TF Transitions
by Cindra
Summary: Six years have past since the first book Twilight Forever-you need to read that first , the Cullens and Quileutes tackle being parents to extraordinary children. Double imprinting has it's drawbacks for Jake and Ness and so much more…let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter One

Hooky

By Cindra

* * *

A/N: Six years have past since the first book (Twilight Forever), the Cullens and Quileutes tackle being parents to extraordinary children. Double imprinting has it's drawbacks for Jake and Ness and so much more…let the games begin.

JoshKn4 pointed out something about this chapter and I just want to clear up any confusion that anyone else might have…Sometimes I use terms like venom and they have to do with a person's fury not that they have venom pooling in their mouths…the good vamps in this story are all hybrids meaning they can't spread the disease anymore…basically cured with all the benefits…another trademark of some of my stories…I did this the first time with Rohan from my Voltron fic. The first fic that I ever wrote a long, long, time ago like during class sophomore year while I was bored out of my mind.

Sorry about the previous rough draft, but I think I've ferreted out all the kinks now.

I'm finally moved in to my new place and am getting high-speed this week! : D Hope all of you enjoy this next arc of TF.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and storyline that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

* * *

WSU, Pullman WA (May 2013)

Nessie lowered her designer sunglasses down her nose, eyes narrowing to slits. That raven haired vixen Lidia Stine was hanging all over her Paris again! All five foot nine surgically enhanced inch of her was plastering herself against her Jacob! She'd been leaching herself to him for the last four years, the worst of the Co-ed's intent on landing her man.

_*Over her dead body! Jacob was hers!*_

Nessie bared her teeth in fury, growling low under her breath. The witch was putting her hands on forbidden territory.

Lidia wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling closer for a hug. Jake easily disentangled her before she could grab his ass, but not before she stole a kiss on his cheek.

_*God! Would he be glad when this six year hell was over.* _School wasn't the problem, it was the girls not taking no for an answer that drove him mad. He sighed with relief when Lidia slithered off to her class. He had just aced his last final an hour before and registered to take his Licensing Exam.

Narrowing his eyes, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, as if someone had sent an electrical charge at him. "Aw, crap! Not again! She's gonna be sent off to Bram's for sure this time!" He muttered under his breath, spying his angel sitting cross legged on the hood of her Daddy's…

_*No way! That's a 2013 Aston Martin V12 Zagato! No way? Was that car even out yet? Was it even street legal in the States?*_

"Hell, she's beyond dead this time. Jacking Edward's new pride and joy and there's only like one-fifty of them in existence." Jake groaned. If only she could've been a little more patient. He'd be home in a few days and then he could finally focus on her.

He walked across the green to the visitors parking area and his girl. "This is like five Fridays running, Ness. They're bound to notice seeing as Jacen, Maggie, and Jazz all work at the High School. One of them is bound to call Bells or Edward."

"I had an excuse, so I'm not being truant from my afternoon classes. It's Friday anyway and I wanted to see you instead of attending Prom Committee or Practice. You were a love and took me to the Taylor Swift concert, so I thought I'd return the act of kindness by treating you to RDJ." She'd masked her expression to sulky and not borderline murderous as it had been moments before.

"This was sitting in the driveway just begging for someone to drive it. Its new car scent was an irresistible lure, so I threw caution to the wind and here I am. Daddy and Momma are at meetings all day. Then the boys have Little League practice and Rory has toe class after school. That puts everyone arriving home later on this evening. He'll be too distracted to even notice…"

"That his new toy was jacked from Cullen central before he's even had a chance to worship his new ride? Not likely, Ness. This Movie may just be your last taste of freedom until Christmas." He steeled himself against her sulky why-aren't-you-happy-to-see-me look.

"You loved the last two and raved about Avengers last year…You've been studying so hard. I know finals are looming, so I wanted to…" She sniffled, breath hitching, one big fat tear spilled down her cheek and he was a goner. Putty in her hands.

He scooped her up into his arms for a toe curling cuddle.

_*A girl had to use all of her arsenal during times of crisis and what she'd seen a few minutes ago was a code red situation.*_

"Shhh…it's gonna be okay, Renesmee. I'll smooth things over with your Dad. Promise." He crooned soothingly against her hair, gently rubbing her back. He wasn't immune to her charms, not in the least. Touching her set his system off like he'd touched a live wire and it took everything in him not to kiss her mindless.

She snuggled her face into his shoulder and he bit back a groan at the thought of sitting in a dark theater for two hours without his brothers there as a buffer between them. It was difficult enough sitting with her on the couch, this was gonna be a living hell.

"We'll stash this million dollar masterpiece at the brownstone and take my Jag." He carefully set her in the passenger seat, before rounding the car and after a quick seat adjustment slid behind the wheel.

_*Drat! He was being big brother again! Why wouldn't he draw on his bad boy arrogant half, like he had with her mom! Why did he always have to be so noble!* _Nessie folded her arms across her chest, glowering in silent fury out the window.

She'd researched her battle strategy. Choosing the perfect arsenal. Skinny figure hugging jeans, a Victoria Secrets Cami, body hugging hoodie zipped up to reveal just the right amount of cleavage that the built in bra in her Cami was creating, and sky-high Jimmy Choo's. All in his favorite color blue, she'd gone with electric blue. Added just the right touch of allure for make-up and left her waist length mane cascading down her back in a sexy windswept look.

*_And still nothing! He wasn't even sweating and she knew that her look stopped traffic! She'd more than seen the proof on her drive to Pullman! It was that infuriating promise he'd made to her Dad that was the problem. Kissing wasn't against the vow or even hand holding would be nice.*_

He focused on getting the priceless, sports car to his Brownstone and not on what Nessie's man killer outfit was doing to his blood pressure. _*Was she trying to kill him? How the hell did she get by Edward dressed like a Hollywood starlet from the party scene? Was she trying to be a Miley, Lindsey, or Kardashian follower now?*_

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, gritting his teeth at the idea that she was becoming one of the Hollywood starlet or starlet wanna-be cult followers. She was perfect. Nessie didn't need to dress like Lidia and all those other disciples to that fake sex kitten scene.

"We've got time to kill. How about I take you shopping? We'll go to the mall and buy us some Movie T-shirts and some new Kicks too. They've got limited edition ones to go along with the movie…" He risked a glance at her, becoming immediately alarmed that she was sulking and there were tears burning in her eyes. The mirror image of her mother when she wasn't getting her way.

"What's the matter with what I'm wearing? It's on trend. Your girlfriends all slink around in them and you don't have a problem with it?" She folded her arms, sticking her bottom lip in a pout.

"Acquaintances and they aren't you." Jake kept his tone neutral. "Lidia and the others choose to follow what the Hollywood set is into like a cult. It lacks individualism. It's fake. All the things you aren't."

"Like you would know…" Nessie muttered under her breath.

"They spent a fortune trying to achieve what comes so naturally to you. Flawless, effortless, beauty. On them it all comes off as fake." Her words stung. Yes, he was under self-imposed exile, but that was ending in a few days.

Stopping for a red light, he reached over, took her hand in his, and kissed it. "You are perfect just the way you are…Don't ever think that you have to change who you are on the inside or out." He gave her hand one last squeeze before turning his attention back on the road.

"It's just that you have such a loyal female following here. It's like every time I visit you have one panting after you…" Nessie glared straight ahead even though her the top of her hand was tingling where he'd kissed it.

"So do you back home, but I don't let it get to me because I know that we're solid. We have Love, Loyalty, Trust, Forever, which makes both of us able to trust each other, even when we're apart. I know it's been a long road, but we're in the homestretch." Jake remained patient with her.

"Collin and I have a mutual understanding with each other. He makes the perfect buffer, best friend, and bodyguard. Boys don't dare hang on me like Lidia Stine and the others frequently do to you. Then again you don't have someone to guard your body do you, Jacob? No, why would you. I mean, you being a big strong, fearless, Alpha… can handle it all by yourself. Then again what girl wouldn't want an Olympic/ X-Games champion as her boyfriend." Nessie's voice oozed with false sweetness and sarcasm as she took out her phone to see what was up.

**Collin Wilder:** **Dollface? Have you lost #$%ing your mind? Jacking your Dad's kickass car was bad enough, but he's gone nova over you ditching class again to spy on big brother. Your Mom is in it deep too. He tossed your Mini and found your stack of get out of school free cards. Seriously, brat, Dentist…Shrink…Eye Doc…Allergy...? Spill now! What do you have on Bells? How the hell did you get passed Jace, Mag's, and Jazz?**

Nessie smirked at his nickname for her, answering him back, fingers blurring across the touch screen of her smart phone.

**Nessie Cullen: What's the big deal, Iceman? I'm perfectly sane, Friday was Prom Committee…:P Mom and me have a private arrangement, but I'll take the flack if Daddy's gone around the bend. ;) Do I need a flack jacket? **

**Collin Wilder: Is the sky Blue? You #&!ing JACKED his new wheels! This is like major NESS! We're talking grounded until eternity here! He's VAMPIRE scary mad! I just faced off with him and need to change my….. I seriously liked that board too…Tony Hawk signed it when I won my first comp…**

Nessie bit down on her lip, she'd have to replace that…Drat…those competitions were so lame and no challenge…nevertheless, she needed to make amends to Collin…so attend one of the events where Tony Hawk was attending and win it she would. That her father was on the warpath didn't bother her…she knew how to handle her Daddy…it wasn't at all nice to take his temper out on Collin….

**Nessie Cullen: I'll make it up to you…Promise. No worries, I can handle my Daddy…he's just stressed over Auntie A and Momma's latest vision about the boys….My taking the Zagato just reminds him of that…It was begging to be driven…The excuses are necessary, after all I am half-human and it is common to attend annual wellness appointments…Ms Cope didn't even blink over it…Uncle Jace and Aunt Maggie have afternoon classes…Uncle Jazz is booked solid with the usual end of the year school drama…he asked for it becoming the school shrink… :P**

**Collin Wilder: The words PROBATION come to mind…what if the Omni Grandparents or High Council see this as you rebelling again? Do ya really wanna spend a year in Switzerland? I still haven't forgiven you and Lori after what went down in PARIS! Not that I wanna know, but did you find your target?**

Nessie rolled her eyes…Jake was inbounds…He worried too much…and Paris had been necessary…

**Nessie Cullen: (Rolls eyes) You worry too much…Jake is not out of bounds…Paris was a means to an end…much needed Intel…Grrr…I found that LIDIA all over him again! Jake's brushing it off like it's not a big deal…my new look was a dud…:( It made him mad…I'm prefect the way I am and all that… ~~; Blast his scruples and that PROMISE! He didn't even flinch when I mentioned you as my boyfriend! :(**

**Collin Wilder: Leave me out of it please! I prefer living! Edward isn't your normal everyday Dad…He's like kickass first and take names later…you're his baby girl…Jake ain't an idiot…He's got graduation on the brain too, brat…The guys say that these last four years have been a bitch for him…Gotta Jett...V's glowering at me for texting while on duty at the Sports Center…XOXOX, baby sis…**

Nessie glanced over at Jake through her lashes…White knuckled hands on the steering wheel…clenched jaw…grinding teeth…not good.

_*Boyfriend?* _ Jake gritted his teeth. _*What the hell did she mean by that!*_ He fumed, pulling to a stop in front of his garage doors.

He barely checked himself as he threw open the car door to get out and go through the motions necessary to access the garage. *_Why the hell was she answering a Text from him, after laying down that zinger! Collin was Rory's just like he was Nessie's that made him safe, right?*_

He ignored his own Smart phone which had been alerting him nonstop in his jacket pocket and he couldn't help but hear the phones going off inside. All he could think of were all the details that Collin had been leaving out during his check-ins after taking Nessie out with the other teens. He stalked back to the car, got in, shoved it into gear, and floored the Zagato into the garage. Screeching to an earsplitting halt next to his Jag. He'd left his Harley back on campus. The cavernous underground lair seemed empty without his brothers own rides to crowd it. Meaning that they'd gone out, which was fine by him he didn't want nor did he need an audience. He shoved the key fob into his back pocket and got out of the car.

**Nessie Cullen: Cripes…I stand corrected…Jake's giving off all the signs of being supremely pissed…I'll take your thoughts into consideration…Don't work too hard… XOXOX, Big Brother….**

"I've gotta grab a quick shower and change before we head out. When you're done with the 411 you know where I'll be…" He rounded the car, opening the passenger door, growling down at her, his tone just above a snarl.

Nessie stared wide-eyed and innocent up at his furious face. "I meant boy as in friend, Jacob. Not boyfriend! As if…Collin is my best friend like you are with my Mom! That'd be like making out with my brother…gross…Jacob" She cringed.

Silently doing cartwheels that he was jealous! _*Finally a reaction she could work with! Well, Wolfe you went there so you asked for this!*_

"Adolphus Blake from Julliard and the Sorbonne maybe…but never Collin…he's Rory's." She pocketed her phone back into her hoodie before he could pluck it out of her hands.

Instead he hauled her up out of the car and over his shoulder.

"Kidding! Jacob! I was just messing around! He's an annoying blue blooded prat! Brilliant yes, handsome no question, but I already have enough Alpha personalities in my life!" She squealed when he swatted her derriere.

"Good, because I was seriously contemplating dismembering the Bastard piece by piece. I still might if he put the moves on you!" Jake took the backstairs three at a time until they stopped at the top and the door leading to his flat. He keyed in the entry code to the back door and in seconds he was striding into his place.

"If you're finished playing caveman, being carried like this is causing distress to my…" She had to force herself to keep the sulky pout, because he was now cradling her in his arms.

He arched a brow at her, shooting her a smoldering look that translated into something that had her blushing. He'd never looked at her like that ever.

"Next time don't keep pulling my tail and you won't get them, uh, squished." He grinned wickedly, placing a playful kiss on her nose, before dumping her unceremoniously onto the couch.

"There's snacks in the Fridge if you're hungry. If the phone rings don't worry about it Voice Mail will get it." He headed off to his bedroom, taking out his phone and risking a glance at all the texts and missed calls. Over 70 and climbing, all from various family members most from Bells and Edward. _*Yep, his angel was toast.*_

He tossed it, his keys, the key fob to the Zagato, spare change, and his wallet into an ocean blue bowl that Nessie had made him for his 21st to remind him of home. He glanced down at the phone vibrating like mad in the bowl. The tally was up to 100 now, so he bit the bullet and answered it on his way to the shower.

"Talk to me. I've got ya on speaker. I'll still be able to hear you while I shower."

"Jacob? Why the devil are you ignoring your phone! Is Renesmee with you?" Edwards fury radiated from the phone.

"Raiding the fridge, yes…with me not so much, I value my existence…" He winced when he heard something shatter in the background. "Look, big brother, I'm as pissed at her as you are, well, maybe not that pissed, but close. Nice ride. Handles like a dream…the hell with that…since when do you let Renesmee run around dressed like a sex kitten in sky-high heels!" He sent him the pic that he'd snapped with his phone.

"She's what? The hell with the car! My daughter is not dressing like one of those Reality TV tarts!" Edward roared in fury.

"She's mimicking Lidia. I talked to her about it. We're going to stop by the mall on our way to the movie and get her something with more coverage like a t-shirt and kicks to replace the heels."

"She's been black-mailing her mother. Keeping a secret that Bella wasn't ready to tell me yet. Taking full advantage of her all month long. The twist being, I've know her secret and kept quiet about it until she was ready to tell me herself. She thinks I'll take away her freedom, but seeing as it's just one miracle this time round and not three, I'll be less of a basket case…It's a girl…thank heavens."

"That's freaking great news! Bells and the baby are healthy, right?"

"Dad gave them both a clean bill of health, so far our newest little princess is right on schedule. Bella's just starting to show, so we're talking sometime this summer. It's all up to Andromeda Elizabeth, but for now she's taking her time…"

He could hear someone sniffling beside him… "Dude. She's pregnant and you are prone to freaking out whenever something big is up with Bells…"

"We're fine, Jacob. Bella's just trying to plead Renesmee's case to me. I refused to listen, so she's sulking about it. Renesmee Carlie is gonna be under House Arrest for an underdetermined length period of time. I'll allow the movie…I figure running there will have cooled my temper enough not to take her over my knee. Right now I'm leaning towards sending her off to…"

"Jake's making her crazy! It's the only reason she's acting out! Prom's in a week! She's surrounded by couples making goo-goo eyes at one another! Friday's been Prom Committee all this month, so yes, I gave her a stack of excuses to give to Ms. Cope for when it got to be too much for her to handle! Duh, I'm a Mom! My Baby is miserable, so the hell with the rules! You ditched all the time, so I let her think she was blackmailing me. Going to see you used to make her happy, but after she comes home she sulks for days, because you won't even hold her hand in public! What's that about, Jacob?" Bella snarled menacingly over the phone.

Taylor Swift was blaring from his entertainment system and Nessie was singing You belong to me, so Jake caved and spelled it all out for them.

Several minutes later…

"I take it back, son. You truly are worthy of my daughter…How, uh, long has this failsafe measure been in place…" Edward was virtually speechless.

"Jeeze, Jacob! That's like above and beyond…talking about drastic measures…" Bella finally found her voice.

"She sings for me, it's just that simple. To anyone else, I'm broken. Dori came up with it, so I just went along with it. It's like that classic movie Love Potion Number Nine…with Sandra Bullock where the guy is so gone over her that if some chick makes a move on him…it like repels…" Jake's eyes narrowed Breathe was blaring now…_*Shit…he had some damage control to do.*_

"That Lidia chick put the moves on you!"

"It's this freaking Alpha pheromone! It attracts them like bees to honey, but Dori's plan worked like a charm. Lidia's just a spoiled, rich, debutant who see's me as a challenge. Sel says she's like half-elf or something and she's drawn to me cuz I'm a Were. That's not far off the mark, it seems like this state is Shining One central…This place is crawling with need-to-knows…most of them are cool…" He raked his fingers through his hair.

_*What was with these song choices? Now it was about not speaking…This was going from bad to worse…*_

"Look, your car is safe…I'll see ya when you get here…"

"Your car, Jake. I can't risk having anything that dangerous or tempting around the boys…It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted Rose to look it over first that's the main reason I'm upset with Ness about driving it. I don't trust human engineering, not completely. It was either that or an I-8. I went with the Aston, because you favored the Vanquish. I timed it to arrive right before your graduation, it's been modified for street use here in the States…" Edward corrected him.

"Mine! That masterpiece is mine…" Jake was in shock and disbelief that it was his. "Jesus…guys…I don't know what to say…"

"Six years of putting your nose to the grindstone. Working your tail off studying to achieve your goal in record time. You've more than earned that car, son. I still want Rose to thoroughly check it over, but it will be waiting for you when you get home." Edward was beyond proud of him.

"Act surprised when we do the big reveal…crap…I'm just gonna make picking up the kids…Love ya, Jake. See you soon! Ace your finals and at least let Renesmee hold your hand and cuddle with you! Jeeze, you're worse that Edward was on that…" Bella was off to collect her brood from school.

"Enjoy the movie…I'll see you in a while…and holding hands and cuddling was not and has never been out of bounds with Nessie." He ended the call.

* * *

"Focus on Ness, savor the car later…" He chanted under his breath, as he hastily dried off.

He'd forgotten to grab his clothes out of his closet. The music was blaring still, Fearless was playing now, so he risked stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Jacob? What's taking you so long? I've…" Nessie stood in his bedroom doorway, eyes wide as she drank in the view in front of her.

*_Had her heart stopped beating for a second or two? Goodness was he gorgeous…like a fine wine, he just got better with age…which was impossible he didn't age, but he seemed more virile now for some reason that completely escaped her. Like some kind of bronze stature from the…Cripes! Her brain was shutting down!*_

She worried her lower lip, face flushed, caught in his wary gaze. It was as if he was afraid of her somehow? *_Was he as confused about all of this as she was or was he thinking about the awkwardness of this moment?*_

She was afraid to look the easy way. The idea that he might reject her was far too much pain to fathom. "Um…sorry…the door…"

"Wasn't closed. Yeah, uh, I wasn't really thinking. Just force of habit, I guess. I'll, uh, be out in a few. I just forgot to grab my...clothes before I hit the shower." Jake reined in the urge to rush over to her side and...What? Comfort her in his towel? I mean, yeah, her eyes were definitely drinking in the view…his inner wolf was stirring. The way she was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth was driving him mad.

_*He just wanted to…Rein it in Jake or you'll scare the crap out of her and have to start all over again…Yes, she smells like heaven and dessert rolled in to one... Where the hell was that chocolate cherry scent coming from, it was driving him insane!*_

She bit her lip again and his eyes narrowed on her mouth. He fisted his hands at his sides fighting back the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless. *_It was her lip stuff? She'd taste like a cherry-cardinal…No! Step back into the bathroom and lock the door! Now…!* _

"I'll, um, let you get dressed then…see you in a bit. I borrowed this jersey from the clean pile of clothes on your wash…" She felt like bolting and pouncing. It was entirely disconcerting, so she did the sane thing and backed out of the doorway, closing the door behind her.

"That's fine, Nessie…I'll be out in a few…you left your sneakers here. I think they're in the guest room…"

"Thanks! I've been looking all over for them. I forgot that I left them here." She called back. "Um, take your time! I bought a block of tickets so we're set time wise."

"Good call!" He blindly grabbed jeans, a Seahawks jersey, boxers, and socks out of his walk-in-closet then raced back into his bathroom for another icy cold shower.

Ness had Katie Perry blaring and was singing along to Teenage Dream. It had his mind going in all the wrong places and he wished desperately that his brothers hadn't gone to the Mariners game. He needed all the buffers he could get.

* * *

Half-hour later his wish was granted in spades. Seth, Embry, and Quil were rocking out to Guitar Heroes with Nessie, Dori, and Sel.

:_You didn't think we'd bailed on you, did ya, big brother?: _ Seth grinned at Jake from behind the drum set.

:_It's Friday. Nessie's been on the prowl every Friday for over a month.: _Quil smirked.

_:We felt your, uh, emotional spike. Hell, the whole pack did. She's not playing fair anymore is she?: _Embry shot him a knowing look.

_:She's jealous of Lidia and the others. It's crazy…she thinks I like the whole Reality TV tart craziness…:_

_:No wonder you sent out the all paws alert and Ness went into a huddle with Dori and Sel. She's sulking because you didn't go all Alpha mode on her.:_

_:She's ready to defend what's hers. I'd say that's all the sign you need, big brother.:_

Jake narrowed his eyes at his brothers, face flushing red. _:Jesus, Seth! I don't need a pep talk about…Shit…I am not going into this like the girls do! Christ, even Edward and Bells think I'm chicken! Like he can talk. He was a boy scout around Bells. It's Nessie! Not some college co-ed! My Renesmee! My Princess!:_

_:She jacked her Dad's wheels, Bro. Just to try out her inner vixen on you that's her making the first move.:_

Jake ignored that last remark, instead he walked over to wrap his arms around Nessie's waist. "Looks like the gangs all here. Do ya mind or we can still go alone?" He bent down to growl softly in her ear.

She snuggled closer to him. "Promise to sit by me this time?" She tilted her chin up to look into his fierce brown eyes, all the signs were that he was still in a temper.

"Deal." He kissed her nose.

"We're doing the whole movie experience." Dori handed the two of them a shopping bag. Each containing movie themed gear.

"Alice sent us a text," Sel grinned.

"I'll bet she did." Jake rolled his eyes. _* A little heads-up would've been nice, but Alice was on Team Ness. Hell, everyone was on it, so was he, but he wasn't gonna rush things. The two of them had eternity.*_

"I'm making her something Epic for her and Uncle Jazz's anniversary. Of course she knows this. It's impossible to surprise Auntie A, so to counter her nosiness I'm being inconclusive, and it's driving her crazy." Nessie reluctantly let Dori and Sel drag her off to the Guest Room to change.

* * *

A few hours later…

Furious, Nessie stuck her ear-buds in her ears and glared out the window. _*Was everyone against her? She'd been stuck sitting between two Marvel Comic fanboys with Jake sitting two seats away. She'd showed them tickets for the other showings, but Jake had wanted to see the movie now, like it was his last chance or something!*_

"Renesmee, I know that you're pissed at me for not waiting for the next showing and breaking my deal with you. I get that the only reason you wanted to go was for me and I adore you for having to endure Ollie and Harvey's enthusiastic reactions to the movie…" Jake tried to get her to talk to him. He reached over to stroke her hair, but she batted his hand away.

"Every girl likes getting sticky, disgusting, soft drinks spilled all over her clothes and hair. Why? Because her seatmates enthusiasm about a battle scene on the screen. The yelling was even better. Oh, look, I missed some Goobers that went flying in all directions when Oliver jumped out of the seat and Harvey's popcorn as well." She snarled sweetly, plucking snacks from the sticky strands of her hair.

"I'll make it up to you. I swear…we'll go see One Direction…" Jake tried to appease her, but it wasn't gonna be nearly that simple.

"I don't know if I'll be in Forks…" She muttered darkly. "Paris is lovely in the summertime, as is New York…"

"Julliard…Sorbonne…" Tightening his hands on the wheel, Jake gritted his teeth.

"Harvard, Oxford, Yale, Princeton, Columbia, Dartmouth, Cambridge, Stanford, Brown, Duke…sky's the limit when you're a Cullen." Nessie's tone oozed with venom.

"Why? Can you just tell me that? Did you wish to be separated from me so badly that you couldn't wait a half-hour for the next showing? Is being next to me so…" Her voice broke. "Don't you even love me anymore, Jacob or am I just a burden shackled to you because of fate? You were so my Paris around the others back at your flat…was that all for show?"

"No! God! No, Renesmee! You're my everything! None of that was for show…I swear it! I was gonna sit by you like I promised, it's just that…" Jake's eyes widened with alarm when she burst into tears as they pulled into his garage.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" She sobbed miserably.

"We were on a time schedule…"

"Time schedule? That's crazy, Jacob! I had tickets for every showing today!"

"I know, but I didn't wanna risk…" He was cut off by an all to familiar furious growl.

"Me having to come collect you from the theater…" Edward opened her door.

"Daddy!" Nessie bit down on her lip in complete mortification. She'd acted like a spoiled baby over nothing.

"Out. Now. There are fresh clothes and emergency beauty supplies for you upstairs in the guest room. We leave as soon as you…What in Oberon's name happened to you? You're a sticky mess?" He plucked her out of the car and set her on her feet, getting sticky pop residue all over his hands and vintage leather jacket.

"I'm a disaster and it's because you ruined everything!" She glowered up at him.

"Lower your tone, young lady." Edward warned, he was not in the mood. "None of this…" He fingered a sticky strand of her hair. "Is my doing. You brought this all down on yourself. Cutting class. Stealing and fleeing the county to drive across state..Dazzling officers as you go to avoid speeding penalties, because you're insecure about your feelings is all on you!"

"I will not lower my voice! You ruined everything. Giving Jacob a time deadline is why I'm a complete sticky mess! One date! Sitting next to him while he enjoyed his movie that's all I wanted! To be able to hold hands, share popcorn like a normal couple! Was that too much to hope for? Instead I get Ollie and Harvey's enthusiastic company!" She ranted at her father.

"I'm seventeen, Daddy! Not six! I've lived in New York and Paris! I think I can handle a drive across the state to see Jacob, even if he is mirroring you when Mom was my age and you first met! He's mine! No Co-ed floozy is gonna get her fangs into him ever!" She raced up the back stairs in tears.

"Explain!" Edward ordered darkly.

"I told you. She's jealous of Lidia. She's my version of T. The woman can't take no for an answer and just friends isn't even in her vocabulary!" Jake stalked over to take his frustrations out on the heavy bag hanging in a corner of the garage. "She was hanging all over me, after ambushing me in the Quad. Lidia has this uncanny knack for popping out of nowhere…"

"Every time or just when Ness comes calling on you?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Usually when…" Jake swore under his breath. "Lycan…"

"She sounds like that annoying prat Adolphus Blake. Jace has linked him to one of Lycan's top Lieutenant's. He's pursued Nessie ever since Julliard. It's highly feasible that Lidia Stine is also linked to Lycan, particularly when your deterrent isn't deterring her in the least." He held the bag while Jake pummeled it.

"Yeah, Nessie mentioned the bastard after she got all pissy that her vixen look didn't work as planned. I lectured her instead, so she texted Collin while I was driving the Zagato here. Adding boyfriend to the mix got my hackles up. I ws seriously gonna dismember Collin… she realized that I was taking her seriously and went on about him being like her big brother/best friend. Like me and Bells. I was good with that until she mentioned this Dolph guy…he was possible make out material. Something snapped in me…I had her out of the car and over my shoulder in less than a minute that's when she really went into damage control. I was seconds from chucking my exam and going hunting for the blue-blooded bastard." Jake winced when he heard his entertainment system blaring again._ Fifteen _this time.

"Get in line. The irony is that Renesmee's loyalty to you is absolute and unwavering, as is your own to my daughter. Your sacrifices have more than proven that, so don't take her snit personally. It's Senior Prom next week and she's sensitive about it…"

"I know and I wish that I could take her myself, but I'm booked solid until next Sunday. I take my licensing exam that Saturday afternoon…" Jake lied through his teeth, he was planning on surprising her.

Edward narrowed his eyes, looking for any of his tells, finding none. "Collin's got an event as well, but he cleared it to be there in case she needed him to escort her to the dance." He gauged Jake's reaction. Pleased to see his jaw set and eyes flare with leashed temper.

"Six years are riding on the next few days. It's not like I have any control over finals or the licensing exam, anymore than she can move the date of her Prom."

"This entire conversation is moot anyway, as she'll be under House Arrest, and I may well ban her from the Prom."

"Alice would dismember you for denying her the joy of styling Nessie, Lore, Luce, and Lace for Prom. She's exactly like Bells was with you, zero self-esteem. No confidence at all. Not that I blame her any, my busting balls here year-round to get my schooling out of the way while she grew up…Collin being her rock and sounding board kinda complicates things. I left. To her I turned my back on us by letting her test her wings without me there to catch her. I wasn't nearly as miserable as she was and it stung, so she chose to run instead of talk things out with me." Jake raked his hands through his hair.

"I was in hell. I've just gotten to be a master my emotions. It's how I survived all of me life, well, since mom died anyway. Before that I was a happy kid. Then my childhood ceased and grew up in record time, because my sisters shut down, dad's MS accelerated almost overnight, and I had to roll with it. I didn't want Ness to skip what little time she had trying to keep pace with me. It wasn't fair to her, you, Bells, or us. It hurt like hell when she took off across the country and then across the pond, but it was her choice. I kept myself so swamped with school when all I wanted was to chuck it all and go see her." He continued to pummel the bag, as he vented his pent up frustrations to Edward. "Love. Trust. Forever. She has to believe in us. In me." Love Story was blaring upstairs.

"Her professors marvel at her works. That someone so young can express such gut wrenching sorrow or torrential rage in her music boggles their minds. How frustration and anxiety are expressed in her pieces. Heartbreak, not joyous love. All dark in nature. Brilliant, phenomenal, but they have no inkling as to why that's all she composes. I'll give you the recordings when you come home. Her art is even darker in origin. Breathtaking seascapes of the storms that First Beach is known for. Fierce storms that she captured in New York and Europe. All with her camera, she rarely, if ever, puts brush to canvas these days. She prefers the rush of adrenaline. Taking risks, because it distracts her mind from the root of the problem. You." Edward left him with those words to go collect Ness from her duet upstairs with Adele. _Make you feel my love_ was soulfully playing now.

* * *

"Dark Ness. Wonderful. I've got a lot to make up for as soon as I get home." Jake hadn't any clue how much his princess had changed and not for the better. Her impromptu entries in several extreme sports competitions made perfect sense now. She got a rush out of pushing herself to the max. Like mother like daughter.

He'd have to crash at the Rez. Aiden had given him no set time to set up at the ranch and now he knew why. Ness needed him more than focusing on setting up his clinic.

Julliard? Beginning of his second year after she'd taken college courses at WSU that summer. Elly Reisa had been his stalker at the time. Way worse than Lidia. The summer of his Freshman year when Nessie and Lori had taken Pre-College courses and surprised him. Elly had been at her worst, springing from nowhere. Nessie had barely been there three weeks then called it quits to go visit Renee and Phil in Florida. She'd wanted him to go to, but he'd taken on double the course load. Ness had left in a snit.

Two months later it's 'Hey, I'm off to New York City with Lori. See ya when I see ya'

He'd been at the library working on a paper. Shelia Lola this time, a minor stalker, had been sitting by him. He'd leaned over to tell her to leave and she'd snuck in a kiss. Was she a minion of Lycan too? He'd tossed all of his books, and laptop into his pack and chased after Ness. Bella had seen it too, but her only focus was on Lola his unwanted shadow, while he tried to smooth things over with Ness.

Shelia transferred out a week later to the Tacoma campus.

Ness had played it down, chalking it up to him being a hunk then broke the news about Julliard. A professor summering in Florida had heard her and Lori playing. Then the call from Julliard. It was too much of an opportunity to pass up. Peter and Charlotte had a lovely townhouse there, so they'd be with family. They were leaving in two days, but she had to say goodbye to him first and tell him why she'd been so distant.

He'd lied. Saying he'd understood her reasons, wished her luck, hugged her fiercely, and that had been that. No Ness. A void of unspeakable loss for the first month. He'd researched schools on the East Coast. Looked into transferring, because it hurt to have her so far away and it was worse when the two of them were estranged. That had been a pipe dream. Ness had been the one to leave. Cried the need for space so the Grandparents had leashed him to the state of Washington. Edward and Logan had talked him down, after all his dream was just as important as Nessie's was and he couldn't throw it all away because Ness was focusing on the arts. It'd been a month or so after she'd left for New York, but Ness had resumed speaking to him again like always. He'd buried himself in his classes. That had been the routine Holidays at home. Class. Catching a weekend game, movie, or concert with his brothers. Sometimes with Ness…

It was only then did he have to duck and cover from his female stalkers. All of their crazy antics made sense now. Luring him away from Renesmee had been their impossible task. He was busting his ass for Renesmee. She was his focus. Why he kept at it. None of them stood a chance with him, but they'd caused distance and tension between them. A distance that in less than a weeks time would be erased.

* * *

The music had stopped upstairs. He didn't feel Ness or Edward either. He turned to his left. No sweet ass car. The Grandparents must've heard about her joyride to see him and zapped the car and his company back home to Forks.

He eyed his watch, it was going on seven. He'd take a run. Go get his bike. Order in Chinese and hit the books. He was gonna ace that Licensing exam even if it meant studying up until the last minute.

His phone vibrated his pocket. He took it out to see who was calling or texting him. He grinned. Nessie was home sulking in her room and it was him that she was venting to not Collin.

**Nessie Cullen: No fair. Great-Grandpa ported us home. On lockdown. Can Grandpa Charlie really tether me with an ankle monitor? House Arrest? So bloody unfair!**

Jake shot off a response on his way out the door.

**Jake Black: Uh, yeah, baby…He can. You jacked your Dad's car. Be grateful it wasn't worse. Hang in there. I'll spring you. I promise, as soon as I get home.**

**Nessie Cullen: That's like forever and it's not his car…Cripes! Forget I said that I'm just…incensed….~~;**

**Jake Black: Do tell, angel mine. If it's not his then who's the lucky owner?**

Jake chuckled. "Poor baby thinks she just blew the big reveal."

**Nessie Cullen: Sorry my lips are sealed. Drat…Daddy's even confiscating my phone! Gotta go. Think of me in my unlawful imprisonment…Love you….**

**Jake Black: House arrest beats the Double C or Sanctuary…I'll be home before you know it. Hang tough…Night, baby. Sweet dreams. Love you.**

**Nessie Cullen: True. Night, Wolfe. Don't study too hard. I have all the confidence in the world in you…Miss me…**

**Jake Black: Always…**

He felt better now that he'd smoothed things over with Ness. He was ready to ace his exam and finally pack it up and come home.

* * *

Next

Chapter 2

Eyes Open

* * *

Cindra © 2010-2012


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter Two

Open Eyes

By Cindra

* * *

A/N: First of all this story has been if anything a challenge to write. I have trouble wrapping my head around the whole Jake/Nessie relationship…so it came out really weird regarding the order of things. Especially this second chapter which I thought to post as one, but then now I think it'll flow better as two chapters instead. First you'll get to see Nessie's side of things and then Jake's in the following chapter.

FYI-

MJ, Tony, Rory (Edward/Bella's triplets)

Leo (Ben/Tia's son)

Drew/Annie (Esme/Carlisle twins)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and storyline that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

* * *

Forks, Washington

"Seriously, Daddy! Renesmee planted her hands on her hips, eyes a deep chocolate brown, mouth set in a firm line of fury. "You can't legally do this! It's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Oh, but I think the punishment fits the crime. Grand Theft Auto is a serious offense, as is using your gifts to muddle the minds of any officer that pulled you over for speeding. Add blackmailing your mother into covering for your Get-out-of-Class-at-your-leisure cards and that little monitoring anklet was well and duly earned." Edward was making good use of his outdoor kitchen while the weather was nice. He had Bison burgers and Dogs on the grill.

"I'm Daddy's little girl! The Zagato was just sitting there begging to be driven in the drive! I'd had one of those mornings at school and needed to see Jake or get him to finally see me! It was his present anyway, so I didn't see the harm!" She stalked over to the marble counter top and started in on making veggie snacks for the troops to munch on.

"I was on a mission and you dazzle people to get your way too or you did at my age, so I was just following your example. Mom was helping me stay sane while everyone was all in lovey-dovey land around me at school. Andromeda Elizabeth was already vey much on your mind. Mom was in denial that you were still clueless, so I wasn't blackmailing her, not really. Skiving afternoon class on a beautiful day is a family tradition, so I saw no harm in using fake excuses to achieve my goal." Nessie continued to plead her case.

"Rose hadn't even given it a thorough looking over yet nor had Charlie been given the heads-up that it had been modified to make it street legal here in the States. Need for speed or not, it wasn't yours to take. One or two afternoons off is acceptable. No one notices much, but a whole month is going to send off flares. Though on the plus side all of your wellness appointments in one month prove you're like any normal teenager. I rarely dazzle anyone these days, it's a bad influence on my children, and I did it at your age as a means of keeping the family safe. I also paid attention to the police chatter and slowed down as not to get a ticket." He pointed his spatula at her when she rolled her eyes.

"Now as for your mother helping you, well, you're in the clear on that charge. Bella was wary to tell me about the Andromeda after the boys and your cousins took the Harleys for spin. I was so furious and coming down from being so terrified out of my mind that I may or may not have gone off about not wanting anymore children. I didn't mean a word that I was roaring, but she took it to heart…" He put marinated steaks and chicken on the grill.

"Who could blame you when the tweebs decided to test their wings by taking the bikes out for an afternoon spin while Rory, Drew, Annie, and Leo kept all of you none the wiser. Though, Leo's storm and Rory's surprise recital was a nice touch for a dry run." Nessie nodding in understanding, added her carrots to a platter.

"It was a delightful surprise to hear her play the ballet that she was working on. Dance is her passion, not composing music. I was already over the moon about the baby. I'd felt her presence that morning in my mind while Bella was sleeping. I hadn't know that she was aware of the baby yet. All I could think of was your brothers and cousins and how they could have gotten themselves severely injured. How they'd manipulated all of us and terrified and infuriated me. It was you stalking inside, after Leo's little storm, soaked to the skin with Lori and the boys that clued us in that they weren't taking no for an answer to extreme levels. It's why I took such drastic measures to prevent such an incident from ever occurring again…" His mood darkened just thinking of his sons reckless actions or that they still weren't the least bit sorry. Claiming that they'd done nothing wrong because neither he or Bella had ever said the bikes were off limits.

"Daddy, they haven't had any privileges, sans getting to play sports, for a month. I know that they're sorry. Though, as much as it pains me to admit their dry run was virtually flawless. If Leo hadn't lost control and started that monsoon, you would have caught them after the fact." Nessie piled celery sticks onto the platter. Her brothers were bottomless pits.

"They're jealous of you and Rory. Discontent with taking after me more so than Bella. Yes, they're both brilliant, but they still have much to learn and resent that you get so much leeway regarding your schooling and that Rory is smarter than they are." He changed the subject back to Jacob.

"This is Jake's fourth year of Vet school. It's a vicious schedule and he has no control over his free time. Consolidating eight years into six is hell enough and he's finally nearing the end. He's first in his class which is a feat unto itself and doing this all for you. Those summers on campus weren't meant to avoid you and the double class loads weren't for his benefit either. You chose to distance yourself. You ran, not him, to Julliard the Sorbonne, and those are just some of your means of avoiding him."

"I skipped afternoon classes, so I wouldn't take my frustrations out on my fragile classmates. Prom Committee was trying on my last nerve. Auntie A is handling everything anyway, so all it is really are girls gabbing about boys, dates. Things I don't really do unless you count Collin which they do. I'm all for the boys going for the gold, but it's infuriating to have to play the part of Collin's girlfriend when I'm not even close. It's bad enough that Julliard and the Sorbonne put my concert pieces on I-tunes and Youtube for all to see. Recording and producing my music was never my intention, yet it's out of my control. I'm a household name to the classical music set, more so because I'm a female composer of classical music and those are as rare as they come. My pieces are as complex and poignant as the Greats. So what if I pour my heart out in my music and art." She narrowed her eyes to slits, just thinking of all the press that went along with her notability. "Bernie or not fame is one big migraine."

"I'm just as irritated as you are about the publicity. The two of us performing original pieces, dueling pianos on stage during a weekend visit, has gotten us both drawn into the music world. All because of modern intrusive technology. Between our musical recognition, your mother's International and New York Times Bestsellers, our wishing to remain private is a thing of the past. Bernadette's a force to be reckoned with and has a heart of gold. Then again being nearly full-blooded elf does give her an advantage in the cutthroat world of the agent business. She charms her way into getting what she wants for her clients and she adores you and Bella to distraction." Edward ignored the phone ringing beside him on the counter.

Bernie wanted an update on the score he was working on for the final movie saga based on Bella's books. She also wanted to know if Nessie was composing again. There were requests for book signings, tours, all of which he wasn't very happy about, so he chose to ignore her for now. She'd be paying them a visit regardless. Bernie Donavan was part of the family and a cousin-of-sorts, as she was directly related to Donnie and Miranda.

"I should sic Bernie on you. She's on a tear about the screenplay and score again. Stewart and Pattinson are back from their honeymoon and ready to get back to filming again. Like I give a tinkers damn."

"You can't ignore her forever. Mom's finished with both treatments for _At Last_. She sent them off this morning. Mom's writing and our musical talent have earned all three of us world wide recognition, a wall of awards, and a fan following that boggles the mind. Rob and Kristen are sweeties. First Sight, Breaking Point, and The Choice did bring them together and make their careers…as for me, I'm much too uptight to compose anything. I can't even hear the music anymore. My art reflects my moods, so it's dark and foreboding or so melancholy that it's depressing! I never get to see Jacob and when I do he's…" Nessie wasn't paying attention to her chopping and sliced deeply into her thumb, spilling blood down the side of her hand and arm.

"Damn it! Why can't …it's not fair…everyone's so deliriously enamored…looking forward to prom…" Sobbing, she blinked back tears as she ran water over the rapidly healing gash. "I can't…"

"Just say the word and it's over. You've already graduated. Take a break. You can still attend Graduation ceremonies with your class in June." Keeping his tone low and soothing, he used a dish cloth to gently wash the blood off her arm. Seeing her this distraught tore him to pieces.

"It's like I'm failing my goal of sticking it out Senior year. I owe it to Lucy and Lacey. After attending Julliard and the Sorbonne, I promised them Senior year. It's not fair to Collin either. It's become our thing to endure these firsts together. He's my best friend and protective big brother all rolled into one. Brady's taking Lori. I won't leave him being the odd man out, because I'm miserable about Jacob. He doesn't deserve that. No, I promised the girls Prom and I have to keep that promise. Aunt Alice worked so hard to make it magical for us…I can't let her down…" She paced the deck in misery.

Misfit streaked from the forest and straight into her arms, purring up a storm to soothe her mistress.

"I won't…" She buried her face in Misfits fur.

"Are you finally ready to talk about it now? I'm as proficient at listening as your mother. I've had a century to practice." Edward walked over to gather her, cat and all, in his arms.

"It's not like you and Momma and all!" She sobbed against his shoulder as he led her over to the couch and once settled buried her face against his chest.

Missy leapt down, but only for a second to situated herself beside her mistress.

"Ness…"

"It's not! He treats me like one of the guys! A Buddy! A Pal! Always keeping me at arms length! Hugging me is even taboo now, at least most of the time! He switches moods faster than you did with Mom! One moment he's fine, actually holding me, and the next it's like I'm a livewire or something! I'll touch his shoulder and he jumps off the couch like I've burned him! Half the time he can't get me out of his bachelor pad fast enough! This last time he was almost normal…we were connecting again until you bungled it all up by giving him that blasted freaking timetable! One normal date holding hands while we watched his movie! Was that too much to ask for? If I couldn't have Prom at least I could have had something! But someone or something always shows up or gets in the way!" She poured her heart out to her father.

"Renesmee, you stole a car, knowing full well that your driving privileges had been revoked to only going to and from school. You enlisted your mother as well and not once but five times did you ditch afternoon classes All because you don't trust Jacob and that's not fair to him or you. Perhaps, sweetheart, the reason he's distant is because you don't have any faith in your soul bond or as I stated before he's focused on his finals and looming licensing exam…" Edward chose his words carefully. "As to my interfering, you pushed me too far, and I had to step in."

"Distant! Daddy, he treats me like a child! A baby sister! I don't want…" She bit down on her lip, flushing crimson clear to her electric-blue toenails. _*I am not having this talk with my Dad! No way in hell!*_

"Go on, Renesmee. You want what?"

"Nothing…forget it…I'll talk to Mom when she get's home from Rory's Ballet Class." Nessie sat up hugging Missy to her again.

"Emmett took your brothers and cousins to little league practice. It's just you and me." He turned on his dazzling influence to full burn. "So talk to me. I've been in similar circumstances, so you may find my insight on the matter enlightening." He soothingly stroked her hair.

"Mom's blood sang for you. You had no choice, but to be…" Nessie snorted, rolling her eyes at first then it all finally clicked into place. She gasped, eyes widening, grinning wickedly at her father.

"Ness…" He knew that look all too well.

"La Tua Cantante!" She sprang happily to her feet, doing a happy dance all around the deck. "I sing for, Jacob!"

Missy leapt from her arms, eyeing her like she'd lost her mind.

"I'm his own brand of heroin! He doesn't trust himself around me, so he uses his brothers as a buffer! He's not biding his time with his lusty lab partner or any of those floozies. He's burying himself in class work, so he doesn't have to think about the affect just being around me has on his system!" She raced back over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You're the best Daddy! Your insight was precisely what I needed! I'll be in my studio! The music is back and I have to write or I won't sleep a wink tonight!" She danced happily back inside the house. _:It's a love song too! It'll go beautifully with the score for __At Last__. Bernie will do flips when she hears it!:_

* * *

"She's happy. Happy is far better than miserable and tear streaked. I will be supportive. She's a blending of her mother and I. I will remain calm about this. I will not panic. I am over a century old. I can and will be watching that…" Scrubbing his face with his hands, he tried to clear his mind of the dark menacing thoughts running through it.

Misfit jumped onto his lap, purring, and rubbing her velvety soft cheek against his face.

"You're right, sweetie. Jake's not a mongrel. He's like a son to me. He loves Ness. The two of them are as bound together as Bella and I." Edward continued to mutter to himself aloud, all the while softly stroking her back.

The cat growled something not so nice to her master and leaped from his lap.

"I'm a dad. She's my first born. It's my right to have homicidal thoughts towards the man who's going to take center stage in her life, even if he is like a son to me…" He got up and stalked back over to the grill, trying his best to ignore the grumbling cat at his feet.

He sliced up four steaks, five hot dogs, crumbled six patties in a bowl, and set it down at her feet as a peace offering.

She made short work of her dinner, but the profane muttering did not stop.

He knelt down next to her and she locked her good eye with his. "Jake's also on your black list to is he?"

She flattened her ears and started grumbling again.

"In his defense, Misfit. Nessie's emotional turmoil is all her own doing. Jake has been above and beyond loyal to her. The idea that he hasn't is all in her head, because she's unsure of herself yet. Like mother so like daughter in so many, many, infuriating ways." He sighed deeply.

Jake wasn't going to react well when he clued in to how much of a complex Nessie had given herself over their relationship. He hadn't a doubt in his mind that Jake was going to surprise Nessie by taking the Senior Prom and that was only days away.

Lady and Rad risked venturing out onto the deck to check on their master and Big sister. But chose to lie close to the doors.

"I'm fine, kids. It's Jake who's gonna go off the reservation when he arrives home. The car is one thing, but the other surprise might not go over as well." He fixed the two of them their own meat fiesta, but the wolf-hounds were both on-the-fence.

The grumblings from Misfit increased in decibels and the dogs obediently crawled on their massive bellies over to their outdoor bowls.

"I truly am fine, you two." Edward bent down to give them both a rub down and they finally relaxed enough to enjoy their dinner.

Missy, on the other hand, sensing that her other favorite master was finally back, leaped off the deck and streaked back into the woods. But not before growling something at her siblings, who were now whining softly and happily wagging their tails.

"So he's back is he. Good. Before they can move forward, the two of them need to sort this mess out." Edward resigned himself to the fact that he would have to be there equally for the two of them and wasn't looking forward to that in the least.

The dogs restlessly paced the end of the deck like two restless Shetland pony sized wolves.

"Fine. You may shadow your big sister, but no detours or dry dog food for a month. I did not appreciate bathing the skunk stench from your coats, even if getting sprayed wasn't entirely your doing. Jake's going to be in a mood, so tread lightly until he calms down. No staying out till midnight either…" He locked eyes with his 'kids'.

With two exuberant barks and a lot of happy yips they shot off into the forest.

* * *

"Daddy!" Rory raced onto the deck, still in her hot pink dancing gear, beaming happily like a beacon.

"Nessie's better. Momma and I heard the music. It's glorious." She danced happily on the deck like a graceful swan. "Did she talk to Jake?" Her green eyes shined with happiness as she raced over to hug him.

Edward smiled down at his daughter. The mirror image of her mother but for his chromatic eyes. "You're back early. No toe class tonight?" He kissed the top of her head.

_:Daddy. We want Ness and Jake to be happy, so no getting all broody.: _She snuggled closer. "Ms. Laski had a family emergency ten minutes into class, so we watched the boys play for a bit. Momma and I felt your mood and Nessie's, so we came home to mediate between the two of you again. Then we heard the music as we were coming up the drive. Oh, Daddy, it's so beautiful like Brahms."

"Yes, I know. Nessie and I had a long talk and it cleared up a lot of turmoil in her head over why Jacob's been distant towards her." He kissed her nose. _:Now as for the other, I will endeavor to be on my utmost behavior, my lady.:_

Rory giggled when he performed an extravagant bow, "I'll help you with dinner. Be back in a flash."

She zipped by Bella as she stepped out onto the deck with another platter piled with food for the grill. "Sorry, Momma."

"That's okay, baby. I'm happy about the music too." Bella called after her daughter. "We feed the masses tonight. Jake's back early and that's reason enough to feast." She glided over and set the tray down on the granite countertop.

He pulled her into his arms for a long welcome home kiss. "The games, my darling, are about to commence…"

"So she finally gets it and so the symphony?" Bella snuggled happily against him.

"Uh-huh, the query being, my treasure. Will Jacob be as forgiving about her misinterpretation of why he's been distant." He hugged her close, chin resting on her head.

"You were."

"Yes, but you never thought that I was disloyal, only that you weren't worthy of me."

Bella pulled back from him to look up into his eyes. "Crap."

"That's putting it mildly. Her confidence is even lower than how you were at her age, only she's adding cheating to the mix. Jake being the cheater when you and I both know it's as far from the truth as one can get."

"Ness is so far in the wrong…"

"In her defense Lycan was up to his old tricks again, but Jake's broken and only sings for her. Though, this Lidia that Ness is so insanely jealous of had impeccable timing. Not surprising as she's of Shining One blood and one of Lycan's agents. Thus, the reason why Jake's deterrent had no effect on her whatsoever."

"So Lidia is Jake's Dolph and he didn't have clue one either?" Bella narrowed her eyes. "That ancient relic needs to get a life."

"His attempts are futile, because all of us are loyal to the core and would never stray. Jake knows now. I clued him in when I went to go collect our daughter after her joyride." He went back to manning the grill.

"You must have still been in a mood. Did she sass you before or after you clued Jake in on what was going on under his nose?

"After. Jake was in a temper far greater than my own. Nessie had resorted to expressing her feelings by song choice and then sing along with each one. Taylor Swift and Adele were her choices for the evening and not their happy songs, as both are prone towards melancholy drama in their records. It was having a profound effect on Jake and he was taking his frustrations out on a heavy bag in his garage. He vented his grievances to me and his reasoning regarding his actions towards our daughter…" He filled her in on what had been discussed.

"You left it like that? Edward! After a man-to-man session like that it's a wonder he was able to focus on his finals and that exam!" Bella glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"I was overruled by Ian porting us home." Edward winced, rubbing his shoulder. "Besides, he needed some inkling as to what he was up against."

"He's gonna go roaming to Canada again for a month, maybe the other surprise can wait at least until he settles in…" She bit down on her lip, as everything flashed before her eyes.

"He's gonna be hurt and angry when Billy has a father and son…it's not gonna help matters any when Sara chimes out what Nessie confides to her when she sits her. We should never have named it that…I mean, it does sound like a bachelor pad…" Bella's stomach began to roll, because getting upset triggered her nausea, dizziness, and lightheadedness.

"Mom!" The boys raced around the side of the house and up the deck stairs.

"Momma?" Rory raced outside, with a cold-compress, glass of ginger ale, and crackers.

"Easy, darling. You know what getting upset does to you when you're expecting." Edward swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the loveseat. "Rory, good girl. That's exactly what she needs… Boys…"

"Grill. We're on it, Dad." The boys were already manning the grill, for eleven the two of them were tall at five ten, so the massive grill was an easy task to complete. One that they liked to help their dad with.

"Momma, lie down and try to relax…" Rory set the cold compress on her mother's forehead. "These should soothe your tummy too…"

"Mom!" Nessie, having felt the triplets moment of panic, raced outside to see what was the matter. "Is it the baby? Why were you so upset?"

"I'm fine, guys. It's just a little dizzy and nausea spell and it's common in the first trimester." Bella munched on her crackers and sipped the icy cool ginger ale.

Edward was also munching on crackers and taking sips of her drink too. "Your sister is sensitive to mood spikes…"

"I was fine…are you grumbling about my epiphany?" Nessie narrowed her eyes.

"No, honey, it wasn't about that…" Bella settled back against Edward and closed her eyes.

"Quite the opposite. We were discussing someone besides you." Edward also closed his eyes. "Contrary to what you may believe, Renesmee Carlie. The Universe does not revolve around you and you alone. There are other…"

A howl of fury and pain split the air.

"Jacob…" Nessie gasped, eyes widening, falling to her knees, as the full gamut of his emotional meltdown hit her. "No…No…No…No! That's not what I meant…I never once…I was just venting… I know that those floozies were Lycan's acolytes. Dolph as good as told me so in Paris…I was so furious…I followed him to this dive…"

"Wicked cool! Big Sis went and told off the Big Bad Boss!" Tony and MJ grinned, high-fiving each other.

"Pure idiocy, just because she can manipulate abilities doesn't mean she should take such risks." Rory snorted, not the least bit impressed.

"You are grounded for eternity! That was…" Edward felt his blood run cold and boil with fury at the same time.

"Stupid! Insane! Lycan is not a bully that you can tell off! He's a cold blooded…" Bella continued his rant without missing a beat.

"Vindictive, psychopathic, heartless, murdering, bastard! Who gets his jollies off killing innocents or turning gullible idiots into vial minions mindlessly loyal to him! Aro and Caius had more moral compass than Lycan Thorpe!"

"I was perfectly safe. The bar was a popular hangout for artisans. Dolph was meeting him outside during peak hours. It was a mental conversation that I kept control of by using my version of Momma's shield. He doesn't believe in soul bonds, imprinting, love, none of it. Power is absolute. Love a chemical reaction. Chemistry can be manipulated given the right circumstances. Doubt destroys any and all relationships. It leads to mistrust, then to hurt, anger, discontent, distance, and finally ending in a disillusionment of the pairing. His key players had all achieved the first two, doubt and mistrust…I had followed along exactly as he had planned. An Alpha-prime was always most vulnerable when emotionally distraught, making them ripe for the taking." Ness gritted her teeth.

"He missed his first opportunity when Jake took off after getting the invite to your wedding. One of his right hands saw him in Canada, so he jumped at the chance when Jake left for WSU. Something went awry though, an unexpected twist to his mind games. Jake wasn't biting or even remotely interested in the bait. His only focus was school. His brothers weren't helping either. Then there was me, the untouchable element to his little chess game, whom Jacob seemed attached to protective of, so he enacted his full-proof formula that hadn't failed him in three millennia."

"A formula that had caused entire civilizations to crumble. Wars to erupt between rival countries. Yet, it wasn't working with us. Distance only made him focus harder on school and only spend his free time with the boys. Girls. Females. Didn't cause his alpha blood to burn. It was maddening, unheard of that even. Absence did not ever make the heart grow fonder that was a myth. It tore one apart. I never clued him in either."

"Lori was with me, but I was shielding her presence along with my own. We'd chosen the popular style of dress for the Latin Quarter, easily blending in with the boisterous party scene. The two of us had skipped evening dance class, but were back in our usual spot. Changed out of our roles and back into dance gear when Uncle Donnie and Aunt Twy came to collect us. Neither of them were very pleased with us, yet they never said anything, only that the certain areas of Paris were out of bounds, that Lycan was on the prowl, and to never leave our phones home again..." She was pacing the length of the deck, glancing fervently at the forest.

Jake's fury was off the charts now.

_*Drat the pack hive mentality. Lori didn't stand a chance in keeping their adventures a secret, not when Jake wanted the complete rundown of the past six years.*_

"We'll, uh, be in the library working on that science project…" The boys bolted inside the house for cover.

"I'll watch over dinner while you, um, try to refrain from causing too much bloodshed…"Rory turned her focus on saving dinner.

"I've got this handled, sweetie. You run along inside, alright." Jazz took the spatula and tongs out of her hands.

"Uncle Jazz, you really don't wanna mediate this time…Nessie just confessed something…" She didn't dare turn to eye her parents. Their silence spoke volumes.

"Why are you even upset? It happened last May, before I came back home. I never actually faced him. I'm not a fool, nor do I have a death wish. It was never my intention to even let on that I was there, only eavesdrop thru Dolph. No one ever said, not once, that he had that ability. It took me completely by surprise and all of my focus to maintain my composure." Nessie sulked.

"Hold on a second. We're not talkin about Jake going off the reservation here are we?" Jazz drawled darkly, eyes narrowing to slits.

"No, Jasper, we are not. Renesmee thought it in her best interest to eavesdrop on a meeting between Lycan and his agent…and we're reeling over her confession…Her stupidity…the monster had his fingers in a dozen or more historical wars. Whole civilizations fell because he finds causing chaos amusing and humans are nothing but chess pieces on a playing board! How could you not know that he had gifts of the mind! He manipulated people like marionettes! Was school so dull and boring that you needed a little amusement! Clearly our trust in your ability to behave rationally and use good judgment was way off the mark! The fiend instigated the slaughter of three-quarters of the European and Asian Were population not even a decade ago and you thought the two of you were safe playing spy! After seeing it first hand, yet you willingly risked yours and Lorelei's lives because you were curious about his intentions towards you and Jacob? Why didn't you tell Donavan what you'd discovered? Paged Cain! Dialed me instead! You are still very much a juvenile, an infant to Lycan's eyes! I am extremely disappointed in you! This is not a game of strategy! Nor a puzzle for you to unravel or solve! It's life and death, Renesmee! You made a promise to me and you've not only broken it! You've shattered any trust that Bella and I have in you into a million pieces!" Edward glowered at his oldest, eyes dark as midnight, tone lethally soft.

"Daddy…"

"I was against you going to study in Paris for this exact reason. Lycan. I knew what you were capable of if you had the opportunity to cross his path. You thrive off challenges. It gives you a rush to buck the odds. The more uncertain you became about Jacob the worse your risk taking increased. What better place to buck the odds than Lycan's home turf. Jake can easily handle fending off his female admirers. There was no reason to take such a risk. Nor would Jake wish you to…Your actions, after you returned home make perfect sense now. Guilt is a powerful motivator. It explains why Brady and Collin were so mad at the two of you for half the summer and spent almost all of it on tour." Bella wasn't angry as much as she was disappointed in her daughter.

"Momma…"

"Not another word, Renesmee Carlie. That you don't even realize the grievous misjudgment of your actions is alarms enough. Go to your room. We'll call you down for dinner and while you're up there I want you to think hard about your actions. I want a lengthy essay, no less than fifty-thousand words on why you feel that it's perfectly safe to continuously push the envelope like you're some untouchable deity. Why you feel that you're above following the rules and the pros and cons that go along with having such an attitude." Edward laid down the law.

"An essay, Daddy? Really? That's so juvenile…Jacob is…"

"As off the charts furious and disappointed as all of us are with you…" Jazz cut her off. "Your daddy's right, as is your momma. An intelligent, highly gifted, child like yourself only gets the point, sees the what could have beens and the whys, when they are forced to brainstorm the matter at hand and put it into words. Us yellin at ya just bounces off and we need something to get through to you."

* * *

"Fine! You want why I threw caution to the wind and said screw the blood world!" Nessie dropped all of her shields, gave them exactly what they wanted the truth about why she'd done a one-eighty on all of them. Giving her Dad and Uncle the brunt of it and her mother and Rory just a taste. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but she was far beyond caring about it.

"He lied to me! Every promise was broken! We went from an understanding before he left for University life to square one in less than a year! He shut me out without giving me any warning or reason why! School became his world! His focus! His means of avoidance! I couldn't fathom why he was treating me so distantly. Keeping me at arms length. That summer when I surprised him by taking courses there for Pre-Vet, just like we'd planned. He treated me like an annoying kid sister, while he tolerated the Co-ed's! That Elly hanging all over him! It was like the worst pain imaginable, watching some girl practically do a lap dance…putting her lips on his, even if he was most likely telling her to get lost."

"I couldn't stick around, it was killing me, so I left campus to go spend the rest of summer with Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil. I was so miserable and angry. I had to express it. Purge it from my system, so I wrote reams of music. Practically locking myself for days in their Music room until I had exhausted the pain and fury in my head. Till it had all gone silent. I was numb when I walked into the Sun room and found Grandma Renee and Lori chatting with Professor Amara about offering us both a place at Julliard. We were both gifted beyond our years…it would mean time away from our families…that's what caught my attention. Distance, even though it caused me pain, was what I needed. New York City fit the bill nicely. I smiled brightly and after a lengthy talk with Lori…she was thrilled out of her mind at the opportunity and relieved that I was actually snapping out of it. We both said yes. Then phoned all of you with the news…" She felt Jake in the shadows of the forest, but continued on without missing a beat.

"I needed to tell Jake the good news in person, but I kept putting it off until momma forced me to do it. I was leaving in two days time and she didn't understand why I was avoiding him. Embry, Seth, and Quil directed us to the library. The three of them were getting settled in at their new Brownstone back for sophomore year. Jake was studying. Finishing up a paper. The guys had gone on about how Jacob had been a bear all summer, because we'd been so distant. For me to please go see him then maybe he'd be more like himself again. Momma and I walked into the library, me with the hope that I'd been wrong that he'd missed me like I'd missed him. Another girl was slithered up beside him, whispering, giggling something in his ear. He'd leaned over to growl something and she kissed him just as I'd stepped over to the table. Jake heard my gasp, felt my hurt. I burst into tears and couldn't race out of the library fast enough. I felt like a fool, of course he was attracting females like bees to honey. He was a dream hunk. It wasn't his fault, not really. Oh, how he tried to do his damndest to explain his side of it. They wouldn't leave him be and on and on…I shut him out. Plastered a fake smile of understanding on my face. Gave him a hug, which he returned fiercely, then broke the big news that I was off to New York. I'd fixated on being a Vet to sync myself with his dream. I realized that was wrong, so I was off to Julliard with Lori to follow my dream. Lies all lies. I just needed to get away. I couldn't get that girl kissing him out of my head."

"It made me so mad, so I channeled that fury into my music and art. In truth, I'd expected him to come after me. Transfer to Columbia, but he was entrenched at WSU. It was only for a year, but seeing him during Holidays, how distant he was, had me begging to be able to go back again. He'd stayed on campus the entire summer. Collin and I were both at a loss. Brady and Lori were a couple. Lucy and Gabe. Lace and Matt…So we formed a pact to be each others dates for all the group outings. It was easier. Jake was fine with it and Rory…even that small, wise beyond her years, thought it a brilliant idea. We were both kindred spirits, as close as siblings, not unlike Jake and Momma. We helped each other with the ups and downs in our lives. Him with his Extreme sports overnight fame and me with my musical recognition. Both unwanted elements in our lives, but part of the career paths that we'd chosen. Stand in boyfriend. Stand in Girlfriend. Awkward at times, but it worked like a charm."

"Jake for the most part had shut me out. Treated me like a pal, one of the guys, and I took what I could get. It was something at least. He still had his entourage of female admirers. One more determined than the rest. Lidia. The summer before I left for Paris. I'd breezed through Drivers Education. Lori had just gotten her license. Brady and Collin wanted to show off their new rides, spoils of winning championships, to their big brothers. I wanted to see Jacob before I left. In truth, I hadn't told him about Paris, because I didn't have my heart set on going, not really. New York was barely tolerable. France would be a daily battle just to get on with the day…that annoying prat Dolph had updated his Facebook page, declaring he was Paris bound for the year, a friend from Julliard gave me fair warning on his whereabouts because he had hit on her too…"

"Sorry, I digress…Lidia Stine, dressed like a sex-kitten, answered his door like she lived there. Telling me her Jakey was out getting pizza for their study session. She was wearing the sweatshirt I'd gotten him from New York and indecently cut bootie shorts. I saw red. I knew Jake had stalker problems and he'd left the windows open. It was nearly ninety outside and the smell of something burnt beyond recognition wafted from the kitchen. He'd left a mess too, which wasn't like him, so I ignored the floozie whining that she'd tell Jakey that I'd stopped by and that I should get lost. I had the pan of burnt bacon in my hands and accidently flung the contents at Lidia. I'll admit it was petty, but it got her to take off his sweatshirt and run screaming out the door in fury." Nessie smirked at that memory.

"I cleaned up the kitchen, but left the soiled sweatshirt where she'd dropped it. She'd raced past Jake, as he was returning home from his shift at the twenty-four hour Animal hospital. He walked into his apartment swearing at himself for leaving the window open, all of that flew from his mind when he spied me taking out my temper on the cast-iron frying pan. I'd rolled it up like the fruit snacks the tweebs were so addicted to. He eyed his soiled sweatshirt laying on the floor and me mangling the skillet like it was silly putty in my hands and knew that I was the reason Lidia had fled the scene. Jake looked so exhausted, so I took pity on him and fixed him lunch while he crashed on the sectional. He was out before his head hit the throw pillows. I left him a note saying I got into the Sorbonne. There was a professor there I'd give my left arm to study under and she'd sent me and Lori a personal invite. I couldn't pass it up. It was a year, but I'd be home for Holidays. I wished him well on his third year of Vet school."

"Taking the cowards way out, I left it at that. Got on a plane a week later and never returned any of his messages until I was settled and ready to talk to him again…" Nessie had bared all and was raw inside again.

"So there you have it, why I had such a careless attitude. I didn't want to think about my actions. I wanted answers, so I got them. Then I came home determined to get him back, not that I've had a great deal of success at it, which completely had me at a loss until Daddy and I had our talk a little while ago. He clued me in to what I was blind to see. Everything lifted off my shoulders. I was happy again. The music in my head was glorious and I had to write. Something I haven't done in months. Then this mess happened and I'm blocked again because of something that happened a year ago in Paris." She threw her hands up in defeat when no one said a word and the feelings around her were anything but pleasant. Anger, remorse, compassion…it ran the gamut of emotions. Her parents and Uncle's eyes said it all and she was so wary as what Jake was feeling that she unconsciously blocked him out.

* * *

"So basically you've been miserably unhappy for the past six years and all of us were oblivious about it because you never gave us any sign until recently that anything was wrong. No that's not entirely true. Your music and art were a red flag, but we chose to take you at your word that you were fine when in truth you were far from it. Most of that misery was brought on by your own doing, because you didn't wish to rock the boat between yourself and Jacob. The problem with that line of thinking was that it only made things worse and the two of you became estranged from each other because of it. Jacob compounded the situation by not sitting you down and talking about your feelings towards his unwanted female admirers who were set on curing him of his condition. I'd say the two of you both were and still are harboring massive insecurities about your feelings towards each other, even though one of you went well above and beyond to deter would be pursuers away." Edward got up to gather his daughter into his arms.

A shirtless, jean clad, barefoot, Jake beat him to it.

"I waited for you to finally drop all of your blasted shields and talk to me, but you kept pulling away. You'd bolt before I got a chance to explain what was up. I wanted to go after you. Drop everything, but you gave every signal that you needed space. I respected that and focused on the only thing I could. School. I only came home during Holidays, because you were there and I finally got to breathe without feeling this aching emptiness inside. Yeah, we were back to square one, but at least I got to see you and if that meant just being your friend for a while I'd take it. Then one year at Julliard turned to two and I wanted to chuck everything and transfer to an Ivy league school, but you seemed happy that's all that mattered to me so I buried myself in classes, apprenticing, anything to keep my mind off this void inside of me. That you seemed perfectly fine was maddening. Here I was off the scales miserable while you seemed so happy with your friends, with Collin." He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her, the feel of her in his arms, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I knew it was nothing, just two best friends making the best of being the only two in your close-knit group, pack if you will, at least to your peers eyes not coupled off. It was obvious to me that it was a bond not unlike what Bells and I shared, but it didn't make it any easier. Seeing you in tabloid rags or on the entertainment programs was even worse, but I knew fact from fiction. I figured your days of running were over and I'd have your Junior year at Forks High. Weekends, well , when I had them free, to go home and see you or you could come see me. I knew about your sixteenth birthday present. We'd test the waters again…then Lidia screwed all of that up by climbing in thru my open window, all because I'd been late for work and charcoaled my breakfast. Months of painstaking work to get us back to being together. Gone. You skipped the country and didn't speak to me for weeks. Then came the weekly Emails. The occasional nightly chat online or phone call. Never once did you bring up Lidia and I didn't dare to, at least we were speaking again. Vet school was taking all of my time and energy, just like your music was for you." He kissed the top of her head when she snuggled closer.

"I was going to surprise you by flying to Paris during Spring Break, but I was on baby watch 24/7. My assignment was to care for a mare throughout the entire foaling process, so I couldn't swing it. I sent you a care package loaded with all your favorites and dozens of brownies and chocolate monster cookies that the guys swear are as addictive as crack. That and a video camera with footage of the Mare and foal, along with it in hopes that you would send it back with adventures of you and Lori in Paris. And you did send it back with a care package loaded with goodies from Europe, a song and painting celebrating the birth of the baby foal, and new sweats and t-shirts with Property of Nessie on the front from your trip to Scotland. To me that was all the signal that I needed that we were okay. I was finally able to relax for the first time in forever and it felt great to be able to enjoy a game, concert, or hang out with my brothers and not only be half there. It also cleared my mind and focus. You got back and I moved mountains to juggle my schedule for you when I could during weekends. We were back to being best friends, only this time it was me who was distant because…" He was cut off by Nessie softly kissing him for the first time ever on the lips.

_:I sing for you…like you sing for me.:_ She wrapped her arms around his neck when he dove his hands into her hair and kissed her back, not passionately. Softly like he was cherishing her and the feelings from his kisses and having him hold her again had her heart bursting with joy. "I love you so much, Jacob…" She sighed happily between kisses.

"I love you, Renesmee. Forever and ever." He cradled her face between his hands. :_I missed you so much. I was an empty shell without you. I love you, Renesmee. I'm so sorry things got so messed up between us. This wanting each other's happiness has its drawbacks. I'm home to stay now and just in time to take you to your Senior Prom. That's if I can spring you early from your eternal groundation.: _

She threw herself into really kissing him, putting her heart into it and he answered her by crushing her to him. Neither one of them gave a damn about the audience around them or the three happy pets circling around their legs.

* * *

Next

Chapter3

Insanity

* * *

Cindra © 2010-2012


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter Three

Insanity

By Cindra

* * *

A/N: Now you get to see Jake's side of things, as he finally arrives home after six long years away. It's been years since Jake's pulled the Alpha card with the younger set of his pack, so a summons doesn't necessarily mean that they instantly shift forms and go to his side. The three of them have developed stubborn, independent, persona's. But the do respond using their means of communication in spades.

FYI- Billy and Lily have a five-year-old daughter, Sara Lily Greywolf-Black.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and story line that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

* * *

La Push, WA

(Jake's arrival an hour before it all hit the fan.)

Jake had never been so happy to see the Rez in his life. The smell of the waves crashing against the rocks stung his desynthesized nose as he parked in front of his parents home.

Ranger. One of Rad and Lady's kids rounded the backyard and straight for him with his charge on his back. The pup of two years was the size of a small Shetland pony, so the little pint sized five-year-old bundle of energy stayed seated on his massive back.

Sara Lily Greywolf-Black had been a welcome addition and joy to Billy and Lily's lives.

"Jakey!" Sara's blue-grey eyes lit up with glee and she leaped from Ranger into her big brother's arms.

"You're getting so big." He cuddled her close, laughing when she scooted around to his back and scrambled up onto his shoulders. "I missed you so much, little bug." He kissed her tiny fingers.

"Missed you more," She kissed his cheek. "Nessie misses Jakey too. She sad. Big brother stay now. No go away long time again."

"Yeah, I know, little bug, but I'm back to stay now. I'll make things better. Promise." He swung her upside down and blew raspberries on her belly, making her squeal in delight.

"Sara Lily Black, what part of bath time did you not…" Billy stepped outside in search of his baby girl. "Jake! Welcome home, son. We weren't expecting you for a few more weeks." His face broke out in a surprised, but happy smile.

"I didn't want a big homecoming deal, so I changed my schedule. I'm still getting used to the new title on the end of my name. Doctor of Veterinary Medicine doesn't seem real to me yet." He grinned at his father when he rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey, I'm not the cap and gown kind of guy or into giving speeches, so I bailed on the whole pomp en circumstance and graduated a month early. I'm not gonna miss taking Renesmee to the Prom."

"Renesmee's under House Arrest for…"

"Nessie gots in big, big, trouble…"

"Cutting class. Blackmailing Bells into helping her. Stealing the Zagato. Yeah, I know. It was me she came to see. She's been leashed and has told me all about it using every means technologically possible when Edward and Bella are reining in the boys. It's not like she hasn't already graduated, but jacking Edward's Special Edition Aston and blowing off class every Friday for a little over a month was bound to have it's repercussions…like the two of us being estranged from each other on and on these past years…" He locked eyes with his father.

"Don't even go there with me, Kid. That's your puzzle to solve. I'm staying clear of it." He plucked Sara out of Jake's arms and headed inside.

"C'mon, Dad! I'm walking on razor blades here!" Jake stalked after him.

"Well, you should be! That female fan club of yours has Ness tied up in knots." He shot back as he took the stairs two at a time.

_:Dad, I'm not cheating on her! She's it for me! I'm broken, alright! I can't respond to any other female except for her! I can't help it of the Alpha in me drives females crazy! And they sure as hell are not my fan club, try stalkerratzi! They never give up, nothing deters them! Not even Dori's full proof plan, at least not_ the cut throat ones of their cult..: His face flushed crimson under his bronze skin. It didn't take Billy long to fill in the rest of the blanks.

"You didn't! Jake, it couldn't have been that bad!" Billy threw back his head, roaring with laughter.

_:Dad! It's not funny! I was being attacked wherever I went by crazy, hormonal, females! No to them means come and jump me!:_ Jake snarled darkly. "Desperate times, Dad…"

"Did Nessie see any of these, uh…" Billy handed Sara to Lily.

Lily stood in the bathroom doorway, curious as to what was going on.

_:Fill ya in later, hon. Jake and I need to have a father/son talk…that, uh, packet that we thought was a mistake on support groups and reassurances that WSU was a safe campus with a strict policy on supporting everyone's rights and all that Fall of his second year at WSU wasn't entirely that far off the mark…:_

"I see…so you were that desperate were you…" Lily's lips twitched, eyes dancing with mirth, yet she remained serene. "Welcome home, Jake. I assure you that we will endeavor to keep those who are…causing you such duress… at bay and such drastic measures will no longer be necessary." She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Look, yeah, it was desperate, but I need a deterrent that was full proof and it worked…" Jake shot her a desperate look, anything to change the subject. " So can I crash here or what?"

"Wouldn't you prefer your own place?"

"Yeah, the, uh, garage apartment at Castle Cullen, nope not gonna happen. The Den's out too. It's now teen central …"

"I meant your new place. They finished it last week. Two weeks ahead of schedule." Billy fished a set of keys out of his pocket.

"My place…you mean…"

"Yep, Esme and Lil's had Tyler design ya a new den. The site is one of your favorites, only now you'll have a roof over your head while you brood." He tossed him the keys.

"I've always wanted a place there, but it was only a dream. I never said anything…how did you even…" Jake was speechless, touched beyond measure as he stared down at the keys in his shaking hands.

"Renesmee wanted you to have your own private lair to come home place away from everyone, where you could do as you pleased without being under constant watch from the family." Lily smiled.

"She calls it your 'Fortress of Solitude' it's a cliff side design. All redwood, stone, and glass as is the family tradition. You've got a front row seat to watch the storms roll in from your back deck. Ness had a major hand in the build. Nothing but the best for her Paris. It's really something to see…" Billy gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She created a Bachelor Pad for me, because she thinks I've moved on with someone else?" Jake ground out through clinched teeth, his eyes darkening to midnight. "Is that what all of you believe too?" His shaking hands shoved the keys into his jacket pocket.

"Nessie loves Jakey. She say so lots. Wants Jakey be happy. All that matters. She patient. She waits. They no ever like she be." Sara all too aware of what shaking meant. Change.

"No confidence at all that the reason I busted my butt for six years was for her! I had to resort to…No! Dori started that bombshell by telling my stalkers that it was pointless to even try and catch my eye. I played for a whole other team and that was just to get them to back off! The Alpha curse gives off a pheromone that attracts them like bees to honey! That and Lycan's a piece of work and set his sights on Ness and me! That's besides the point! I used the guys as buffers between us because she Sings for me! Ever since she sent me that sign…the I don't know Dark Jacob side of me isn't reined in anymore and she's Ness. I need those fail-safe's around us to keep that side of me leashed after being dormant for nearly ten years!" He needed to go cool off before he phased right there in the upstairs hallway. He didn't wanna trash his parents house or terrify his baby sister, so he stalked down the hall, vaulted over the railing, and stormed out the front door.

"She's like Bells! I'll go fricking insane trying to battle her inferiority, low self-esteem complexes!" He roared up at the sky.

_*My god! She made Angelina Jolie look like a hag and didn't even have a clue that she was Perfect just as clueless and naïve as like Leeoo, in that classic The Fifth Element!*_

He glowered darkly at the forest. Now that his goal was met and he was home to stay, all he'd wanted to do was focus on slowly getting Ness acclimated to this next phase of their relationship. Test the waters, see if she was ready or not. That had been the plan, now he felt like taking off and brooding for a month.

No trust. Zero confidence in him not to stray. No belief in the unbreakable soul bond that they shared. She was it for him and kissing anyone else left a repulsive taste in his mouth. Lidia was the worst of the bunch and he knew what her game was now. The thing was that Ness always fled the scene before he could give her his side of the story that was until a few days ago when she nearly opened up her feelings to him.

He kicked off his sneakers. Pulled off his sweatshirt, a gift from his princess last spring. Tossed that into the front seat of his Jag along with his watch, and the promise bracelet that Ness had made him before he left for WSU.

Her music had darker tones, but then she drew off of life experiences when she wrote. He'd figured the tone of her music mirrored her true feelings about being apart from him. That had been his guess and he hadn't been off by much on that score.

She was like her parents, a master at hiding her feelings. She could be miserable on the inside, yet convey a bubbling, happy, teenager to everyone around her. Her mask was flawless. She was a premiere actor. Going through the motions as if everything was fine when she was screaming inside.

He knew. Hell, he'd put on an act for six years, not that he regretted his choices. They'd made him a better man. Taught him focus, discipline, the experience had been good for him.

It was maddening that she thought he could ever have feelings for anyone, but her.

"Yeah, right, I might as well been a unic."

No one stirred his blood except for his Renesmee.

The rest of his clothes followed and were tossed into his car. In less time than it takes to blink he had phased into his favored form. The russet wolf and was running full burn across the yard and into the forest. His howls echoing for miles.

His brothers were overseeing the move, leaving the youngest members of his pack to respond to his emotional meltdown.

* * *

First Beach

Collin, Lori, Brady, Matt, and Gabe were all surfing. Lacy and Lucy were stuck inside finishing off a paper that they'd been putting off for weeks. It was either finish it or no Prom. Matt and Gabe had finished it weeks ago, being on Team Lonewolf-Storm meant maintaining a high GPA for all the boys.

"Sucks to be you, Buddy." Matt loaded up his board in back of his Ford Edge. "We gotta bail, later."

"That doesn't sound like a happy welcome home to me. He sounds pissed." Gabe tossed his into the back of his Ford Escape. "Collin, we promise to visit you in the ICU."

The Weber twins beat a hasty retreat towards home.

"Yeah, we kissed…it was when Blake and Camilla were slithering around…it's not like it meant anything… Ness and I are best friends. We look out for each other. It's never bugged big brother before. Nah, this is all about her not trusting him." Collin shrugged it off as if Jake's fury were no big deal.

"The two of them have been circling around each other for eternity. Like one endless Gift of the Magi episode." Lori rolled her eyes. "He had Lidia that cancels that little incident at the Glee concert out."

"Each wants the other to be happy and so the endless cycle of self sacrifice." Brady had his arms around Lori's waist and his chin on her head. "Brilliant as always, babe."

Jake howled again this time it was an order. He wanted details and he wasn't above pulling rank to do it. _:Front and center! Now! Playtime has been canceled!:_

_:Grow up, Jacob! Nessie and Collin share a strictly platonic relationship. It's all an act for the public eye and means of deterring prats like the Blakes!:_ Lori narrowed her eyes to slits and gave him a taste of what she and Ness had seen involving him and other Co-ed's.

_:None of that was my fault, baby sister! Ness never stuck around long enough to let me explain my side! The Alpha gene attracts females like a pheromone! It's part of my genetics! I can't turn it off! If you don't believe me then go ahead see for yourselves! I took drastic measures to scare them off! It worked for the majority of them, but there were three of Shining One origin that would not take the hint!:_ Jake focused on reining in his temper. Collin had kissed Renesmee or she had kissed him because of the Douche and his sister pursing them while they'd been at a concert. It hadn't been pleasant for either of them, but the Blakes had given up the hunt at least in the States.

_:So that was the big secret? Why didn't you tell Ness or the rest of us?: _Collin's own temper was on the rise.

_:Yes! It would have made everything so much easier! She wouldn't have been so recklessly wild…!: _Lori was fuming mad at Jake for keeping them in the dark.

_:Leaving us out was cold, Jacob. All it did was make you and Ness miserable going on six years. You focused on school while Nessie channeled her darker side: _Brady growled darkly.

_:Recklessly wild my ass! Being pissed at me I get! Going and doing a mind meld with Lycan crosses the line into insanity! You knew what she'd gotten from Blake's head and you didn't give anyone the heads up? Our family there all call Paris home base or did while you were living there to keep an eye on you! To protect you! Because Europe is Lycan Central! You knew he was meeting Lycan! The worst big bad on the planet and still you followed the Douche bag!: _ Jake's fury was off the scales as he prowled the woods on the way to Edward and Bella's place.

_:Stop Dark Renesmee? Not bloody likely. Back her up, make sure she followed her original plan, yes, but nothing stops her when she's on a tear about something or someone. She's too much like her parents. It scared us both out of our minds, but it changed her attitude about you. To me it was high time she pursued what was hers. It changed right after her mental chat with Lycan. She got your goodie box and viewed everything on that video camera a zillion times on her Tablet, laptop, smart phone, any and all devices that could play it. It was like a whole new Nessie. We got to truly enjoy ourselves like the trip to the UK. She had those souvenirs personally designed just for you while we were staying there. We searched all over the EU collecting goodies to send to you and everyone back home.: _ Lori growled back in her defense.

_:Yeah, well, I was gonna surprise her during Spring Breaks, but always got sidelined by a lab, apprenticeship, or assignment for class. Squeezing eight years into six was a bitch. Zero free time. No time for fun. Becoming a Vet, especially one that specializes in more than one field is hell. It threw me completely when she changed directions in what she wanted to do career wise, but I was supportive when she focused on the arts with a vengeance. Leaving her family and strong circle of friends in her wake. Lori lucked out. She's as much of a virtuoso as Nessie, so she got to see her everyday. Watch her evolve into this complex, independent, stunning, charismatic, young woman. You have no idea how much I've envied you over these past six years…:_ Jake was back in his human form pacing the forest a stones throw away from Bella and Edward's place. He was wearing jeans. Thanks to a delivery from Tosh, Esme and Carlisle's pup, with a note from Alice and Rose ordering him to cool it or they'd dismantle his wheels. Not the Zagato, his Jag the car that he'd rebuilt himself. It was priceless to him.

_:Six years of critical acclaim and misery. You checked out first by being the gentleman and humoring your harem instead of sending out a flare for reinforcements. Better yet Indian tribes have arrange marriages all the time. You could have arranged marriages all the time. You could have used that tactic. You were taken and when Nessie visited she could have been seen as your betrothed. Problem solved. They would have moved on, Nessie would have been less like big sister was after big brother fled the scene and more like a happy content teenager. Not constantly pushing herself to the limit at everything she set her mind to. Music and art allowed her to vent all that violence, misery, and heartbreak into a medium less destructive to humans. I particularly love the piece she named __Journey into Chaos__ it's been compared to Rachmaninoff. By the ending note you've been wrung out like a sponge, completely emotionally spent. Then there's __Silent Heart__ another gut wrenching piece. __La Tua Cantante__ will leave you in tears it's so moving that and __More than my Life__ had over three million hits on Youtube.__My Paris__ had five million in two days. __Dancing Moon__, __Wolves at Play__. All of them earned global recognition and prestigious awards. She's never displayed a single one, because it didn't send you running to her.:_ Lori wasn't kind, but brutally honest.

_:Let's clear something up right here and now. She ran not me and because of that I was leashed by Cain, Oberon, and Ian from my Sophomore year on. I got reprieves for Holidays and Spring Break, but my schedule was brutal. The guys only saw me in passing. I missed all of your big moments, but cheered for you from my couch. Most of the time alone or with the guys. Never with a random girl. I was always a phone call, Text, Email, Skype, or Web chat away. Hell, our link knows no bounds. She shut me out for weeks, sometimes months at a stretch, if anyone is in the wrong then it's Renesmee Carlie for not believing that what we have is forever and unwavering…:_ Jake remained hidden in the shadows, pacing as he caught himself up on everything he'd missed.

Misfit grumbled her profane take on the matter from her perch on a branch just above his head while Rad and Lady stared pensively at him from their spot underneath the tree.

"Team Ness too, eh, my friends? Well, I've never betrayed her trust, not once in six years did I stray and for what?" He glowered up and then down over at his audience.

"How am I supposed to get past this, huh? She has no confidence in us. No trust in me at all. Hell, that bachelor pad proves that she thinks I've got me a frickin harem. Stalkers yes, by the droves, but that's not my fault. She never once stuck around long enough to hear my side of anything. No, the little coward runs, bolts like a doe caught in a hunter's crosshairs. Relationships can't survive without trust. I mean, what's gonna happen every time we fight or disagree about something? Is she gonna run or are we gonna be a team and face it together? So far all she's done is run…" His eyes narrowed, he was finally getting details. Her side, reasoning for fleeing, instead of standing her ground and it was enlightening to say the least. He owed Edward big time for cluing her in, but for now he had a princess to soothe. Audience be damned. He was gonna finally kiss her. Edward was just gonna have to suck it up and deal.

She was finished and Edward was doing his usual being the peacemaker between the two of them.

_:Thanks for the Intel, guys. Ness just cleared up what Lori left out, so I have a clearer picture on what's what. Collin, you are officially relieved of pseudo-boyfriend duty. Best friend/Big brother is all fine and good, but all the rest that's done. I'll handle Blake or any other wanna-be from here on out. See ya in a while at the cookout. I've got a princess to…sorry that's privileged…later.:_ He let them off leash to focus solely on his Ness.

In less than a minute he was up on the deck with her in his arms and life was good again.

* * *

Next

Chapter4

Perfect Opportunities

* * *

Cindra © 2010-2012


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter Four

Up to no good

By Cindra

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know it has been an eternity since I last posted, but what can I say life got in the way. Introducing Anthony 'Tony' and Michael Jacob 'MJ' Cullen...they have a problem with responsibility, their plotting always gets them in trouble, which leads to one doozy of a stinky situation... enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and storyline that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

() Twin link

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

_*How long could two people play tonsil hockey? * _Tony Cullen rolled his eyes, silently making gag gestures at his twin. The two of them were recording their big sister sneaking back into her room after Jake had kissed her goodnight, for what seemed like an eternity. (Stage one complete. Let's bail before she senses us.)

MJ rolled his eyes. (She's too far gone on Jake to care if even the house was on fire. Three days of sneaking in after midnight is more than enough to cement stage one and move on to stage two of the plan.)

(Prom's tonight. We're cutting it close.)

(Nah, we knew it would come down to the wire.)

(Well, it has to be tonight or we miss our window.)

(We have to crack the security to the hanger today. Ally and Mia are still in the process of doing that while Dev and Jules are handling the distraction part of the plan.)

(MJ, it'll never work if Drew, Ana, Leo, and Rory don't come around.)

(The twist is that Drew, Annie, and Leo don't wanna be the distractions this time round. They feel that being older by a few weeks gives them seniority over Dev and Jules.)

(Tony, we all like fast rides, even Rory does. But we all can't get our fix. Someone has to create the diversion.)

(Rory's out. Dad'll skin us alive. That's fact. We'll be shipped off to the Double C for eternity. It's dicey with any of the girls. The Uncles and Grandpa are as bad as Dad is. But we need Ally, Mia, and Jules to make this work.)

(Tell me something I don't know like how we're gonna get Rory to not go nuclear on us and blow the whole deal?) The two of them had climbed up to what was now their tree fortress at the top of Ole Glory to strategize.

(She'll be focused on Nessie, Aunt Lori, Lacey, and Lucy while the four of them get all dolled up for Prom. It's an all day girl ritual, giving us our window to set the plan into motion.) Tony was counting on it.

(How are we gonna get out of playing ball? Dad'll know we're up to something if we bail.) MJ frowned.

(We won't have to bail, bro. Here at home will be female central. An all day primping fest…Aunt Alice will be focused on the girls all day, Ally and Mia will have zero difficulty getting whatever we need. Aunt Rose will be distracted too so Jules can also commence with her part of the plan.) Tony popped Skittles into his mouth.

(We'll have to settle for two instead of three.) MJ downed a handful of M&M's.

(Four flows better anyway.) Tony plopped down into one of their custom made video gaming chairs. Their Uncles had pimped out their lair for their last birthday, so it was eco-friendly, off the grid, and a techno utopia.

MJ stood in front of their Microsoft Surface and started brainstorming possible outcomes on what the two of them fondly called Al. "Hey, Al." He spoke to the screen.

"_It's four hours beyond your allotted sleep period. Masters Jasper and Edward will be displeased."_ The computer responded with a clipped British accent, reminiscent of an Old English butler not unlike the famous Alfred Pennyworth of comic book lore. Jasper's company was working on AI's. Al was one of a kind, created especially with the boys in mind.

"It's Friday, Al. Lay off the nagging. We've got clearance to crash up here, so it's fine." MJ rolled his eyes. SIRI had nothing on Al.

"_Crashing refers to sleeping, which the two of you are not doing."_

"Chillax, Al. All you'll do is go tilt again trying to bypass the tweaks in your programming, now focus on Project Hermes." Tony had hacked Al's programming, adding a firewall program that prevented their cyber conscience from narking on them to the parentals. Al was one hundred percent loyal to them.

"_Was not a month's confinement sufficient for the two of you?"_

MJ jumped back when a cyber face, as real as it can seem, appeared in its own window at the corner of the screen. The resemblance to his namesake was uncanny. "No way! Tony! Al got an upgrade while we were off grid!"

"Crap! Uncle Jazz will have pulverized my firewall!" Tony vaulted to his feet, flashing over to the table to do damage control. "He lives!"

"Not quite, Master Tony. I can however now interact face to face with you, so it is a step in that direction." Al arched a silver cyber brow at him, his mouth set in a grim line.

Another window appeared at the corner. "Daddy's keeping tabs on when you access Al. Uncle Jazz added parental clients among other things during your groundation period. Like a web cam in your treetop Lair." Rory snarled at the two of them.

"Rory, a little heads up would have been nice!" MJ grumbled darkly.

(It's in the far right corner, hidden by your transformer collection, and he just activated it after the Al alert.) Rory bristled.

"Consider it just desserts for setting me up so that you could go joyriding with our cousins!"

"Easy, baby sister…he didn't mean it…thanks for the Dad alert…" Tony played peace maker.

(I'm not even going to go there, even though I was born first and you two scare babies arrived thirty minutes later!) Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Daddy is fixing a snack for Momma. She's priority. You have a small window before he goes to check on you, so use it wisely. I've already covered for Ness. It's infuriating that I have to do the same for you two as well. The Web cam footage had no sound, but he knows that you're up to something. I've got an earlier ballet class this morning and I've done enough covering for one night. Good night, boys." She shut off her Skype.

"Nice, real, nice…She'll fume for days." MJ groaned.

"Me?! You bit her head off first!" Tony was doing a thorough diagnostics on all of Al's systems.

"Never fear, young masters. The web camera was experiencing technical disruptions. Though, I would suggest that you both retire until morning."

A cat's yowl and two mournful howls split the silent night air.

The boys groaned. "Crap! That's Pepe like ten and our guys zero."

"Missy got it this time too. We were supposed to round them up an hour ago… Dad's gonna…"

"Anthony Edward and Michael Jacob Cullen! Get your tails down here! I told you to put them in for the night before you camped out!" Edward roared up into the ancient tree.

"We were playing the new game…"

"And lost track of time…"

They scrambled down the ancient tree.

"Camp out is canceled! I'm seriously going to skin that skunk alive!" Edward glared at his boys.

"Pepe is sneaky, Dad."

"Pepe?"

"Yeah, as in Pepe le Pew…"

"You…" Edward closed his eyes, trying to rein in his temper. "Named it…"

"Yeah, kinda…he likes Misfit." MJ eyed him warily.

"It's so messed up…he's protecting her from Lady and Rad." Tony nodded.

"And you know this how exactly?" Edward scrubbed his face with his hands, only his sons.

"Missy's tracking chip. We followed it…"

"They were playing in the clearing and in charges Pepe to her rescue…back end blazing…"

"We can show it to you…"

"Sure, we got it all on our phones…."

"Later, boys...now go round them up. I'll rouse Jake. He's making his first house call." Edward stalked back towards the back deck.

"He's supremely pissed…"

"No, really, MJ! Ya, think! Lucky we've got deskunking supplies by the case!" Tony whistled for the dogs as he flashed around the yard, setting up tethers that he coiled around the base of the tree. "We're gonna need Rory or Ness. Dad's roar has them spooked."

"Nah, they're just prolonging their freedom while they've still got it. Tenth time was the limit for Dad. He'll put the collars on them again." MJ called from inside the back garden shed, as he gathered up the supplies and got the Mega-dog bath that was installed in the far wall ready for action.

"Misfit! No! Don't lick it off! It's not gonna go away unless we douse you…" Tony had leashed victim number one and was dragging her into the shed.

The cat hissed and spit. Snarling profanely at the boys, as they hauled her into the oversized tub.

"Not fun is it, cat. What'd ya do? Piss off your boyfriend?" MJ sprayed her down with warm water.

Ears flat, eye narrowed to a slit, tail swinging furiously, she yowled in misery.

"It's not even touching it…" Tony wheezed, eyes watering from the fumes.

"I know. Open up the case of tomato stuff…"

"She'll turn pink…Ness and Rory will maim us!"

"Got any better ideas, genius?"

"No…"

"Open the case, but first go tether the other two, before Dad has a coronary." MJ gritted his teeth. Misfit was not happy, immortal skin or not, her claws stung like a bitch and her teeth as well. Add the eye watering, stomach turning stench, and he was in sensory hell.

"No! Rad! I don't wanna wrestle! Lady, enough with the kisses! I'm gonna seriously blow chunks!" Tony's howl of protest echoed outside.

"You put fun ahead of responsibility as is your norm and this is the result of your actions." Edward choked out, as he tethered Rad after pulling him off Tony. "Christ, dog! Did he get you in the face this time?!"

Rad rolled around on the grass, whining up at his master.

"Lady isn't as hosed as the other two. MJ's got Missy already in the tub. She must've cheesed off her beau or defended her sibs. Man is she swearing up a storm too." Tony plugged his nose; the stench was nearly knocking him flat.

"You morons! Can't you two ever be responsible for anyone but yourselves!?" Nessie snarled at them from the back deck. "Is that too much to ask? Is it? Or is plotting to make off with the Vanquish more important than the livelihood of Lady, Rad, and Missy!?"

"It's just them getting hosed again by Pepe. It's not like they can get seriously harmed or anything…" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they can so be harmed from it! You little selfish cretin! A good dose straight to their muzzle can send them into extremes!" Nessie seethed.

"Yeah, well, maybe they're immune or something…" Tony knelt in front of Lady, searching for any signs of olfactory distress.

"Wolves do have a higher tolerance than domesticated canines, but the spray of a skunk can still cause their senses to go tilt and their olfactory's can swell up like a kid with acute asthma." Jake surveyed the scene from beside Ness.

"Boy's, perhaps what's needed is a more hands on approach about being…" Bella stepped outside; the aroma nearly knocked her off her feet. She gasped, gripping the doorway to stay standing, as a severe case of nausea and dizziness overwhelmed her.

"Easy, Bells, I've got ya." Jake caught her before her knees buckled out from underneath her. "No sense you getting fumigated by aroma de skunk. Edward, me, and the boys have it all handled."

"Was it an army of them this time?" Bella buried her face against his sweatshirt.

"No, they disposed of their nemesis..." Rory gasped, eyes watering from the stench. "See. Over there just at the edge of the yard…" She pointed a shaking finger at the evidence.

"Good lord, Misfit brought back a trophy…" Edward groaned.

"Tony! Get rid of it!" Bella moaned, squirming out of Jake's arms. "Dromi doesn't like it!" She bolted for the bathroom.

"Girls. Fetch some Peppermint tea and crackers for your mother. We'll handle de-fumigating the trio. No sense having you exposed before your formal tonight…"

"It's bad enough that Jacob's being exposed as it is. I have waited six years for this and if you tweebs do anything and I mean anything to bungle up my big night! I will skin you both alive!" Nessie turned on her heel and stalked back inside.

"I'll see to Momma and soothe Nessie, Daddy. I'm going to Joffrey for five week this summer, maybe what the boys need is a summer at the ranch. They'll have to learn responsibility. Uncle Talon will make certain of it." Rory dashed inside after Ness.

"Joffrey? Chicago? By herself? And you and Mom are fine with it?" MJ's growl echoed from inside the shed.

"It is my hometown and the place of my birth. She'll be staying with Peter and Charlotte. Ballet is her dream. She earned a place in their International Summer Dance Intensive program and Joffrey is the best ballet school in the country." Edward bathed Rad's eyes with saline solution.

"Rory'll be homesick in less than a week. She's too fragile and innocent for Chicago." Tony finished burying Pepe and was helping Jake with Lady.

"Rory will be too focused with her classes to even have time to be homesick. It's not like she's going on Holiday, boys." Edward hadn't even fathomed, it didn't even cross his mind that the boys would be this rowed up over Rory being away for the better part of the summer. They were triplets, true, but had rarely behaved as such. It was fascinating in a disconcerting kind of way to see this protective side of his sons emerging towards their sister.

"Nessie went away for three years and I survived. The two of you can handle a few weeks." Jake was checking Lady over for any kinds of respiratory distress.

"Nessie ran for three years, because you were determined to let her try out her wings, no matter if you felt like…Hmmm...Collin and Brady compare it to having your limb ripped out, only it's your heart or half of your soul, when they have to go off on tour and be away from Rory and Lori." MJ had prepared a formula that he'd just Googled on the net. It didn't surprise him in the least that there were cases of the necessary ingredients stacked neatly against one of the walls in the shed. His family was weird like that.

"There is no word that can describe it and the two of us had to choose our own paths." Jake chose one of the three Rubbermaid Wolf-sized tubs and dumped the proper ingredients into it based on the size of his first patient. He tripled the formula. Before easily hauling the tub outside onto the grass.

"We were there, Jake. We witnessed Renesmee's downslide into emotional oblivion, after her visits to your campus. We've heard and seen her renditions mirroring her pent up emotions all locked inside." Tony mirrored his actions, preparing a tub for Rad. "Rory isn't Ness. She's ultra sensitive to everyone and thing around her. Chicago is a cesspool of volatile emotions that will seriously test if not under mind her ability to keep all of the noise, the static that comes with being around emotionally distraught humans at bay." Tony set the tub down and his Dad lifted Rad down into the tub.

"Chicago is a bad idea. Period." MJ toweled off a very appreciative, purring feline.

"She's already had a taste of it when all of you attended the games in Vancouver." Jake rinsed off Lady.

"The entire family attended to cheer on the boys." Edward nodded, as he scrubbed at Rad's muzzle.

"Yeah, you bailed on your own pack…"

"I took a leave of absence to strengthen my pack. My leadership skills are razor sharp now, Tony. I focus on the whole instead of the one with selfish intent. I chose the selfless path for six years and am a better man because I did." Jake cut him off as if he were an annoying yipping pup. The look he gave Tony said as much.

"I wouldn't have done what you did to Ness to Ally." MJ growled.

"Or me to Mia. Shutting her out. All of us, was cold, Jake. Eclipsing your sun, the warmth that Nessie was dependent on was extreme even if it was done with good intentions in mind." Tony shot that zinger into play, annoying pup he was not.

"Boys, that's enough. Jacob was in a constant state of hell. One that you cannot even begin to comprehend. Renesmee left by her own choice. Not once but several times"

"Yeah, we know all that, Dad. Nessie went and did an Uncle Alistair. No trust…blah, blah, blah, we get it…believe us message received." MJ rolled his eyes at his father then fixed Jake with a pensive stare not unlike his father's trademark glare and expected an answer. "What we don't get is why big brother didn't…"

"Go after her?" Jake snarled sarcastically, as he toweled off Lady. "Transfer schools. Toss my dreams. Everything I wanted and mindlessly focus on her needs?" He bit out through clenched teeth. "Because my body was screaming at me to…"

"Yeah, big brother. Why? The hell with why, how did you override the cosmic order of things?" Tony mirrored his brother's stare.

"I said enough!" Edward shot his twins a warning glare. "Interrogating your brother is over. Boys, your room. Bedtime now."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind answering them, they're only defending Ness. I get that." Jake raked his fingers through his mane of jet black hair. He'd kept it long for six years; it fell to just below his shoulder blades. He was finally gonna chop it off, but Ness threatened to scalp him bald if he did, so he was stuck for it at least for now.

"Isabella is frazzled beyond measure and my granddaughters are ready to hang their brothers by their toes. What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Ian snarled from the shadows.

"Pepe struck again for the final time and we're handing the aftermath." Jake tied his hair back at his nape with a leather thong. It was a pain in the ass and constantly got in the way. "Oh and Alexander and Cesar are grilling me about stuff. Other than that not a clue about Rory, well, unless the boys were up to Project Hermes again…."

"The Grandpas leashed him! Anything a mile beyond his tether sent his system nearly crashing, forcing him to turn back whether he wished to or not. True, he was allowed small windows to travel beyond it during breaks or holidays. However, you little snoops, his schedule was brutal and he had prior responsibilities that he could not shirk. People and animals depended on him to be and act like a mature responsible adult. They outweighed his unquenchable need to see me." Nessie glowered at them from the edge of the deck. Her focus only on her brothers and not Jake for fear that this overwhelming guilt would overcome her again, as it had every night since his return.

"Aye, that we did, Young miss. You made it clear as day that space was what you craved, so it was granted to you until your actions indicated otherwise." Ian appeared beside her, his arm across her shoulders.

"You screwed up with Momma and Daddy so badly by standing by and doing nothing, going as far as leashing Uncle Logan from interfering! And you thought you'd give it another go with me and Jacob! Who was truly leashed, Grandpa?! For all not seeing him did was strengthen my resolve to continue to push him away! One weekend a month would have smoothed things…" Nessie seethed, eyes blazing like block coals up at her Grandpa.

"Or melted the boy's resolve! His future and path is just as vital as your own! The decree was set down by the High Council for that purpose alone. I merely carried out their order. A strong leader and man had to be forged, as did a selfish streak in a certain young woman have to be reined in so that you could grow as well. By not having to draw on Jacob's protective aura. Having to look inside yourself. Force you to make choices that didn't revolve around your need to be ever in sync with your heart-mate. Allowed you to pursue other hidden gifts deep inside you. Follow a path completely by your own will alone." He grabbed her chin with gentle but firm persuasion to look at him.

"Please, spare me the falderal that the world needed my music and all that rubbish." Nessie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Aye, Lass, that they did. The world; the realms have been waiting centuries for treasures like you and your father. The triplets will have their time to shine, as well as your cousins that's as clear as the skies of the Isle. But, a virtuoso father/daughter pair as gifted as the Great Masters themselves are as rare as they come. Music feeds ones soul, enriches the mind, as well as heals it. This realm was pining something fierce for a healthy dose of healing magic."

"Notes on paper. Nothing more than my way of releasing my pain while not causing any physical harm on the unsuspecting populace. Mine to deicide to release it to the world, a choice that was carried out without my blessing by the academia. My wishes tossed aside because I was an adolescent and all that tripe." Nessie glared defiantly up at him.

"So forgive me, Grandpa, if I do not rejoice over my notoriety, it was by no choice of my own. And I will not dance to the piper pipe because they clamour for more. Healing magic or not, it's mine to keep or share with the humans."

"Your path chosen freely, now you have to embrace it." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm co-writing a ballet with Rory and contributing to the score for At Last. I loathe tours. They drain your soul. Pop princess I am not. Taylor can have it. No, recording and the occasional charity concert will have to appease them." Nessie grumbled under her breath.

"I was referring to the music and creativity teeming inside of you, bursting at the seams to be free. Indulging the mortals is completely at your leisure."

"I shared her with the world going on five years; forgive me if I wish to be selfish and have her all to myself…. and the family too that goes without saying…" Jake added hastily, when Edward growled under his breath. "The world is just gonna have to do without a Renesmee Cullen masterpiece for a while." Jake growled his say on the matter.

"Renesmee is my child and I have no wish to bend to the will of the clamoring public. Aurora is attending Joffrey under my birth surname. I'll not have her spotlighted as well. I should have done the same with Renesmee, but I was too focused mainly on her mental wellbeing to see clearly." And with a pensive look at the two of them the subject was closed.

"Mistakes were made, as it's the norm in such matters." Ian acknowledged the look with a nod then turned his focus on the boys. "I trust you Lads have both learned a valuable lesson in responsibility."

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" MJ muttered under his breath.

"Kinda hard to let the pets in with Nessie and Jake lip-locked on the back deck….But, yeah, Gramps, we got it." Tony growled in their defense.

Nessie gasped, flushing crimson to her toenails. "You little perverts!"

"Kissing and Cuddling is allowed within reason, but anything else and I'll have to dismember you." Edward locked eyes with Jake. "Her ankle monitor has a silent alarm if tampered with. I'm well aware of your moonlight strolls as of late. The two of you have been through emotional hell, so I let it go. However, just for future reference her bedroom and French doors also have silent alarms, so I will know if you try and sneak in."

"Like you did with Momma when she was my age, even before you two were together!? That's big of you, Daddy…" Nessie's eyes flashed and she ground her teeth in fury.

"Turn in, princess or no Prom this evening." Eyes narrowing to slits, Edward ordered silkily with a hint of warning, not to press her luck, in his tone

"Fine…Be an excessive compulsive, paranoid, manic oppressive, parent! It would serve you right if those two speed demons do take your precious Vanquish for a spin! I'm not Mother! I'm me! You'd best remember that, Warden!" Nessie seethed in fury.

"Your room now…!" Edward snarled.

~~~0~~~~

Face flaming scarlet, she stalked back inside.

*_Cage her is it, well, he needs to learn a lesson about who really needs leashed!* _ She stormed into her room, slamming the doors behind her.

_:Ness, Prom. Humor him.: _Jake tried to soothe her.

:Humor him? I'm gonna make him suffer for not trusting me!: Ness flipped open her laptop, fingers flying over the keys.

:Edward is no Charlie. Of course, he'd put fail-safe's in place…:

:Fail-safe's! It's like a gilded cage and electronic chastity belt rolled into one! I'm not mom! She was a hormonal time bomb just waiting to pounce…well, I'm not! Baby steps is fine by me! What'd he think that I'd jump you!? Gods! He can be infuriating!: She hacked her way into the hanger's security system, setting it to disengage at seven o'clock.

"Dad learns a lesson and the boys get a stay at the Double C and are out of my hair for the summer. Win-win on all counts." She grinned wickedly.

:Cut him some slack, Sweetness. He's on edge. The tweebs are determined to jack the Vanquish!: Jake could see all sides.

:Serve him right if they succeeded.: Nessie easily covered her tracks before Kora could detect her little bit of mischief. Jazz's AI was loyal to him, but the twins were by far her favorite little pixies.

:Baby, be careful it could blow up in your face.: Jake wanted plausible deniability, so he left her to her revenge.

:I'm more discreet than that, Wolfe. It's just a harmless wake-up call and a guaranteed stay at the Double C for the Tweebs this summer. I've got a Spa day for the better part of the morning and afternoon. I'll see you at the big reveal. Night, Wolfe. Love you.: She purred back.

:I'll pray for you. Full bodied polishing sounds brutal. As for the other can't wait to see what matches my gold silk tie. Love you, baby. Sleep tight.: Jake didn't have the heart to tell her that the boys were already booked, as his helpers for the clinic all summer, meaning Double C would not be an option. Well, that and he didn't want her pissed at him or her wrath aimed his way.

Nessie didn't get mad she got even; unless she was unsure of herself then she sulked forever.

He was half-way to his lair when his phone's ringtone, Nessie's My Paris, sang out into the silent night air.

**Nessie Cullen: It's one of these three. I'll surprise you. Full bodied polishing?! Cripes?! I may just hide in my studio!**

Jake's eyes widened at choice number one, a strapless gold sheath with a thigh high slit in the front. _*Never happen. Edward wouldn't let her leave her room, let alone the house.*_

**Jake Black: Angelina has nothing on you, Baby…But…**

He hit send.

**Nessie Cullen: I wish. (rolls eyes) But?! ~~;**

Jake chuckled. She really has no clue how ethereally beautiful she is.

**Jake Black: Edward…Need I say more?**

**Nessie Cullen: It's that revealing?! Daddy'd freak?! Really?!**

Jake shook his head. _*Absolutely clueless.*_

**Jake Black: As in lock you in your tower freak out. You bet your pretty tail feathers…it's, uh…my mind is shutting down just looking at you modeling it.**

**Nessie Cullen: Hmmm…Down, boy.**

Jake glared up at the sky. Clueless and naïve.

He moved on to dress number two and nearly bobbled the phone on his way into his place. _*The Lea Michelle Dress!?*_

It was Black and silver giving the illusion that the lacey cobweb like material barely concealed her figure. It was fully lined, but the idea was still there.

_*Edward would send her to Bram for that one. Hell, he'd dismember any other males just for leering at her!*_ The dress brought out the Alpha and he needed to dive into the ocean and soon. He texted her back with trembling fingers.

**Jake Black: 1&2 not gonna happen?! Are you trying to kill me?!**

**Nessie Cullen: Lori dared me to order it on-line. I'm not built enough for it anyway. Kill you really….?**

Jake stood on his deck glaring out at the sea. _*Built for it?! Was she blind!? The thing fit her like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination!*_

**Jake Black: Now dress three is win-win and so very Ness. Save both 1&2 for future…non-chaperoned, father breathing down my neck, occasions…**

**Nessie Cullen: Promise?**

Jake grinned.

**Jake Black: Bank on it, Baby.**

**Nessie Cullen: Enjoy your swim.**

**Jake Black: Worth a try…**

**Nessie Cullen: Oops…**

_*Finally it registers!*_ Jake rolled his eyes.

**Jake Black: Good night, Brat.**

**Nessie Cullen: Sorry…I mean…it never bothered you…you never once…**

**Jake Black: You sing for me…never forget that. I have my inner wolf on a tight leash. You weren't supposed to know.**

**Nessie Cullen: All this time…**

**Jake Black: You come first always…**

**Nessie Cullen: The boys…**

**Jake Black: Yep…**

**Nessie Cullen: Your room…**

**Jake Black: I was still reeling over your sex kitten look…Seeing you in my sweatshirt…those eyes…biting your lip…Nearly drove me out of my mind…**

**Nessie Cullen: Me too…I very nearly, well, um…**

Jake swore fluently, raking a hand through his hair in frustration, sending the thong tying it back flying off into the deep blue abyss, causing his hair to fly madly about his pained face.

**Jake Black: I know. It drove me mad…that scene haunts my dreams and fantasies. **

**Nessie Cullen: Night, Wolfe…Love you…**

Jake grinned wolfishly. _*You asked for it, baby.*_

**Jake Black: Dream of me, Sweetness. Love you…**

His phone was silent.

He stripped down to his shorts and expertly dove off his deck into the azure blue moonlit water below.

~~~~0~~~~

Edward paced the front of his and Bella's bed like a restless lion. "She called me her jailer, Bella. Renesmee accused me of being an excessive compulsive, paranoid, manic oppressive parent, and warden in front of Ian, Jake, and our boys. She wants the boys to boost the Vanquish. Said it would teach me a lesson." He vented, throwing his arms up in frustration, mouth set in a grim line, eyes pensive.

"She's you and me combined. The silent alarm was for our piece of mind when she was so distant towards everyone and now that she's exploring her relationship with Jake…" Bella got out of bed to soothe him.

"She's mine…"

"Ours, Lion." Bella cuddled up to him, her arms sliding around his waist, and up his back.

"Ours and I will protect what's ours with every fiber of my being."He buried his face in her fragrant strawberry scented hair.

"We will protect. We're a team, remember?" She threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging playfully, eyes only for him.

"Always," He sealed his vow with a searing kiss, swept her up into his arms and they lost themselves in each other.

~~~~0~~~~~

Next

Chapter 5

Just between us girls

~~~0~~~

Cindra © 2010-2012


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter 5

Just between us girls

By Cindra

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

A/N: Season's Greetings...long time no post. Life gets in the way...It's been one of those years...but here is a long chapter to make up for my writers block...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and storyline that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

() Twin Link

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

Spa Central at Castle Cullen

"Your Aunt is a maniac with the waxing and the tweezing." Lucy hissed thru her teeth at Nessie, who was lying on the spa table next to hers, after just finished getting an herbal body wrap.

"I feel like Katniss being groomed by her Prep Team." Lacy moaned as soothing lotion was smoothed over her stinging skin.

"Sis calls it that, actually they all do. We're just lucky because she's half-vamp and I'm pixie/were. We don't have it nearly as bad as other girls because of our genes." Lori and Ness had endured this countless times, so they weren't complaining nearly as much as their best friends.

"The plus is the lotion treatment afterwards keeps you polished for months. She's developed her own line of beauty products with Aunt Miranda and we reap the benefits." Nessie kept her tone soothing.

"Which dress is it gonna be, Nessie? Are ya gonna play it safe or try bringing him to his knees?" Lucy changed the subject as soon as they were left alone by Alice and Miranda's staff.

"The theme is a Midsummer's Night's Dream, Lucy." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "The safe choice…"

"The Angelina strapless sequined sheath looks killer on you. Why not be daring?" Lacy sighed. Leave it to Ness to always play it safe.

"The Lea Michele number would knock him on his ass." Lori turned her head to look over at Ness.

"Do the three of you even wish me to be able to go tonight?" Nessie scowled, sitting up, bracing herself on her elbows. "Ankle monitor. Grounded for eternity. Prom's only a temporary reprieve of my sentence."

"Your Dad's such a softy, Nessie. He's not even saying a word about your nightly walks with Jake."

"Yeah, Ness, you had to have set off your tether and he's let it go."

"That's because my warden has a silent tracker on this bedazzled shackle, as well as the French doors outside my room." Nessie seethed, face flushing with temper, her eyes a deep dark chocolate.

"Welcome to my world. Daddy's been my warden since Brady's and my first official date." Lori grumbled. "Big brother's courtship with Bells made him paranoid to the extreme."

"Grandpa wasn't exactly father of the year, Lori. Brady lives next door; of course he went into extreme parental mode major."

"Our Dad's just as bad, but then Matt and Gabe aren't twenty-two either."

"This conversation is moot anyway. I'm not ready for the other two yet. They bring out his inner alpha. Protect what's mine side of his persona while the Kaleidoscope dress has his full approval."

"You showed him?!" Three pairs of eyes shot her way.

"I was in a temper. His reaction was enlightening to say the least…" Nessie grinned wickedly.

"Spill! Did you model them for him?"

"No! House Arrest remember! I sent him the clips you shot when I tried them on!" Nessie blushed scarlet.

"Inner goddess not brave enough…"

"Geez, cool it with the metaphors, Lucille! We'll be toast if Dad finds out that we…" Lacy was the one flushing scarlet now.

"Inner goddess?" Nessie's eyes popped wide. "Good grief, not you too?! That's…like if the boys were hiding skin magazines under their beds times a thousand."

"How did you pull it off? You're both on parental net lockdown" Lori hissed.

"Who cares how they did it! The blasted story was a fan fiction based off of characters from my Mom's Singer series..."

"Ness…."

"We're…"

"Sorry? Whatever for? The two of you were curious about what the hype was all about. So was I, but I chose the original for my research material. That all of these women feel that they need to be dominated by their male counterparts makes me cringe. That's not healthy, not in my eyes. I've seen it first-hand…"

"Why aren't they pushing up daisies yet? Do Bella or Edward even know? Was it some perv at Julliard during one of my night classes?! That Blake douchebag?!" Lori threw her legs over the spa table and dashed over to her side.

"They probably don't know. Our Renesmee isn't ever forth coming about…"

"Traumatic events. She's too worried about everyone else…"

"I was five or six and didn't know what I was observing. The two in question assumed that I was tucked in for the night. It wasn't the least bit traumatizing. Confounding maybe that a person would…" Nessie bit down on her lip. "Wish to be treated like a possession. It wasn't like the individual to be submissive about anything…It all came to light the evening Grandpa Cain revealed himself to the family…" She bit the bullet and gave them the gist of what had gone down that evening almost seven years ago.

"Rose and Emmett?!" Lori's eyes flared with cold fury. "Five or Six!? While they were watching you?! And Bella and Edward didn't geld him?!"

"So that's why they were in trouble…"

"Yeah, it was obvious that they were guilty about something major…" Lucy echoed darkly, arm around Ness's shoulders.

Rose breezed into the treatment room to check on them. Brow furrowing when she felt the tension radiating in the room, instead of the tranquil Zen only a half hour before. Three of them were consoling her niece.

"Ness? Girls? Has something happened?" She quietly closed the door behind her.

"Nothing that wasn't rectified years ago," Nessie sighed heavily; this was going from bad to worse.

Rose's eyes popped wide, her cheeks flushing scarlet, jaw set in a grim line. "That side of me has been silenced ever since our wake-up call nearly seven years ago."

"Yes, I know that Aunt Rosalie." Nessie hugged her knees.

"Good." Folding her arms in front of her, she took a deep breath, before eying each of the girls with a parental start talking look. "Well, there has to be a reason four innocents are bringing up such a dark, volatile subject. Start talking."

"Curiosity about a certain set of best selling fictional novels and what the big deal was about certain terms like fifty shades or inner goddesses…" Nessie couldn't bring herself to look at her Aunt so she contemplated her toenails.

"I see…So which of you…"

Four faces were the color of a ripe tomato.

"Renesmee? Why on Earth?"

"I'd read practically everything and the Campus was on fire about this story on-line…Mom's book kept being mentioned too…I didn't know about the subject matter…half the minor characters reminded me of the vixens chasing Jake. She made my parents…My Dad into…and Momma…it was…" Nessie shuddered.

"Contrary to what the public thinks. What's portrayed in those books isn't the norm or subject matter for innocents to pursue. In a great many cases wanting to be a dominant or submissive is caused by horrific traumatized events in a person's life. Fifty Shades of F***ed up describes it nicely. Inner goddess, well, we all have that and her portrayal of it is wrong. It's your inner spirit, strength, confidence. It's not about carnal urges, no matter how it's portrayed. It's about absolute control and this unquenching need for it. There's also that pain or past trauma in your mind. You don't care. Don't give a damn about anyone, but yourself that way no one can ever destroy you again. It's a defensive mechanism and Emmett, even though I loved him more than my own existence, was male and I never wanted to be controlled like that again. He's a lot like Ana in many ways. Loves me for who I am fifty shades and all. That term does sum up the chaos going on inside of a victims mind. Em and I were vampires, impervious to harm, so the circumstances were not as volatile as what occurs with a human…" Rose sat down on the edge of the treatment table, her fingers playing with the sheet.

"It doesn't excuse what you and Emmett did while you were supposed to be watching your niece …that Bella can even…or Edward….!" Lore sputtered in fury.

"Lori…" Nessie put a hand on her arm.

"No! Renesmee! What they did was wrong! Was it once or did you two only fixate on your own selfish needs!?" She snarled at an ashen faced Rosalie.

"It wasn't like that…Renesmee had a set sleep pattern. 7pm-7am since birth…"

"Sleep patterns change!"

"Not mine, unless my parents were away! It was the only time I ever got restless, wary, frightened to go to sleep. I usually got up to cuddle with Grandpa or Grandma and it's what I did after…" Nessie squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.

"I've never been a child more like an adult in a child's body. I saw things analytically; none of it scared me for life. Confused me perhaps, it seemed so surreal to see Uncle Emmett vulnerable to anything, let alone anyone. I didn't know it was a serious offense until it all came to light and Daddy very nearly cut all ties with everyone. Threatened to move us all to Isle Isabella. Momma wanted to scalp Aunt Rosalie bald. Grandma and Grandpa did some fast talking and barely smoothed everything over. Then it all escalated from there…"

"Oh….that night…" The twins nodded in unison. "The storm left half of the peninsula in the dark."

"Uncle Ben was less than pleased. We were fortunate it wasn't a mini-typhoon." Nessie set her chin on her knees. "Can we please move on to a lighter topic? The only reason I mentioned anything is to get a point across…"

"Torture is big on my shit list. That lifestyle oozes torture, no matter how much they glamorize it as adult play, it's still demeaning to me…" Lori bit down on her lip. She'd overstepped, but damn it all it was wrong! Vampire or not, it should have all been trashed before Nessie was born.

"Well, of course it's demeaning. You're lording over someone making them meek, vulnerable, it's the whole point. Being able to tame, bring to heel, a lover for some is addicting as a drug like Meth or heroin. For Rose collaring Hercules turned her on or being in control kept her feeling safe and secure…" Bella growled from the now open doorway.

Rory was peaking around her, eyes a big as saucers.

"Rory go find your cousins."

"Yes, Momma…" Rory wisely got gone.

"Cripes, Aurora heard all of that…" Nessie buried her face in her hands.

"We all heard it. Rory felt all of your emotions. Curiosity is natural and understandable. However, this subject matter is not by any means what a healthy sexual…" Bella tackled the problem head on.

"Mom! The Talk?! Seriously?!" Nessie wailed in mortification. _*The talk in front of her friends!*_

"You started it."

"Um…we kinda did…Bella…" Lucy and Lacy were mortified as well.

"Inner goddess and Nessie not channeling it by wearing a sexier dress tonight got it going…" Lori couldn't look at her sister; she was too embarrassed by her actions.

"Dress as in plural?" Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"Innocent. For once I'm as shocked as you are. The gold kaleidoscope is the one she had her heart set on. I had the designer create a version just for her, like I did with all our girls' gowns. Off the rack is taboo! You know this! How could you break the cardinal rule!?" Alice planted her hands on her hips, glaring accusingly at her niece.

"A High-end designer is not off the rack, Auntie A. And it was only on a dare. I'm not ready for either yet…" Nessie snorted, rolling her eyes.

"And these pieces led into the inner goddess discussion?" Bella folded her arms waiting for an answer_. *Just how banned were these two other gowns?*_

"One's, um, well, if the Kaleidoscope is in the green category or safe…then the other two are yellow and red respectively…" Nessie braced herself for her mother to implode.

"The three of you didn't play it safe at your Senior Prom and it was before the big reveal of Kaleidoscope! It's all an illusion, it's not like the gowns aren't properly lined nor have cutouts showing insane amounts of skin!" Lori glared accusingly at Rose and Alice.

"Vampire. Again, decades old. Baby sister's was still in the green category nothing close to red like mine or yellow like Alice's was… Teenagers we were not!" Rose glowered back at Lori.

"Lea Michele wore it…" Lucy sulked.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You did not…!"

"Guilty…they dared me…I was on Jake withdrawal!"

"It's close, but Nessie's is lined…the designer tweaked it that way."

"And the other one?" Alice growled, tapping her foot.

"More Oscar Red Carpet Angelina Glam…Again, withdrawal, not caring one way or the other. Jake was still being noble…well, revenge did come to mind, but the third gown finally arrived and I fell in love with it. Jake loves it too…" Nessie blurted out at lightning speed. _*Cripes…Nice, Ness. Now she's gonna go off the reservation.* _

"How in Grandfather's name has he seen you in any of them?! Did you give him a private fashion show?!"

"No! Lori took video of me in them…I sent them to Jake's cell…."

"Sexting!? I'll rip him to pieces!"

"Mom! How can you?! I'm clueless about it all! I mean, that Jacob all this time has been being…I can't even imagine the hell that he's had to endure because of me and over nothing. It makes me sick! Physically sick that my jealousy, insecurities, and selfishness kept me from seeing the truth. I'm racked with this overwhelming guilt that overcomes me at night. All that time lost. Everything he missed because of me! That's the reason for my nightly walks with him. I desperately need the reassurance, comforting, a reaffirming call to him to see that he's really here!" Nessie sobbed out, arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth. "Why doesn't he hate me, Momma?!"

Bella was there in an instant, gathering her in her arms, soothingly smoothing her hair like she had when she was a baby. "Jake could never hate you. He loves you, so much. You are his world. He'd do anything for you. Go to extremes to ease any feelings of doubt…" She crooned.

"Momma, he's been in agony because of me. Mentally and physically in pain and I didn't care! Wouldn't see it or listen to his side of things! That he was leashed by the powers that be! Those harpies stalking him were nothing but annoying pests to him, driving him insane! None of it, because I was too terrified to listen! He was so much more everything and I was this child, shackled to his soul since birth! It petrified me beyond reason, now that he was off at University getting all of the attention from the girls when at home he'd had none, that he'd forget about me …" Nessie clung desperately to her mother, sobbing her heart out against her shoulder.

"Nessie! Jake didn't care about any of them! All of their unwanted advances were driving him mad! Their relentless pursuits, stalking him, breaking into the brownstone, all of it drove him to drastic measures. Dori's plan should have worked wonders and did on the humans just not on the Lycanites. That bitch Lydia's snide remark in the quad had nothing to do with disloyalty. Nessie, he was sacrificing ego, manhood, everything! In the eyes of the campus Jake was out of the closest and had been since beginning of second year. Dashing all of their hopes and dreams…he was untouchable at least to them, which he was, because only you stir him up. To anyone else that side of him is in a coma. They could have paraded around him naked, spiked his drink with male enhancement crap, or an aphrodisiac. Nothing would have worked. Seth, Embry, and Quil say they did or tried to, but our bodies see junk like that as a threat and burn it out of our systems. Anything else Jake kicked them out the door. He's Jake; many of them were classmates, so he tolerated them. He humored Lidia. She was a fellow grad student." Lori was on the other side of her rubbing her back.

"No wonder baby brother is giving him such a long leash. Five years of masquerading …" Rose was going to get him something special a new bike, a Ducati maybe.

"Poor Jacob, what he must have had to endlessly endure…" Alice's vivid violet eyes widened and she bit her lip in compassion for her little brother.

"And they believed it?! My Wolfe had to…that's what Daddy meant by above and beyond?! Slipping him drugs just to get him randy! The hell with Prom! I'm going hunting. Lidia's of the shining ones not human in the least. Half or three-quarters making her fair game! Wolfe graduated a month early! She'll still be on campus! Wild animals are infringing on civilization all the time, especially in the Pacific Northwest! I'll rip her hair out by the roots; place a mark across her flawless face! Serve her right if I ended her sorry existence!" Nessie was shaking in barely leashed fury and trying like crazy to wrench herself out of her mother's arms.

"Renesmee, you begged us, pined for Jake to take you to your Senior Prom and that is exactly where you're going tonight. Your bedazzled anklet isn't Dad's or Edward's creation, not entirely. If you stray out of your allowed distance, a failsafe goes into play. You'll be gently but firmly persuaded to turn around and head back home. It was a stipulation set down by the high council because of your actions as of late." Bella had a firm hold around her middle.

"Leashed?! I'm not a danger to the humans! My pursuit of Jacob harmed none! This is above and beyond unfair!" Nessie screeched in fury.

"Tweaking a human's mind to avoid getting fined is using your gifts for personal gain. The council frowns on this. You're lucky all they've done is tethering you. Big Brother says it was like pulling teeth getting them to agree to just that. Grand Theft, skipping full afternoons of classes to spy on Jake..." Lori patiently ticked off some of Nessie's transgressions.

"None of it was focused on the humans! It's not my fault that they have such weak wills or that a pretty face can persuade them to turn the other way! I used allure! Batted my eyelashes, flashed my killer smile, and changed my tone too! Not once did I venture into their heads! Do you think I want to see firsthand what they're fantasizing in their minds! No not in this or any lifetime! Only one mind matters to me on that score and that's my Jacob's! Even with him I stay on neutral territory, because I'm a scare baby! Intimacy of that level frightens me beyond measure, alright! All of these mind shattering feelings just simply from kissing him is overwhelming enough, but losing control of myself completely…being that open, that vulnerable, sends me into a spiral of uncertainty…" Nessie wriggled out of her mother's arms in order to pace the Italian marble treatment room floor.

"Nessie, if you're a coward then so are we." Lucy and Lacey dashed over to hug her fiercely.

"It's the same with me and Brady. Making out I can handle, anything more and I run for Mom. Then Daddy walks out to clean his guns out on the front porch while Brady is in full view next-door.

"Daddy does that when we're studying, only he brings out the arsenal." Lucy smirked.

"His compound hunting bow, rifle, and knife," Lacy rolled her eyes.

"All of those deterrents give them piece of mind and keep the boys in line. Edward's not as subtle and is a weapon himself. Not nearly as hopelessly clueless as Charlie was with me…And Jake made us a promise years ago…" Bella breathed a silent sigh of relief that all of them were in no rush to follow what was a given with teens these days.

"Momma…" Nessie sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Nessie…." Bella grinned.

"Promise?" Those out of the loop were dying to know details.

She rolled her eyes and started pacing again. "I was the age of six or so. We were staying at the Double C for the first time. Momma had just woken up after recuing Lori, so she and Daddy were…" Nessie arched a brow, pinning her mother with a look. "Spending quality time alone…"

"It was the hair. I couldn't resist, so I pounced…" Bella grinned wickedly.

The girls giggled.

Rose and Alice grinned knowingly at her.

"Seriously, Mother! Girl talk about having your wicked way with Daddy later, preferably with me not in attendance." Nessie growled through her teeth, face scarlet.

"Sorry, Baby, please do continue…." Bella reached out and pulled her back into her arms. "It's never bothered you before."

"I was a child, it meant nothing. Now it's different, not nearly as amusing or a game the two of you play." Nessie sulked.

"Shall I finish or do you wish to? On second thought, I'll be back in a minute…." Bella kissed Nessie's forehead before letting her go so that she could flash out of the room.

"Brilliant, she's in the mood to haul out the snaps and home movies…that I didn't even know she had…" Nessie moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Photos…movies?"

Nessie nodded. "I was still coming down from pouring my heart out to half the family. Jake was reeling from the aftermath. He was holding me while I slept on his chest like a content kitten."

"Edward came to check on you and so the promise?"

"Daddy was feeling uber protective with the triplets on the way, my pouring out all of my feelings thus far, and momma sleeping for three days after rescuing Lori, well he was in emotional freefall. To make matters worse, he hadn't hunted in three weeks, and Momma had been driving him around the bend for weeks with her erratic newborn behavior. My sleeping on Jake's chest in my bed all but did him in. Grandpa Ian tried his best to calm him and make him see things clearer. Wolfe was on probation for going berserker on Uncle Logan and Uncle Jazz. They were discussing Daddy's new look, which woke Jake. Seeing Daddy's new look startled him enough to make the promise to them about nothing serious happening until our wedding night. Anything else he'd have to deal like Grandpa Charlie had with him and Momma. Daddy wasn't worried about him though, it was me being my mother's daughter and pouncing on him that was the main problem. Like that was ever gonna happen…" Nessie snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'm not as bold as Momma was, not by a million miles."

"That's as it should be, sweetie." Bella was back with the family album a Tablet designated for that purpose alone. In seconds she'd found what she was looking for and a video began playing of the touching scene and Jake's promise.

"You recorded it?! Where did this movie come from? I've never seen it in the album before?" Nessie narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"I just recently added it. I found the card wedged in my camera case. Plugged it in to see what was on it and found a treasure of lost memories. Everything was chaos that first trip to the ranch. Things got lost in transition. This gem being one of them." Bella called up the folder with the photos taken that morning.

"You were soooo adorable." Lucy cooed.

"In my sleep I was…" Nessie muttered under her breath.

"Jake's look is classic." Lori giggled.

"With that look your Dad screams predator…Jake looks positively ashen." Lacy smirked.

"Dad has issues. Jake held his own though. I wish you had found this sooner it would have made these past six years bearable…" Nessie emailed the lost vacation folder to her account to sort through with Jake later.

Rory reluctantly opened the treatment room door. "Um, Daddy and Jake left Rainer field like twenty minutes ago."

"Crap…Cripes…" Bella and Nessie exclaimed in unison. "I can't use my shield while pregnant! I wasn't even thinking of it!"

"Junior clouds my vision! Blast it! That gives us twenty minutes or less if they're running, which they are!" Alice stamped her petite little foot in frustration, as a vision flashed before her eyes.

"It's just to check up on us. They caught a mood spike from Ness and then not long after that came mine. Why they haven't a clue, but it was sharp enough for them to be curious and worry." Bella relaxed her mind to focus on the two of them.

"Girl talk that's private. I can block out conversations, just not moods when they catch me off guard. That's why Daddy and Jake are clueless." Rory rubbed at her temples with her fingertips to ward off the impending headache that came with using that particular gift for long periods of time.

"I've got it now, baby sister. I owe you a girl's day, just us." Nessie raced over and hugged her fiercely.

"What's said on Girl's Day, stays between us girls." Rose grinned.

"We've got the four of you glowing with radiance, next step mannipeddies!" Alice breezed out of the room to summon her staff from her Radiance Day spa, while Bella and Rose went to head off the men.

"I was hoping for the peace and serenity of the sauna." Nessie reluctantly sat in a chair.

"It's no big, Nessie. We'll all say we're psyched about Prom." Lori sat beside her, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze.

"Which we are and um your mom…Got emotional because it's your Senior Prom…" The twins winked at her.

"Lie?" Nessie's eyes widened in alarm.

"Channel Dark Ness." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Cripes. I suck at lying. If either of my parents had pushed me for details I would have spilled all." She fiddled with a long curl that had escaped the bun on her head. "Dark Ness went away…"

"Stop with the hair fiddling, it's your one tell that and your lip." Lori hissed.

"Well, I'm nervous!"

"For what? Talking? Venting? All things girls do while on a spa day?" Lucy growled.

"Relax. If they ask just tell them girl talk. They'll take it as gospel and head back to Rainer Field." Lacy flashed a reassuring smile.

"Girl talk…" Nessie chanted, calming her mind.

~~~0~~~

Just in time as Rose, Bella, and Alice all growled at someone outside the door. "Out!"

"We're lunch detail. Mom's packing it up for us." Edward raised his hands up in truce.

"Your secret sisterhood and its secrets are safe." Jake snorted, rolling his eyes, as a small army of women disappeared into the other room.

"Bella?"

"Edward."

"I caught just the edge of a mood swing a little while ago…"

"Dromi was putting me to sleep when I wished to focus on Ness and the girls today." Bella stifled a yawn. "See?"

"A short nap wouldn't hurt." Edward frowned. Her eyes looked unnaturally bright and her face was flushed like she'd been in a temper over something, "You'll be on your feet all evening…"

"Back off, Edward. I'm fine." Bella growled in warning. "Alice is weeks away from giving birth and…"

"Alice is at the stage in her pregnancy where she's full of energy. You are not." His eyes narrowed, she only went on the offensive this quickly when she was hiding something.

"I don't wanna nap! Nessie needs me…" Bella sulked up at him, eyes pooling with tears, lip out in a full trembling pout. _*Crap! Damn him and his dazzling eyes! I suck at lying!*_

"Whoa, back up a sec, Loca. What beauty ritual did Alice put her through that caused her to freak a while ago?" Jake knew when he stepped foot in the house that Nessie was flustered about something and now Bella was covering for her.

"Girl talk brings out a gamut of emotions. Nessie's the most volatile of the four, at least on the emotional scale. She's confiding in them and receiving support and feedback." Rose took over with the subterfuge, because Bella was such a bad liar.

"My spa days do not freak anyone out, Jacob. Watch it or I might set my sights on you. I have a full regimen of beautifying for males too and you need it. Dark circles?! Really, baby brother that will never do!" Alice pounced, taking him by the arm, easily dragging him off.

"Hey! Alice! I'm fine! No polishing needed or…Christ!" Jake's yelp echoed down the breezeway. "Easy up on the hair will ya! Fine! Do your worst, but the hair stays! Shit! Cut it out, Alice! It stays! Renesmee loves it…!" A door slamming cut off the rest of his rant.

"Rose, tell Nessie that if she needs us we'll be upstairs, her mother and I are going to lie down for a nap." Edward growled softly, as Miranda appeared out of nowhere beside Rose.

"Bella, I've made this especially for you and Alice…" Miranda glanced around; puzzled that Alice wasn't ordering their staff about.

"Alice set her sights on Jake and pounced. The girls are getting mannipeddies. Baby brother honed in on the emotional backlash from their heart to heart a while ago, so now he's in the mood to protect and nurture." Rose gave her the short version of the situation.

"This should do the trick, but a nap would help center you even more." Miranda handed Bella an elixir.

"Please, darling." Edward gave her the look and tone that melted her resolve. "The boys can take lunch back to the guys while I take care of you."

"Damn it! I don't wanna nap!" a lone tear spilled down her cheek.

"Not all day just a few hours. The elixir will work its magic and you'll be ready to chaperone the dance tonight." Miranda gave her a hug.

"We've got this, Baby sister." Rose smiled.

"Please, Bella. I worry…" Edward brushed the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs

"Enough with the eyes and the dazzling! We'll nap for a while upstairs." Bella grumbled, taking the elixir, downing it. Then he swept her up into his arms and in a blink they were gone.

~~0~~~

"Rena settled in the nursery?"

"Aunt Esme's loving her up. Tyler and our little man are having a boys' day. Shane's still a little young to join in and play ball, but they have things planned for the little ones too. Aunt Esme has Ana helping her in the kitchen."

"Just Ana?"

"Ally, Mia, and Julie were showing Cassie and Bree their go-carts. Baking cookies is the last thing on their minds. Venus is with them. Leah's raiding Aunt Esme's cupboards for snacks. Jess sends her love. I just looked in on her a little while ago. Angela is keeping her company. She gave us all a good scare a few weeks ago, but is being a trooper about the bed rest."

"These past six years haven't been easy on her or Mike. The aftermath of the trials. Their families all prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Jess lost everything. Mike's inheritance was untouchable. His grandfather made certain of it, so that softened the blow considerably. Her determination to go through with this pregnancy after suffering two life-threatening miscarriages has us all keeping a close eye on her." Rose was relieved to hear that Jessica was still following doctor's orders.

"The first time she was under unfathomable stress, due to the trials, and the media spotlight on her and Mike. Three months was all her body could take. The second, losing her Great-Gran so suddenly and then her Gran taking so violently ill soon after, it was either her or the babe…Mike chose her. This third miracle of miracles is a scrapper and determined to see us all very soon." Miranda was determined to see that happen.

"We're in the middle of yet another baby boom. Your Serena. Jessie's Destiny .Alice's Wyatt. Angela's Tamara. Venus's Diego. Tonya's Diana. Bella's Andromeda. Kate's Sasha. Emily's Levi. Twyla's Zara and Tia's Daminita…."

"Missed one." Miranda grinned like Alice's Cheshire Cat.

"Seriously? Who? Renee? Mom? Well, who is it?" Rose demanded.

"Mom." Lori smirked from the doorway. "Daddy's, well, in a state of shock and awe about it too."

"Sue?!"

Miranda nodded.

"She's, well, they're gonna break the news to Momma first. Lori texted me this morning about her being a big sister right before she left to come here." Nessie glanced down the breezeway, no parents, Aunt, or Jake.

"Sue's in smashing good health, as is the babe. A boy in the fall. She was in complete denial until the sonogram then it was tears of joy. Nearly four months in is a bit of a shock." Miranda's eyes danced with mirth.

"Dad was so gone this morning. I mean, he's so not there, but in a good way. He forgot to put his mug under the coffee maker, but managed the rest. He over flowed my orange juice too. He is so spaced. Mom's beaming. I'm like giving them this 'Dad, Mom, what are you high on' frown. Mom burst out with a happy 'We're Pregnant!' After I hear how far along she is…I'm like Uncle Billy and Aunt Lil's have Sara and you two figured you were in the clear? Dad's grinning sheepishly, but over the moon about baby brother. Then the Grandmas and Grandpas popped in and I beat a hasty retreat to my car. Dad's like tell no one. Bells needs the news first. I'm all Nessie please! He's like fine, but that's it…bear hug, kiss on the forehead, glowering over at Brady. He's got this you-dog grin all over his face, as he jogs over to the two of us. Kisses me Casanova style…" Lori sighed dreamily.

"The bend back, swoop down, and…Those are the best…" Nessie swooned, mind on Jake and the evening before.

"Aren't they really…Daddy's growling under his breath, because Collin's egging Brady on to press his luck…the way guys do if their best mate is snogging his best girl…"

"Collin's put into a headlock by Jake, whose intervention prevented Brady from being neutered by Daddy. I'm set back down on my feet, kissed chastely on the forehead, and then the three of them are off for their morning run. Daddy picks up the key fob at my feet, scoops me up, and settles me on the porch swing until I came back down to earth again…"

"So that's what Mom and Daddy are all grinning about? Aunt Sue told Mom…" Lacy and Lucy grinned.

"Yep, I'm gonna be a big sis. Leah found out last night. Seth and Dori aren't home yet. Mom's gonna be glowing at their wedding. Dori was teasing her about her and Daddy practicing what they preached not even a few weeks ago when she and Seth were back for Spring Break. Seth joked about me not knowing the joys of being an older sibling. Uncle Billy was chasing after Sara. Seth was all it's not like it can't happen. Dad being pixie and all that. Mom and Dad were both in complete denial. He'll be ecstatic about the news, so will Bella…"

"Momma will burst into tears. She's on a hormonal/emotional rollercoaster. She'll cry over anything. This morning she was an absolute mess over the boys smiling at her and saying good morning." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"I came down and the floodgates burst in an endless stream. Prom. Her baby. Daddy takes it all in stride. He fixed breakfast, lectured the boys about responsibility, all the while singing to mom the tune he's working on for the At Last score. Didn't even bat an eyelash when Rory's ballet teacher calls saying that class was canceled. Something about a surprise for Rory before Joffrey, so she's prepared for a class…" Nessie fixed her baby sister with their Dad's patented we're-gonna-talk-later stare, after Rory bit down on her lip.

~~~~0~~~~

"Um, it's nothing big. Her nephew Nikolai Petrov is staying with her for a few weeks while his parents are away touring in Europe. They agreed to do a series of special engagements in the EU. Benefiting Autism, Cancer, MS, AIDS, to name a few. Luka Petrov and Nikita Laski are famous premier dancers. They settled down in Chicago when Nicky was little and now teach at Joffrey. They only do special performances for Charitable Organizations like ours." Rory sounded off the details at vampire speed, because her Aunts, Sister, and cousins were all grinning at her with knowing looks.

"Nicky is it?" Nessie folded her arms across her chest, increasing the look three fold. "And you know him how exactly?"

"How old is Nikolai?" Rose frowned.

"More importantly is Nicky hot?" Lucy and Lacey teased.

Rory stared down at her Crocs. "I suppose so…he's just a boy I danced with for my second and third auditions."

"I believe my parents are good friends of his parents...They're also like your teacher, cousins of mine. Ones of Elfin blood make superior dancers. His parents Luka Petrov and Nikita Laski and your teacher Tiana all come from generations of dancers and performers." Miranda nodded in understanding.

"I would imagine that choosing a partner for you would be challenging, as the boy in question would have to be able to keep pace with you." Lori gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"He's thirteen at least I think he is. We never had time to sit and talk. Our first meeting he was there with his mom and I was too awe struck to notice, and my nerves were in complete disarray. He was leaning against the barre watching. He looked bored out of his mind and pissed about something. I didn't have time to gage him because his mother was ruthlessly putting me through my paces for the first half of the grueling session. Then she moved on to a Pas de deux from Sleeping Beauty, not a solo either, which was odd because I've never partnered with a male danseur in my life. Nicky was zoning to his IPod, eyes closed, one with the music, until his mother snapped sharply at him in Russian, and he acted harassed. Speaking a fluent string of complaints about being dragged from home and the Bulls game to humor his Aunt and Parents because of a rich little princess's whim to be a ballerina. Wicked skills in the basics or not didn't mean jack to him. There was no way the little bird could keep up." Rory snorted, eyes flashing at the memory.

"I hope you made him eat his ballet shoes for that one, baby sister." Nessie growled.

"What an ass…" Lori, Lace, and Luce growled.

"Did his skills match his ego?" Rose asked darkly.

"I suspect that Nick's skill wasn't in question. He's full blooded elf. He's been dancing since he could walk and is a seasoned performer. Ensemble is one thing, but solos, partnering, finding that sync with another dancer or one up to his level would be trying…" Miranda countered.

"That was part of it, as for Nessie's request…In spades, and then some. I told him off in fluent Russian and a dozen other dialects. I danced because I loved it. It sings in my heart, burns in my blood. I was hardly a little bird, try a phoenix, and that this second rarely given audition was sprang on me by my teacher and not by my request. Then to make him squirm even more I statistically counted out all the reasons why the Bulls were hopelessly outclassed by the opposing team. Adding that Forks was the home base of a world class Extreme Sports Center, several Olympic Champions, and that First Beach was known for its killer surf. Then I called him out to school me in a dance off if he dared, because so far all I was seeing was a spoiled brat sassing his mother." Rory grinned wickedly. "All in Russian."

"Go, Rory!"

"He snarled out to his mom to put on a Grande Pas de Deux from Sleeping Beauty. Something technically impossible for a girl my age to even try to attempt."

"A human girl maybe, but you've memorized Swan Lake, Sleeping Beauty, The Nutcracker, Cinderella, Carmen…it's endless the dances you and your phantom prince dance to in your studio. Then again our recall and reflexes are unmatched by most of our kind."

"So does Nicky and his skills are impeccable. The presence, energy strength, and emotion that he channels into the dance are staggering. And his temper was off the charts that a little girl dared to call him out. He was ballet royalty. Descendent from the greats…" Rory rolled her eyes, making a face.

"Did he even know who you were?"

"My application for my audition had me under the surname Mason and his mother called me Miss Mason, so no not at first. He's very striking up close. Unruly platinum-silver hair, cyan green eyes, tall danseur's build, at least six feet tall, flawless complexion, and classically handsome face. His temper, the vibes coming off him in waves, startled me. I had to touch him and him me. All new to me, it was shattering at first then he muttered something snide about me being a baby, no fire, just skill. Like a fledgling afraid to fly."

"Fire? You're ten. Skill should have been enough."

"He got fire, trust me. Though, the first meeting ended in a stale mate. His mother was grinning like a Cheshire cat at him like she'd won some argument. He glowered at her; teeth gritted in frustration, and admitted that he was wrong that I did have the skills and heart. Then stalked out of the studio, just as Collin was arriving to pick me up from class. Now that was funny!" Rory giggled.

"Nicky's jaw hit the polished wood floor when Collin strode over to the bench, reached down, and slung my gear over his shoulder. I was spent, sitting on the floor, pulling my aching toes. Collin sat down in front of me and worked out the cramps in my legs and feet, all the while reassuring me that in his eyes I rocked and ran the floor with Nicky. That his China doll had mad skills and a limitless heart, and intelligence to match it. Only cowards resorted to intimidation when they know they're losing or evenly matched….after that he scooped me up and we left…"

"Collin's met Nick?"

"Nicky's a huge fan of team Lonewolf-Storm. Collin, Brady, Matt, and Gabe are his idols. So a few times for autographs and the like." She nodded.

"Talk about a crushing blow to the ego."

"Or wanting a rematch to save face."

"Joffrey never gives more than one audition to anyone, let alone comes to personally see a dancer three times, so these visits were out of the norm. Claire, Cassie, Ally, Ana, Mia, and Julie had gotten their calls assuring them a spot in the summer program and the chatter on the net was that all of the spots were already filled, so I was far from my usual sunny self. Ms. Laski had me doing barre forever while everyone else in class moved on to Centre work. It made me so mad that I was ready to burn down the whole damn school or strangle anyone who tried to cheer me up. Finally, after doing nearly an hour at the barre, I'd had enough. In my mind I was being penalized because of my lack of respect at the end of my audition with Ms. Laski's sister."

"Respect as in how exactly?" The twins frowned.

"In ballet a show of Reverence towards ones teacher at the end of class is a cardinal rule and I'd broken it because Collin's nurture and protect instincts had been on overdrive. I'd been physically and emotionally drained to the point that standing to courtesy to Mrs. Petrov hadn't been possible." Rory grimaced at the memory. "Daddy was livid that I'd been put through the wringer, made to audition without his or Mom's consent."

"Three auditions? Ms. Laski was very lucky that Daddy hadn't done more than roaring her ear off on the phone, after the second one. You were soaking in an ice bath, suffering from emotional, mental, and physical trauma. Not a special attraction meant to perform for curious members of the dancer elite…" Nessie remembered all too well the state her baby sister had been in that night. "It took you days, not hours to recover…"

"The third wasn't really an audition. Mr. Petrov came to personally deliver the good news…"

"Yeah, that and I'll bet Nikolai wanted a rematch." The twins rolled their eyes.

"I wasn't in the mood for either. I'd stormed up stairs to the private studio to channel all my fury into my ballet. Relentlessly pounding the keys on the baby grand, as my emotions translated to notes. A fast and furious…impossibly complex Grande Pas de Deux for the premier danseur and prima ballerina to perform. The final Act of Third Wife will leave the dancers and audience emotionally and physically spent…The entire ballet is enthralling; no patron will be nodding off for a second of it, there's no intermission. It's not a lengthy production a little under an hour…"

"It's a brilliant masterpiece, Rory." Nessie hugged her fiercely.

"No wonder the pace is so relentless. You were writing it with vengeance in mind. Weren't you, little niece?" Rose smiled knowingly.

"I did rather have the vision of Nicky falling flat on his ass trying to perform the final Grande Pas De Deux, while I lay there laughing my ass off. The prima sacrifices her life in the finale, so it's all up to the premier danseur to carry the final scene." Rory grinned, eyes dancing wickedly.

"A ballet written and choreographed by you with a score Co-written by you and Nessie?" Lori arched a brow.

"It's all Rory. I'm just giving her a little guidance…"

"Guidance? I'm using your Journey into Chaos, Crying Moon, More than My Life…"

"Lost Soul tears me to pieces, it's so good, and that's all you…"

"Composing one piece wrung me out to dry. It truly is like you're exposing a piece of your soul. Words and choreography are a snap compared to that. First Sight is by far one of your best pieces yet."

"In my mind, if a piece doesn't exhaust you emotionally then it's not satisfactory. Pitiful and sappy doesn't connect with the mind, let alone heart and soul. Music has to pull at something deep inside you or you've just been wasting your time. I wrote Journey into Chaos, Crying Moon, More than My Life, and First Sight knowing that one day I'd mesh them all into a score for a play or it turns out a ballet written by my brilliantly talented baby sister. The joy is mine that our brilliance can shine together and be enjoyed for generations to come." Nessie kissed the top of her sister's head, eyes focused further down the breezeway. The boys were coming to check on them.

~~0~~

"Carry on girls. Miranda and I have some boys to make presentable for your big night." Rose and Miranda grinned wickedly at each other, then at the now ready to bolt teenage boys. Not that running was possible; Alice was standing behind them, thus cutting off any means of escape.

"Boy, Boys, Boys…there is a price to pay when you try to infiltrate Spa day to check on your girls." Alice chimed sweetly.

"Lunch…the guys…gotta, uh, jet." Matt and Gabe gulped, eyes desperately scanning for an escape route, finding none.

"Edward and Jake up and bailed on us. We came to find out why." Collin was willing to dive through any of the floor to ceiling windows of the breeze way.

"Well, that and Lori was off the scales a while ago and cost me a triple play." Brady drank in the sight of Lori all polished in a white silk robe and his mouth went dry as the desert.

"Spa day is a full on experience. We vent, get feedback, and react to that in kind." Rose growled, arms folded across her chest.

"Jake is perfectly fine. Edward is napping with Bella. As for you four…the guys can fend for themselves. After all, they've had decades of practice." Miranda smiled serenely.

"Now are you going to come along peacefully or not?"

"Hell! No!" Collin eyed them in alarm.

"Damn straight! Hell no!" The twins echoed.

"Shit! She's got Jake! Now she's got us in her sights!" Brady snarled darkly. "Not happening, Alice!"

"Men go to spas all the time. Some of our best clients are men. Males require proper grooming and skin care just as much as females do." Alice planted her hands on her hips.

"Brady, just surrender before they hurt you," Lori snorted, rolling her eyes. Men were such babies.

"Boys, it's only fair for you to put in some effort for us too." Lucy and Lacey sulked.

"For Goddess sake, even the sport elite go to spas for maintenance and pampering. Grow some for peats sake." Nessie narrowed her eyes, arms folded in disgust with the lot of them.

"The Grandpas, Uncles, and Daddy all go and they survived. It's not the end of the world to let someone pamper you." Rory mirrored her big sis.

"Shit, they called us out…"

"Damn it, full bodied polishing sounds …"

"Intensely painfully…"

"No full bodied polish…bull shit…" Collin snarled out his terms.

"Deal." Alice nodded.

"Take one for the team, boys." Rose smirked.

"We'll be gentle." Miranda crooned as if she were talking to her three-year old son.

Nessie and Lori were making chicken noises.

"Cut it out!"

"We can always call your Mommies or Daddy to come and hold your hands."

"Shit! This bites! Makeovers!" The four of them snarled under their breaths.

"Follow me, gentlemen…"

"I'll send the troops your way while the girls eat lunch." Mir nodded, turning on her heel to disappear into the treatment room.

"Girls, Esme's got lunch set out for you in the garden." Rose winked at her niece. "Rory, you can fill us in on the rest later."

"Um…" Blushing clear to her toenails, Rory stared down at her sandals.

"There was juicy dish and I missed it?!" Alice exclaimed, as if on cue, a vision flashed in her mind. "A mystery boy…hmm…Russian descent…Quite a handful…"

"Petrov?! " Collin snarled, eyes narrowing at Lori's crimson complexion.

"Drat! Junior won't let me see anything!" Alice stomped her foot. "It's about the dance…clash of the titans…a close something…it's gone!"

"What about Petrov, Aurora Isabella? That punk still harassing you?" Collin asked darkly, barely leashing his temper, as he started to stalk over and confront her.

"Whoa, easy bro! The dude is in Chi town. She's just joining in with the girl talk. It's old news. Relax. She's a ballerina, bro. He's a dancer. That's it." Brady grabbed hold of his forearms.

"Collin Hunter Wilder!" Leah's sharp reprimand echoed behind them. "That's enough!"

"She's gonna have to choose a dance partner that's fact. Russian male dancers are passionate blooded, arrogant, autocratic, control freaks by nature. Making finding a suitable match for the dance, someone who can hold their own around him a challenge. He's full blooded elf, making finding a match virtually impossible. He'd hurt a human, but not by fault of his own, no his match would have to be of shining one blood herself." Nessie got protectively in front of her baby sister.

"Ally, Mia, Jules, Ana, Claire, even Cassie are in her class. Made it into the summer program. Why Rory? Hell, why now? She's ten for Christ sake, not seventeen!" Collin demanded in frustration.

"Because, I'll be taking advanced classes and they won't! I've reached as far as I can in my studies and need a new challenge, it's just that simple. I live and breathe ballet, will be Prima one day. Ana loves healing. Julie defending the weak. Ally and Mia creating things. Cassie's fixated on being the next Venus. Claire's still searching for her niche, but she'll get there. I'm writing my own Ballet, because class isn't challenging enough for me. Dancing with Nikolai, although arrogant, mercurial, autocratic, and infuriating, was a refreshing change to my stagnant daily routine. Mr. Petrov saw it at my first audition. Mrs. Petrov during the first hour of my second audition, well, until Nicky insulted me by calling me a baby. Had the audacity to compare me to a fledgling bird clinging to the nest, afraid to fly. I more than answered his challenge…" Rory was nearly in tears, something she rarely, if ever, let happen. Losing control meant exposing herself to the chaos of emotions around her. Landing her in bed for the day with a splitting headache or worse case, a nose bleed from trying to rein it all in again.

"After that showdown, you were laid up for days…"

"You recuperate for longer than that after spending endless hours perfecting a trick. Dancing is as, if not more so, punishing on the body as extreme sports. The dance demands the impossible everyday all of your life. It's not for the faint of heart. Pain. Pushing the body to its breaking point and beyond is the price of the dance. Being able to hold my own with him was exhilarating. No one and nothing has ever challenged me like that…." Rory rubbed at her aching temples, trying to think of the words to explain the situation enough to calm Collin was a challenge in itself.

"We challenge each other or did during our last rematch and that day he came ready to dance. I was staging Lost Soul, a Grand Pas de Deux, in the upstairs studio. Completely lost in the dance, oblivious to my surroundings and he was just there in my face, challenging me…us to do justice to my score. No talking. Eye to eye. Temper to temper. Until the two of us had nothing left, collapsing at opposing ends of the studio, totally spent. Ms. Laski, his dad, my parents, cousins, and their parents' applause and praise didn't really register, not at first. We were stunned by the dance. 'What the hell was that…' was what Nicky kept gasping between downing water from the bottle his father had handed him…"

"Serves that punk right for even thinking of doubting your skills…" Collin grumbled, this was new Intel for him and he wasn't all that certain that he liked what he was hearing.

"Lost Soul was my answer…then he was like Huh, in complete disbelief. Daddy was only two happy to verify what I was telling him. He's all…her ballet son, that piece was part of her own creation…Nick's brain is on overload and can't handle much more….he's like…What? That was allegro on acid. No way. She's like ten…ten, right? Now it gets even better, because Mom put her two cents in. Aurora Isabella Mason-Cullen, ten year-old hybrid Pixie/ Fairy/ Vampire/ Were/human combination of the Royal line. King Ian and Queen Kira's Great-Granddaughter…He's barely able to handle anymore and is like…What no Elf to make it all five? The Golden Family's youngest daughter…Were/Vamp too? Talk about reining it in. She'll hurt me. She really is a phoenix. Then he limped out of the studio in a state of shock." Rory longed for her medicine, but knew that she had to come clean with Collin.

"Damn right you're a Phoenix. Baby bird my ass…" Collin was barely reining in his temper.

"I was so spent that I couldn't move if I'd wanted to, so Daddy scooped me up, kissed my forehead, crooning to me 'that's my baby girl, take no prisoners…' I must have succumbed to exhaustion, because next thing I know its afternoon the next day. I'd slept eighteen hours straight, but it wasn't nearly as agonizing on my body as the first battle had been. There was a Welcome to Joffrey packet propped up against my lamp, beside two pain pills, a glass of OJ, and….."

"Me. Crashed out on the daybed, worried out of my mind when you slept past the twelve hour mark. Silently plotting the little punks dancing demise…." Collin finished for her, his tone lethally low.

"Collin! Nicky isn't a threat to you or me for that matter. Dancers have volatile temperaments. Attitude, well, that's key in portraying the dance. Regardless, this entire argument is premature. Nicky might not wish to dance with me now that he knows who and what I am…."

"Like that matters! The punk's full blooded elf with a bad attitude…."

"Because he's torn between two loves. Two passions burning in his blood. One for the dance and the other for extreme sports. He has to choose one and had until he met me. Someone who won't break or cry uncle because it's impossible to keep pace with him. Someone he'd have to battle to keep pace with him. Someone he'd have to battle to keep pace with himself. His dancing match."

"He's got skills. I'll give him that much. I've seen him on a board…he's still dark and a hothead…I don't trust him… he's too intense…cold…"

"You saw a boy who was torn because the dance was rekindled in him again. It's not something that a true danseur can just shut off and he had almost convinced himself that he could. His quest for X-Games glory now only a dream. Collin, Danseurs are intense. Cold. Hotheaded. Like I said, he was supremely pissed, most likely because I'm so much younger than he is…" Rory pleaded with him for understanding.

"You out class him in every way, Baby. On the dance floor, on a board, bike, you more than match him in skill…" Collin held open his arms and she flew into them.

"Well, I had an excellent teacher…" She sniffled against his chest. "You have to trust me, Ice…"

He hugged her fiercely. "I do, baby doll. It's him I don't trust, but I'll try and be good. Promise."

~~~0~~~

"What may I ask is going on down here?" Edward's low menacing growl echoed behind them.

"Nothing, Daddy." Rory turned in Collin's arms to smile weakly at him, the telltale signs of tears shining in her bright green eyes.

"Nothing, hell." Edward's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell upset you to the point of tears?"

"It's complicated, Daddy. Go back and guard Momma…"

"You're ten, baby girl. There's no such thing as complications…" He fixed Collin with an intense stare. "What's going on? This is not Rainer Field, boys."

"Nikolai makes it complicated."

"That isn't up for you to decide, son. Her mother and I have to seriously consider…."

"Nothing! My Dream! My Choice! Nikolai is not a threat to me! He's my teacher's nephew and when it comes down to it, my dancing equal! We've only met twice. Each time was a dancing battle royal. We clash. Are complete opposites. We'll never agree, most likely about anything, but that's only speculation. He could be a fraud. A premier Actor and actually pleasant. Doubtful, but then anything is possible." Rory wriggle out of Collin's arms and turned to glower at her father. Hands on her hips, chin tilted up in defiance.

"Wrong on all counts. You are ten not twenty, so yes, young lady. You being able to dance with Nikolai Petrov is entirely up to your mother and I. Yes, it's your dream and no one is going to take that away from you. However, and I stress this, ten years-old. As it stands the jury is out, until I have a better feel about young Petrov. One quick glance is far from enough to entrust him with the honor of dancing with one of the most precious treasures of my life. Ideal match at dancing or not, he has to do far better than that. Now as for your teacher and his parents…" Edward's eyes flashed, jaw set in a firm line.

"Daddy, don't start…" Rory folded her arms, expression mirroring her father.

"Just because their own loved one is in limbo, does not mean for one instant that they can use you as a means of persuading him to remain in the family business. Throwing you into the situation was taking liberties, which they had no right….talented beyond their wildest comprehension or not…Throwing a ten year-old innocent into the ring with a teenaged, hot headed, arrogant, autocratic, mercurial, ruthless, angry…" Edward stopped when Leah, Venus, Miranda, and his sisters started snickering.

"What? It was wrong is all I'm saying, to throw her at a juvenile Tiger without giving her mother and I a little warning first." He raked his fingers in frustration through his unruly red-gold hair when Nessie and even Rory were now giggling at him.

"Daddy, um, you just described…" Nessie couldn't stop giggling.

"Thanks, Daddy. Now I know a little about how to, um, deal with

Nikolai …" Rory smirked.

"Poor baby brother…" Leah and Venus gasped between giggles.

"Shit…just what I needed…" Collin rolled his eyes, grumbling Quileute swear words under his breath.

"Of course, baby brother. The last thing you wanted was Rory to have to deal with a volatile boy like that…" Rose was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Man…it ain't gonna be dull around here that's for sure…" Brady chuckled.

"I'm not entirely certain that Forks can handle four of you and not implode…" Alice gasped out between giggles.

"The twins aren't nearly that bad yet, but I do see what you mean…" Miranda smothered her own laughter.

Lori, Lacey, Lucy, Matt, and Gabe were all quietly enjoying the show or battle of wills.

"What the devil are you six going on about!?" Edward was far from amused.

"You, darling." Bella, having arrived in time to hear his tirade, was doing her best not to burst out laughing herself.

"Me?!"

"Oh, Lion…so brilliant, yet so hopelessly clueless…" She lost the battle and burst out laughing.

"Isabella…" He growled in warning.

"Edward, you just…" She was laughing so hard that she was clutching his arm for support.

"I just what?!" He glowered down at her in perplexed fury.

"It's just that…" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and forced herself to calm down enough to soothe him. "You just described the personality traits of someone that I love more than anything in the universe…"

"Christ almighty, I did…didn't I?" He scrubbed his face with his hand.

"Yes, my love, you did." Bella nodded, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Our daughter has just as much you in her as she does me, so she should easily be able to handle Nikolai Petrov."

"Darn right, I do and no one, most certainly a boy like Nicolai, is going to get the better of me on or off the dance floor. Match for the dance or not…I have to be able to more than just tolerate him for this to work." Rory growled eyes locked with Collin's. All humor gone, just deadly seriousness.

Collin held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Alright, I get it. Ya have ta be friends too…Fine. I'll deal…"

"Deal?"

"The kid sets off my inner wolf and I get protective. That I can't help. It's instinctive. I don't like seeing you that physically and emotionally spent and it makes me wanna confront the cause of that grief. It's new. Ballet usually leaves you on an exhilarated high, not limp as a ragdoll where you sleep for half-a-day and can't bounce back for days afterwards. He has to dial it down or…" Collin set down his own ground rules, tone deadly serious.

"Back up and rewind a little." Venus stepped in to mediate between them. "Petrov is Donnie and Mir's cousin right?"

They both nodded.

"The nondisclosure doesn't apply, right?"

"V what the…" Collin narrowed his eyes, pissed that she was taking sides.

"Heel, baby brother, or no Extreme fix for a month. I'll bench you on the team and at the Center. Got me, Collin Hunter Wilder." She slapped a hand against his chest, shoving him back into Brady, Matt, and Gabe.

"Sure, sure, I'll behave for now…" He grumbled his assent.

"Period or it's the whole summer." V narrowed her eyes at his tone.

"Fine! Now will ya get to the frickin point already!?" He threw his hands up in disgust.

"That's a month, mister. Now shut it or it doubles!"

Collin swore under his breath in several foreign languages.

"You've got two. Wanna go for the whole summer?" V folded her arms in her don't-push-it-pup patented stance.

Collin wisely buttoned it, even though his face spoke volumes.

"If you wish to rein his arrogant, autocratic, ass in then let him get a sense of who he'll have to contend with that's if he crosses the line with our Dances on Air. I'm talking the whole enchilada. He'll either fall in line or run screaming like a pansy ass all the way back to Chi town and his Mommy and Daddy. I've seen the second encounter. I'm betting he'll stick around. I mean, he knows about Rory's bloodline already. And now he's back. That takes balls of steel. Seeing all of us will be cake. Or not Russian males are so hard to predict." Venus had everyone's full attention.

"I don't see the harm and if it'll ease Collin's mind or Daddy's, by all means let's open Nicky's eyes." Rory bit down on her lip, eyes pleading with her aunt for a little compassion.

"Collin isn't accustomed to sharing me with anyone outside our close circle of family and friends. In his mind, Nicky threatens the balance. I knew this and have been dreading having to tell him that Nicky may or may not be staying here in Forks with his Aunt until we leave for Chicago. I knew he'd be less than pleased, so I kept hoping that Nicky would accompany his parents. It wasn't until this morning, when I got an email just before I came down for breakfast, with a MP4 of a score that any dancer would give their eyeteeth to dance to. Tiger vs. Phoenix was the title of the Piece…"

"How the hell did he…"

"Collin, it'll be winter before you taste glory again…"

"But the punk has her…."

"Spring…"

"It's not right…"

"Trying for a whole year?"

"Damn it, V!"

"Let her finish, Collin or she'll be twenty when I let you finally date her." Edward snarled darkly.

""I'll handle this, Daddy." Rory glared defiantly at Collin. "Whom I allow to message me or email me in any fashion is none of your business, unless I wish it to be. I do not throw a snit when groupies message you or send you videos, so shut up and let me finish. You have nothing to be jealous of, so cool it."

"Sorry…"

"It was a harmless message, but I shall ease Collin's mind by reciting the gist of its contents. 'We killed it dancing yours. You up for another round with one of mine? Just finished it yesterday before kung fu. My sensei worked our butts off to it before earning my Black sash. He thought I was centered, focused, in balance, so he gave me my shot. Dad's just relieved that I applied myself to my finals and barely managed to keep my 4.0 standing for the term. Is it true that it's always raining there? No wonder it's a Shining One mecca. I guess I'll see for myself. Be seeing ya, Princess.' Nick."

"No wonder you got quiet while I was speaking on the phone with your teacher. It was verification." Edward arched a brow at his daughter when she nodded. The kid had some impressive qualities to him after all, it was no wonder that Collin was on edge. He had cause to be. Alpha to Alpha was never if ever an easy truce.

Rory rubbed at her temples with her fingertips, to ward off her impending migraine. "I was brainstorming a means of damage control. Nothing that I could think of was promising, so I went with denial instead. I couldn't even fathom the testosterone hosing that was imminently looming in my future, so I blocked it out."

"Bottom line is my curiosity is partially to blame here too. After recalling Daddy's chat with her teacher, I had to get the details and I was desperate to keep the focus off me for a while. I honestly thought the boys had already left." Nessie shot them a glare.

"Collin jumped out of the jeep half-way down the drive and bolted for the house. We floored it back here to see what set him off." Brady shrugged, shooting her a don't- blame-my-ass-for- this-disaster-you-started-it glare.

"Collin felt Rory's mood and reacted accordingly at first that was until the Mine factor kicked into overdrive." Gabe added more to the defense.

"Do ya blame him? I mean, she did keep one hell of a piece of need-too-know from him, when a little heads up would have been nice." Matt growled out his take.

"Exactly, I was in the wrong…." Rory sniffled miserably. "And now he'll be miserable beyond measure for months. X-games are next month…He won't be able to defend his title…he'll be clawing at the walls with boredom…and he'll need that outlet now more than ever …" She was sobbing; big fat tears were cascading down her cheeks, undoing everyone in the room.

"No, sweetie!" Venus pulled her into her arms. "We'll call it probation. He's not benched, not yet…" She crooned, stroking her hair.

"Not ever! What's between us has nothing to do with his Extreme Sports career! That's his dream and he's so brilliant at it!" She wailed between hiccups.

"Deal. Now, please, nix the tears before I get all weepy and there's a flood in the breezeway." Venus pleaded desperately.

"Promise. Because, I'll be miserable if both of our dreams clash or cause either of us grief." She sobbed out.

"I stay out of it. No interference. Promise. Blame it on the raging hormones and my need to nurture and protect. Collin's in the clear." Venus kissed the top of her head. "No more tears, okay?"

"I'm trying but once they start it takes forever to stem them. Thank you for protecting me, Aunt V, but it wasn't necessary. Collin would never hurt me in a million lifetimes." She hugged her fiercely before being scooped up into another set of arms.

"She wasn't in the wrong, babydoll. I needed reined in and she knew exactly how to do it. I'll try to make an effort to be on my best behavior around Petrov." He cuddled her close, crooning against her hair.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared of the confrontation…" Rory sobbed miserably, her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Oh, baby. I know. Confrontations and you equal migraine central. It's me. Never be scared to tell me anything, okay." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Edward reached in and scooped her up out of his arms. "It's your medicine and bed for you." He crooned when she snuggled against his shoulder.

"I'll sleep for ages…."

"We'll wake you before we leave for the Prom." Bella reached over to stroke her daughter's flushed cheek.

"I'll check on you before, promise." Collin winked at her. "Now go feel better."

"You'll be the first to see our big reveal." Nessie felt guilty as hell that her teasing remark had caused such a mess.

"Feel better, Rory." Lucy and Lacey also felt guilty.

"You won't miss a thing. The guys are even getting the treatment." Lori winked at her.

"Oh, really?" Edward arched a brow, lips twitching with humor.

"Sure, sure, whatever…call it penance?" Collin rolled his eyes." Later, babydoll. Pray for us."

"As we go to our impending doom…" Matt and Gabe moaned comically.

"We have our orders. Let's bite the bullet and get it over and done with." Brady sighed resigned to his fate.

Rory giggled weakly.

"Don't over dramatize it." Alice narrowed her eyes, pointed down the breezeway, "March."

"We're going…"

~~~0~~~~

"Get your yellow bellied, pathetic, asses in here now! Two of you I can make fall in line! The other two I'll just call Van! Now move or I'm gonna be escorting all four to the Prom while you're benched!" Jake's snarl echoed from down the breezeway where he stood at the end of it in a short robe. Legs spaced apart, arms folded, eyes fierce, daring them to run for it.

Edward swore under his breath and handed Rory to Bella. "Damn it, Jacob! That's as bad as her catching you in a towel! And for Oberon's sake get a proper haircut! The savage look just enhances the whole effect!"

"Close. Last time he was wet and fresh out of the shower…the hair stays…I love it…by the goddess he's spectacular isn't he? And mine…all six feet, eleven and a half inches of magnificent male perfection." Nessie bit down on her lip, drinking in the view. The logical side of her brain shutting down; she was reduced to uttering breathlessly spoken half sentences.

_:Right back at ya, Leeloo.:_ Jake's dark mood turned playful. He was grinning wolfishly at her.

"Until tonight, beautiful." He blew her a kiss.

"Move it, ya pansies!" He snarled at the boys.

_:I'm your Fifth Element? Really? Oh, Wolfe, that's so incredibly sweet!: _Nessie dove under her father's arm, nearly plowing over the boys to get to him. She flung herself into his open arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, dove her fingers into his thick mane of raven black hair, and kissed him.

_:Perfect. You sweetness, are the embodiment of Leeloo…and as much as I'm loving this kiss…I wish to live long enough to see you all dolled up tonight. Don't get me wrong. You, me, lip locked is at the top of my list of favorite activities. I could do this all day, but your Dad's in protective mode major and is two seconds from ripping my head off.:_ Jake cradled her face between trembling hands, as he reluctantly tore his mouth from her own. Softly feathering light kisses over her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, to calm her enough to slowly release her grip on his hair.

Eyes luminous, expression sulky, Nessie reluctantly let him go.

"Nice oops, Leeloo." He hugged her fiercely, growling his new pet name for her huskily in her ear.

Nessie grinned impishly up at him. "I am Isabella Swan's daughter; it's in the genes, Wolfe." Her voice a melodic purr of contentment, ignoring her father's growl behind her, she snuggled closer.

_:Kissing isn't against the rules neither is snuggling. So my warden has no grounds to touch even a single strand of hair on your head. My spa day has been anything but relaxing or refreshing. It's been quite the opposite. Too much sharing, not enough peace. Though, I did get some closure with Aunt Rose, so it's been somewhat healing.:_ The feeling of safety and security with him was back in full force, so she felt at ease enough to confide in him again. The only problem with that was that her mind wasn't completely back on line enough for her to censure how much she was sharing.

He went completely still, not unlike her father when he was on the verge of a major temper meltdown.

Jake pried her hands gently from around his neck and held her away from him. All playfulness vanished from his black as midnight eyes, as he narrowed them down at her. "Why the hell did a subject like that even come up? What have the four of you been researching that even involves that kind of conversation?! Closure with Blondie!? Understanding?! What the hell, Renesmee Carlie?! You are a seventeen year-old innocent, all four of you are?! Or had better be or I'm...!" He glared murderously over her head at the boys.

_:Jesus! What the hell did the girls get a hold of that has ya going all Fifty shades?!: _Collin narrowed his eyes at the other three girls, all of them were giving off Crap-we're-caught vibes. "Unless, that's exactly what they did?!"

"Lorelei, what's going on?" Brady scowled, eyes flashing to dark pewter gray_. :I'm still breathing aren't I?! Fifty what?! That's way out of bounds!:_

"Lucille? Lacey?" Gabe and Matt growled, eyes narrowed, arms folded across their chests, waiting for an answer.

"Look, it's out there in every daytime talk show! Especially, now that the movie is in production! You Google the title and have your choice of means of obtaining it! It was a fan fiction for Goddess sake! Free access! Long before the author changed the names of characters and in some case occupations! Other than that it's the same work! Broken into three parts instead of two with an epilogue thrown in for good measure! We're intelligent young women! Mature enough to know what's right from wrong! That they use these books as therapy for couples, because the spark has gone out and need rekindling boggles my mind, but that's a human for you! If it's a fad or hinky beyond measure it's what the hell, let's have a go! Can't hurt! Human men are more in their primal element dominating over a mate, that's just fact. They like control. It's the same way with some women. I'm of the mindset that if anyone pulled that on me I'd geld them and be done with them. It's equality or nothing…" Nessie took up defending their side of the situation.

"Enough?! Aurora is here and Bella is using her shield to block out her sensitive, curious, little ears from listening in! Fifty shades allows women to venture into a darker side of intimacy with a fantasy romance thrown in for good measure. Love…a relationship…isn't about…it takes a hell of a lot more than jumping each other at every opportunity imaginable for a relationship to flourish. Compromise. Trust. Absolute trust. Understanding. A friendship that's everlasting. All of those are equally vital, before even considering adding intimacy to the mix." Edward was barely keeping his temper in check. What else had Nessie been researching?! She'd blown any and all trust that he had left for her into a zillion pieces! "Where are they, girls?"

"On a flash drive…" The Lucy and Lacey whimpered.

"Flash drive…" Lori squeaked.

"It went into the trash bin on my computer and I deleted it ages ago." Nessie placed one hand on her Dad's cheek and the other on Jake's to prove her statement.

"Christ, Nessie! You really have read everything in the library of congress and beyond…" Jake swore under his breath in his native tongue. Kama sutra…all those texts, as well as a crap load of other forbidden reads.

"Renesmee, your thirst for knowledge bordered on the fanatic." Edward used her eye opening confession and Jake's stunned reaction from it to nip her out of his arms and into his own.

"It occupied my mind. Shielding it from having to fixate on what was going so dreadfully wrong between me and Jake." Nessie burst into tears, burying her face against her father's shoulder.

"Then when I had exhausted that avenue…The music would echo hauntingly in my head. Taunting me until I composed it to sheet music. A never ending cycle. Knowledge, music, or I'd pick up my Nikon and lose myself in taking snaps, usually during a wicked storm. Julliard and Sorbonne were demanding to the point of exhaustion, which suited me perfectly fine. I wanted to lose myself, but half of me was a thousand odd miles away. My professor tried endlessly to get me to tap into my heart, but that was impossible. I'd left it at home…that part of me was numb or sleeping."

"I'd have to drag her with me; even then she was putting on a performance. The boys would visit during breaks from their tour and training for the Winter Games. We'd ditch the city during weekends and go cheer on the boys or Ness, depending on her mood, would enter the competition." Lori dredged up the important bits that Nessie was leaving out.

"They never brought back what I wanted to hear, so I'd get moody, reckless, and channel it into extreme sporting events." Nessie sulked.

"Each time kicking some serious ass and taking names. All because I told you that Jake seemed fine. Grouchy as hell, up to his eye balls in class work, but not chomping at the bit to escape. So Carlie Mason made the scene, leaving Renesmee Cullen safely locked away inside yourself while Dark Ness came out to play." Collin shot her a look.

"Carlie Mason was my way of channeling my darker side without doing any innocents bodily harm."

"A little forewarning would have been appreciated, instead of springing your alter ego, on all of us, LIVE on ES2." Edward muttered under his breath.

"I very nearly tore the flat screen out of the wall when I saw your face flash on the screen. There you were, large as life, sporting a black wig and hazel green contacts, grinning at Collin while he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and sang your praises to the camera." Jacob muttered darkly.

"In her defense, she was killing it the day before on Half-pipe, Freestyle, and Slope style. Her, Lori, and V all were when one of the producers came over to her and offered Ness a spot in the Comp. They needed to fill a void left by another competitor who'd blown out her knee. It was an open gig, she just made the age requirement, and so would she step up to the challenge? Seriously, pathetic like adding that she probably wouldn't even make it to the top twenty-five and on air. That was all it took to light the fire in her eyes and determination to make them eat their words." Collin shrugged.

"They'd released Crying Moon and Journey into Chaos on I-tunes and Youtube. Renesmee Cullen savant was spreading like wildfire. I needed anonymity, an escape; the trip became that for me. Aunt V and Uncle Fred were there with Uncle Josh and Aunt Tiffany, Mr. Webber, and the boys. I'd brought the wig and contacts along to guarantee me some privacy. Freedom from the all seeing, all knowing, all annoying media horde. The last thing I wanted was a spectacle, but they questioned my skill and as I am my father's daughter…" She kissed his cheek. "I made them all eat crow, by decimating the competition, and donating my winnings to charity."

"You beyond dissed the officials drooling at the thought of you on Team USA. Competing was for enjoyment, no a form of career. Not that it mattered any, seeing as all you were was a last minute fill in, hardly Gold Medal material." Brady chuckled.

"V was with you and they never once clued in?" Leah frowned, eyeing them in disbelief.

"Humans are closed minded, most have tunnel vision. Jet Black wig, contacts, a fake couple of piercings, even when Aunt V hugged me calling me her niece was enough to fool them. Uncle Fred was never far from my side, as was Uncle Josh. No one, other than family or other competitors got close, sans an interview or two after the event. Collin got the rumor mill buzzing, because the Iceman was thawing around the newbie and was anything but cool towards me."

"Big brother's are supposed ta cheer their baby sisters on and you beyond killed it that weekend. Well, that and you were finally letting loose, channeling all that energy into something fun. Laughing, smiling, all good things, none of us had seen in a good long while. Besides, it got Blake the douche bag to go crawling back to the city, Didn't it?" Collin winked at her.

"Douche is right. Calling you out like that in the middle of a LIVE interview with USA Sports." Matt snorted, bristling at the memory.

"Renesmee! Nice wig! The contacts are a nice touch!" Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Though, you're taking a weekend Holiday much too far. Julliard frowns on students recklessly endangering their gifts on foolish whims." Lori added snootily in Blake's stuffy aristocratic accent.

"He shut his hole fast enough when Collin smiled at the cameras with his arm protectively around Ness's shoulder and said…"

"My Girl's, talents know no bounds. Music was just the choice of the moment. She could do anything she put her mind to, the sky was the limit. Could anyone blame her for wanting an escape from the circus surrounding her? They'd called her out and she'd answered in spades. None of them had clue one, my babe was ratings gold." Collin was grinning playfully at Ness, who at the moment was mirroring her father's gesture when she was aggravated, but on her it looked endearing.

"You kissed my nose on LIVE television then shot Blake a primal glare complete with a menacing flash of teeth. The whole mess was ruining my endorphin, adrenaline high, but it seemed to appease them, so I ended the interview by dazzling the camera crew and interviewers with the Cullen charm."

"More like I put the brakes on because you were a minor and that was a stipulation of your being able to compete. No sharks allowed. Music was your passion. This was supposed to be a welcome break from Julliard, not a juicy tidbit for the blogosphere, and I shut it down." V rubbed her swollen middle, "I was pregnant with Bree and Nessie was one of my cubs."

"Enough, rehashing everything. Nessie is, no all four of them are candidates for the most well adjusted, mannered, and trouble free teens in the country. Well, Nessie not as of late, but she had issues. So what if they were curious. No one acted on their curiosity. It's everywhere, has been going on three years, now that it's evolved from someone's hobby into this international obsession…originally using characters from Momma's book series, making it even more of a lure. Denial or not, they are all young Adults now and…" Rory, having heard more than enough, snarled at Jake and her Dad.

"Sorry, baby." Edward took Rory back from Bella. "Yes they are responsible young adults. Curiosity is the norm when it comes to things of this nature…Let's get you tucked in while the kids carry on with their pre-prom grooming. I'm letting you three off the hook for tonight, but I will be talking to…"

"Daddy, it was harmless curiosity. No blood, no foul. So why bring parents into the equation? The subject only came up because of my indecision as to what dress I was going to wear tonight. I chose safe instead of…"

"Bella, I was only aware of the one gown choice for tonight's festivities. Was I mistaken?" Edward frowned.

"Teenagers never can make up their minds, darling. You know that and a prom dress is no different." Bella forced a smile.

"One should always have a variety from which to choose from…" Alice chimed in.

"There are times when you'll see a dress in a photo but then it's not what it seemed when you finally try it on you. Especially, one found on a designer's site on line." Rose shrugged.

"Or you give into the peer pressure of your best friends and impulse buy a dress or two. Knowing mind you that even if they look spectacular on, bottom line is both are out of your league." Jake shot a look at his cousins.

"And just how did you come to this conclusion regarding my daughter's choice of dresses?" Edward asked quietly, letting Collin take Rory.

"That's my cue to get you out of ground zero." Collin wisely fled the scene.

"Boys?" Alice pointed down the breezeway.

"Yeah, we're, uh, gonna go get polished…" They followed after her.

"We're gonna go check on the girls…" V and Leah got gone.

"Lunchtime, ladies." Rose and Miranda led Lori, Lucy, and Lacey away and out of the line of fire.

"Now I'm beyond intrigued. Answer the question, son." Edward ordered, his eyes darkening to a deep emerald.

"She may or may not have sent me something after I… uh, inquired about the shade of my tie for tonight…." Jake absently scrubbed at the back of his neck; his tell that he was nervous about something.

"Sent you photos of her in each gown?" Edward's tone dropped down to a low menacing growl.

"Clips, but, uh, yeah, after I finally talked her down and was on my way back to my den. Angelina and Lea Michele are a ways away, but the kaleidoscope, well, that's Ness…." Jake tried his best to give the appearance that he wasn't the least bit affected by the signs that Edward was giving off. All of them pointed to him being on the verge of going nuclear. He only prayed that none of them could see he was ready to grab Ness and bolt at a moment's notice.

"Daddy, it wasn't at all what you're thinking…" Nessie was so flustered that she completely let her guard down, allowing her father easy access to her mind.

"You are enough to…Bella wasn't nearly so…well, she was but nothing like…and it didn't even dawn on you until…after you tormented the living hell out of him by innocently sending him a mini-fashion show…he's right too she doesn't, but that dress isn't…and the other…absolutely no chance in hell…." Edward muttered in half sentences as he reacted to what he was seeing in his mind.

"Yes, and I have told her as much. I also have the perfect solution to this conundrum. Nessie borrows from my closet all the time, so turnabout is fair play. I'll claim those two dresses as my own. Dromi's still a little nudger yet, so the gold sheath should fit like a glove. The silver number, well, I'll find the right occasion for that one. Bet on it, Cullen." Bella wrapped her arms around him and purred that seductively in his ear.

"That's fine by me. I'm not ready for yellow or red level creations. Green's fine with me. Name the date and I'll watch the triplets while you and Momma take a weekend away on Isle Isabella."

"We'll watch the triplets." Jake had his arms around her waist, her head tucked underneath his chin.

"Seeing as you're currently grounded for eternity, watching the triplets is a given. No matter how tempting a quiet weekend alone on the Isle may be, a night out will have to suffice. Our trust in you as of late has been greatly compromised to the point that us trusting you with your siblings for an extended period of time isn't even a possibility in our minds. We're allowing you to attend your Senior Class formal because Jacob moved heaven and earth to take you and we see no reason to penalize him because of your serious lack of good judgment. The only reason you aren't in Switzerland is because we convinced the High Council that your estrangement from Jake had triggered the gamut of your actions and that with him now home your newborn behavior would finally level out. Any further altercations and it's out of our hands and off to Bram's you go. It's just that simple, Renesmee. The rebellion, rash actions, acting out all has to cease."

"Momma's already given me the lecture. I'm leashed until I can prove to everyone that I deserve my freedom again and I will stop at nothing to earn your trust back in me again. Nothing I've done has harmed anyone, except for Jacob. Not one human was physically harmed in any way. I've shown great restraint these past six or so years. Restraint and cowardice, which makes me furious with myself, for not hearing him out and bolting, like a scare baby. If I hadn't then he wouldn't have had to resort to such drastic measures to keep those vixens at bay." Nessie was crushed by the look of disappointment in her father's eyes, and vowed to make things right with him again, starting with reversing her plan to teach him a lesson.

"Drastic measures? Who the hell caved? I ordered them not to say anything about…well, not in detail. The Lycanites were my problem to deal with. I didn't want you anywhere near those girls. Yeah, you bolted, but nothing good can come from constantly rehashing the woulda shoulda coulda of the past. We both grew from our experiences. Found our separate paths, giving us both separate identities. The end result was a solid foundation to build on, because the past six or so years gave us clarity outside of our comfort zones." Jake turned her around, tilting her chin up with his finger, so that she was looking at him.

"Lori cleared some things up for me. It's taking every ounce of control that I possess to stop me from going on a hunting trip. My instincts are screaming at me to make Lidia and her followers wish they were never even an idea. All of them are fair game, the human clause doesn't apply. You're too nice. I however, am not able to let their actions towards you go so easily. Probation or not, now that he's home, if they even dare try stalking him, I will defend what's mine to the full extent of my power. No one torments my Wolfe…no one." Nessie's eyes narrowed to slits, as Lori's words echoed in her mind of all that Jake had endured while away at school.

"Easy, Tigress, all that's ancient history. I came out of it without a scratch. Mentally exhausted, but that's it."

"They slipped you drugs and other rubbish…breaking into your flat…sometimes without a stitch on their persons…ambushing you on the quad…you took drastic measures just to get them to back off…."

"Whoa, slow down. Lori left little or nothing out…not surprising as it's Lori that we're talking about and she believes in full disclosure. Yeah, they tried to slip me mickeys, plied me with laced goodies, but my body burns all of that crap out of my system before it has a chance to take hold. Yeah, a few broke into my place, but all they did was piss me off and call Dori. She took great pleasure in kicking them to the curb, usually by force if they got all pissy at her or told her to back off she had Seth. She hung Lidia by her ankles off the fire escape. Seth barely convinced her that going on the run after disposing of the bimbo was not a valid option. Humiliating her by having her carted off by the cops would have to be enough. Quil got it all on camera…."

"Did any of you not comprehend the meaning of the word low-key?" Edward shook his head in disgust.

"It's all good. The Neighbors bought our spin about our short film project for class. It worked for the most part; she backed off for the rest of the term. Dori made her life a living hell on campus and off. Now as for that last bit, that was all the rumor mill on turbo boost. Nor did I give any sign that I was attracted to either gender. I just wasn't dating or partying. I'd go to the games, talk cars, catch movies, or camp out with my brothers and the goddesses on weekends that I had free. Those were few and far between. I loved the outdoors. My taste in music ran the gamut, but I did lean towards this new up and coming star of the Classical music set. Most shrugged it off because I was from Forks and was in tight with the Cullens, so religiously blaring Nessie's music wasn't so weird to them. Lidia called me on my obsession with you, after snooping through my laptop. Half the hard drive was dedicated to all things Ness…." He kissed the top of her head.

"Really, that's so sweet, Wolfe. I have one dedicated to you too." Nessie kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well, Lidia accused me of stalking my baby brother's girl. I was supremely pissed to the point of phasing right there in the lab. I locked eyes with her, snarling in a tone that only an immortal could hear that Renesmee and I were betrothed to each other and that Collin was watching over her for me. She was to never snoop in my stuff again. Ness was off limits, if she spoke one word of it to anyone, my connections were limitless and would crush any of hers. All of this went down after she broke into my place and you turned my frying pan into a fruit rollup. After that she regrouped until fall term of our final year."

"You should have given us the heads up, Jake. It would have saved a lot of heartache for the two of you…" Bella scowled.

"Jake's as selfless as you are, my treasure." Edward held her close.

"Yeah, well, truth be told. I had zero time my final year and it was Nessie's move. Last fall you started your win me back campaign, which was clearly having an effect on me. Her determination to capture my attention increased to off the scales. Mostly showing you in a bad light and bitching that betrothal was archaic. It was clear as day that you were gone over Collin, all the rags swore by it. Videos and pictures were proof positive. You kept visiting on my rare free weekends. We'd go to a game, concert, movie, or hung out at the brownstone sans Collin…."

"Time out, mistakes were made on both of your parts, but that's over now. You can't erase any of it, the only choice either of you have is to move forward and listen to each other. Grow from that don't draw on your insecurities or feelings of hurt and guilt. Trust in what the two of you have, embrace it. It'll save you both a world of heartache." Bella offered them some sound advice.

"Now as for Nessie and Jake's bête noir, the problem is being handled. If any of them make the mistake of traveling here then by all means feel free to teach them a lesson, within reason of course. She'll be, no, they'll all be human. The council has stripped their families of all power. Lycan 's lost his foothold in the America's." Edward tackled the other issue.

"Then it's fortunate that Lidia really does care about animals. After her Daddy goes under or to Federal prison, she's gonna need her degree to fund her lavish lifestyle. She's the main torn in my side. The others are just followers. Shelia and Ellie both transferred out to the other campus years ago, after Bella and Dori both had words."

"Shelia needed a wakeup call in the worst way Ellie was all Pandora. Lidia and I have had words a few times, but nothing gets through her thick skull."

"Not to worry, my treasure. She believes that her family is untouchable. She's about to discover that's not entirely the case. Her father is about to get hit where it hurts most, his bottom line. It's been several years in the making, but Lycan's lieutenants are all hours from discovering that their empires here in the Americas are now under new management. The message being no one and nothing causes pain and heartache to what's mine." Edward enlightened them on what had been set in motion.

~~~~o~~~~~~

"Enough, Nessie needs some Zen before the dance. Jake needs grooming. Bella her nap." Alice stood behind Jake, arms folded, eyes fierce.

"Christ, Alice! I'm not a dog!" Jake, narrowing his eyes, turned to glower darkly at her.

Alice glared silently back at him.

_:See you in a few hours, Leeloo.:_ He kissed Nessie softly, eyes searching her own. "Fine. I'm going…."

_:It'll be fine. I'll dazzle you with my entrance, now go before she scalps you bald.:_ Nessie reluctantly let him go. "Can't wait for the big reveal, Wolfe. Leave his hair long, Auntie A. Trim it if you must, but no drastic measures…"

"He'll be perfect. I promise, now go join the others for lunch." Alice winked at her.

"I just need to check…"

"No tech gadgets. Today is for relaxing and pampering."

"But…"

"You'll survive a day without," Edward kissed the top of her head. Before turning to sweep Bella back into his arms and flashing from the breezeway.

"It'll only take five minutes…ten at the most."

"Zen…Renesmee…." Alice growled.

_*Cripes. I have to reset the hanger security!*_ Nessie bit down on her lip. "You win, Alice. Zen it will be…." She sighed in resignation.

"Good. The girls are lunching out on the patio…" Alice got a flash of the hanger…doors wide open minus two of the vehicles….then it was gone.

"What about me and the pack. We're…"

"You'll be fed. Now march, both of you." She snarled, frustrated that her vision was gone again. It could only mean one thing or not…if they chose to take the 911 and Vanquish tonight. Why escaped her, because she had ordered limos for the occasion. How was the all important missing piece to the puzzle? Jazz had it all on lockdown.

"Mom's not the only one is need of a nap." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Junior is awake and clouding my vision. It's making me testy. I only get bits and pieces and none of it makes any sense. We're taking limos, not the cars…nor would we leave the doors wide open like that…" she grumbled.

"Yeah, that does sound wonky. I mean, Jazz has the hanger locked up tighter than Area Fifty One, when you leave for any length of time. Kora would never give in to the kids, it's against her prime directive, and neither would Al. What's missing anyway?" Jake paused at the doors of the men's treatment room.

"The 911 and the Vanquish…"

"That's all Daddy thinks about these days. The boys see taking the Vanquish out for a spin as the ultimate challenge. Ally and Mia live to crack the most complex of puzzles. Dev loves taking all things mechanical apart and tweaking them and Julie fending the weak. Drew and Ana enjoy healing things and preventing mayhem. Leo is always up for a challenge, as are Cassie and Harry. Rory's the undecided factor…" Nessie babbled out at vampire speed.

"Rory's the only constant in the entire equation. Besides, she's pissed at the others for tricking her into helping with the dry run. Their plan can't work without her, she's the linchpin. Even if by some twist of fate, say they do manage to bypass the security, they still need her to make this work. Not to mention the others aren't gonna wanna stay on the sidelines either. All of them have a love for all things fast. Three cars make more sense and they can't pull that off, not in a million years, unless they have Rory…and even then we're talking long odds." Jake ran it down by the numbers.

"That vision could be months or weeks away. Daddy is still angry with them for forgetting to round up the kids. Attempting anything now would be pure idiocy." Nessie bit down hard on her lip.

"With your brothers, the words don't, mean rise to the challenge. It's the same with my girls and Rose and Emmett's two as well. Forewarned is forearmed. I'll have Jazz check things over before we leave tonight. In the mean time, the two of you will see each other in a few hours… leave worrying about your brothers and cousins to us. Okay, sweetie…" Alice hugged her fiercely.

"Later, Wolfe…"

"Later, baby. Pray for…" Jake yelped when Alice grabbed him by his ponytail, dragged him into the treatment room, and closed the door firmly behind her.

_*If I don't find a way to access Kora…I'm toast…no…I'm steaks!*_ Nessie waved weakly at her Aunt Rose and the girls. "Be right there…crap…I am so screwed…."

~~~~0~~~~~

Next

Chapter 6

~~~0~~~

Cindra © 2010-2013


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter 6

Ally and Mia

By Cindra

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

A/N: Time for to see what the younger kids are up to meet Alice and Jasper's daughters Amelia and Allysia as they try their best to carry out their side of Project Hermes, only it's not as easy as they'd thought, well, that and someone else has beaten them to it….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and storyline that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

() Twin Link

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

(Mia, what do you think it means?) Ally munched on a carrot stick as lines of numbers and code flashed across her Ultrabook's computer screen.

(It's obviously some sort of message embedded in the program and they seem to know that we've been reading Arabian Nights…the message is hinky though… iftah ya simsim…Open Sesame…..7pm…) Mia wrinkled her nose, turquoise eyes narrowed in concentration on the screen.

(Do you think Daddy's being sneaky?)

(No, that's not his style. This is clearly a message for us.) She nibbled on her thumbnail. "Daddy's got baby brother on the brain and Momma's driving him crazy…when would he have had time?"

(Alright, let's say it's a message for us. Whoever this is has wicked mad skills to hack Daddy's pride and joy?) Ally bit down on her lip.

(Kora'd have to trust them…) Mia frowned, when her sister started to zone out. "Ally?"

Ally's violet eyes went opaque and she gasped as a vision or parts of one flashed in her mind like slides in a projector. (It's a trap, but not one set by Daddy.) She rubbed at her aching temples. She hated visions and fought them off like a virus. "A little warning would have been nice…"

"You shouldn't fight them, it only makes us miserable." Mia rubbed at her own temples, feeling the backlash of her twin's vision. (Well, spill. Who's trying to…)

"I hate them. It's instinct to try and fight them off." Ally moaned. (It's not a parental. I couldn't get a clear picture…the room was dark all I could see were fingers flying over the keys and there was this overwhelming feeling of wanting payback…)

"Towards the boys?" Mia's eyes widened in alarm.

(No, towards a parental…at least it feels that way.) Ally nibbled on her half-eaten grilled cheese sandwich. " Nessie or Rory?"

"Who else could it be? All this means is that we gotta bail on…" Mia's eyes changed to that of innocence, as their mother sat down beside them.

"Care to fill me in on why you're being standoffish this afternoon?" Alice swiped a pickle from Ally's plate, munching on it while giving them a knowing look.

"We've been nice all day." Ally pouted, shooting her a hurt look.

"Nessie needed to vent privately to her besties, so we focused on our Go-cart while the boys, uncles, and Daddy all got to go play ball at Rainer Field." Mia wrinkled her pert little nose in disgust.

"We didn't want to be in the way…" All grumbled. It wasn't like Baseball, Football, and Soccer were just for boys.

"Darlings, no one is angry with you. We just thought that all of you would enjoy participating in this female ritual rather than rough housing with the boys." Alice hugged them fiercely.

"We're ten. Boy's are buddies, so all of this primping is meaningless to us…"

"It's all a big headache anyway…an endless game of compromise." Ally snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No thank you. Life is complicated enough without adding mush into the mix." Mia echoed her sister's sentiments, mirroring her move for move.

"You have all the time in the world to change your minds." Alice had mixed feelings about her babies' views towards all things female. "For now indulge me. Go upstairs and put on those gorgeous sundresses for me, please my darlings."

"Fine, but do we have to accessorize too?" They folded their arms.

"What do you think?" Alice mirrored them, arching a brow.

"Oh, very well, but it's silly…."

"We're not going to the dance…"

"So why do we have to…"

"Get all frilly…?"

"Well, little fillies. I reckon your momma feels a might guilty that we're going to this fancy shindig and you two can't tag along with us." Jazz rambled over and scooped them both up into his arms.

"So she wants you both to feel included in all the fun." He rubbed his beard roughened cheek against each of theirs sending them both in a peal of musical giggles.

"Okay! We'll go get all frilly!" They gasped between fits of giggles.

"That's right kind of you, angels. Why you'd look a might silly wearing dungarees while your cousins all dolled up. Don't you agree?" He kissed them each on the nose before setting them down on their feet.

"All of us?"

"That's right. Esme is planning a little tea party while Carlisle camps with the boys."

"Oh, another tea party…" The two of them sighed heavily.

"With little cakes, biscuits, even scones…you both love Nana's tea parties." Alice frowned at her girls.

"Your momma's right, so why the sudden change of heart?" He arched a brow, sensing that they were on the fence about something other than getting dolled up, and it had him curious.

"We wanted to play ball today…"

"But we worked on our go-cart instead while everyone else focused on Nessie, Lori, Lucy, and Lacey."

"Nessie needed to vent in the worst way…"

"Rory's her sister. She had to put up a brave front, so she was in the line of fire…"

"While we stayed clear…"

"Now she's in bed sleeping off a migraine, because everyone got in on..."

"Whatever went down during her venting session, but we don't know anything…"

"Because we're too little to understand…" Mia rolled her eyes.

"It was major enough for Uncle Edward, Jake, and the boys to all stick around…" Ally sulked.

"Is that right? I was wonderin' why no one came back with previsions." Jazz locked eyes with Alice.

"The boys are all preparing for the dance. Edward is watching over Bella. Rory's in a frazzle over an unexpected arrival in Forks. Nessie and the girls are enjoying their spa day before primping for the dance. Now as for you lack of previsions, well you men know the lay of the land. I saw the fishing gear in Emmett's jeep, so none of you would have suffered hunger pains for long." Alice countered their girls' rundown of the afternoon.

"Nicolai Petrov? Here in Forks?"

"For how long?"

"Until you leave for Joffrey."

"Why?"

"He's staying with his Aunt while his parents are touring in Europe."

"The Russian kid who challenged Rory to a dance off?" Jazz narrowed his eyes.

"That's the one." Alice nodded.

"He's so bossy, because he's thirteen and his parents…"

"Are famous and everything…"

"He's been on stage too, making him so snotty…"

"Rory thinks he's a jerk…"

"But…I guess they want her to dance with him…"

"Because she needs a new challenge in class…"

"So she can be Prima one day…."

"We're not nearly that serious about dancing…"

"We love it too, but not nearly as much as Rory does…we love to tinker…"

"Dancing, gymnastics, equestrian , all are lovely challenges, but not a lifelong dream…"

"I see," Jasper's lips twitched, so much for his love's idea that their girls thirsted for Olympic greatness. No, they were just amusing the two of them. "You can stop any time the two of you wanna call it quits…"

"Far be it from us to…" Alice popped a mint in her mouth to soothe her tummy. Junior was reacting to her emotions and she loathed rushing off to the bathroom. She detested being sick and that was not going to happen this close to getting glammed up for the ball. "Force you into anything…"

"Momma, we didn't mean to hurt you or Daddy's feelings…"

"Competing takes the enjoyment out of it, but we will if you want us to."

"Uh-huh, and we'll win dozens of…"

"Hundreds even..."

"You, my darling girls…you happiness means everything to us. When you tire of any activities know that a word from either of you will be all it takes to remove you from that program." Alice reached out and put a finger over both their bow shaped mouths.

"No one's gonna force you to do something that makes either of you miserable, well, extracurricularly speaking anyway." Jazz kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Oh, we know that, but all of you are so happy during our shows and meets…."

"And we like to see all of you happy…"

"The feeling is mutual, sweeties. We love you so much and want to give you the moon and stars." Alice wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them to her for a squeeze. "Tomorrow we'll see if we can arrange for a family game at the field. Co-ed's teams of course."

"Really?" Mia's eyes lit up.

"I don't see why not. You're my fillies, aren't ya?" Jazz grinned when Ally launched herself into his arms and happily squeezed him.

"You're the greatest parents in the whole universe…" Mia hugged her mother.

"Mia, Ally, Mom's gonna do the whole English Tea party tonight. We've got new dresses and everything!" Anastasia raced over, excitement lighting her bright azure blue eyes. "We get to have a slumber party too…"

"The boys get to camp out with Grandpa on the back lawn. Gran said they balked when Grandpa suggested pitching tents at Rainer Field. MJ and Tony were set on staying around home. Leo, Harry, Dev, and Drew went along with them, but the younger kids were all for it." Julie streaked over to join them. "The younger cousins started to whine so Harry and Leo volunteered to stay with them and camp out with their dad's, so it's just gonna be Dev, Drew, MJ, and Tony camping out with Grandpa."

"Tony and MJ are on restriction, so it makes sense that they were wary to push it with their dad. The other three tend to stick with Caesar and Alexander. Though, passing up a night on the field, even to support Eddie's boys does seem out of sorts." Jazz scratched thoughtfully at his chin.

"They also clued into Rory's mood and…"

"Wanna be near her in case she goes off again…"

"What happened?" Ana and Julie demanded, seeing as their mothers were using the excuse that she'd used her gift to referee between Nessie and her parents.

"Nicky Petrov is here in Forks."

"There goes the Olympic Peninsula." Julie scowled.

"Why? What reason does he have to even be here?" Ana growled, darkly.

"Oh, I can think of two…" Mia rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Rory being one…and our teacher is his Aunt." Ally folded her arms.

"They danced twice, Ally. Both times it was like waging war. The two of them are polar opposites. Collin would never sign off on Nicolai getting anywhere near Rory." Julie pointed out the obvious.

"It does explain why Rory freaked out enough to wind up in bed for the rest of the day." Ana nodded.

"Collin didn't take the news as well as she'd hoped, but they worked out a compromise. " Alice gave them that much. "Before that was a little discussion as to what the girls were drawn by curiosity into reading. Renesmee has read every book in the library and there was a tense little moment about which dress she decided on wearing tonight and her choice being the safest one."

"That explains a lot. We're talking every book?" Jazz arched a brow.

"Even Grays Anatomy…the internet is such a wondrous tool for gathering information or reading material."

"Girls, go on inside and get dolled up. We'll be along shortly."

"But what happened between Rory and Collin?" Mia whined.

"What kind of truce was it?" Ally sulked.

"We'll have to find out from Rory…" Julie grumbled.

"Nessie must be in trouble again…" Ana rolled her eyes.

"That's not your concern, now run along all of you." Alice pointed towards the house.

"And leave Aurora be. Got me, ladies?" Jasper shot them a stern don't push it look.

"Yes, Daddy…" His twins chimed before stalking off towards the house.

"Uncle Jazz…."

"Big brother… we're worried…"

Jasper narrowed his eyes.

The two of them shot after Ally and Mia.

~~~~0~~~~~~

"Closure, huh?"

Alice checked her watch; it was time for hair and make-up. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise. Right now I've got a schedule to keep and four girls to get ready for Prom." She shot him a pleading look.

"All right, Darlin. I can wait. You've had a hell of a day already. No need to get all flustered anymore than you already are. Junior wouldn't like it and make you miserable and have to…" He was grabbed be the front of his t-shirt and nearly pulled off his feet.

"Round up the boys. Get them ready for the Prom. Keep them out of my sight until the big reveal. There is no way in hell that I am missing this! I put everything I have and more into making this night special for the girls and by damn it will be or I will seriously hurt someone!" She snarled out through clenched teeth, eyes nearly manic with determination.

He gently pried her fingers from his shirt and kissed each knuckle until she relaxed her clenched fists. "You really need a nap before we go or there will be bloodshed. Most likely any male within a hundred mile radius…"

"I can't…"

Jazz hushed her with a long kiss. "You can and will…"

"But…."

"Lunch is over giving you a window to curl up and sleep some of this stress away. It's not good for you or our son. Fight me on this, Allie…and you will be staying home. Bet on it." Jasper steeled himself against her sulky pout, kissed her on the forehead, and carried her into the house.

"Our son won't let me have any fun…" Alice grumbled, against his shoulder.

"What'd ya miss this time?" He now had an idea about what had set her mood off this time. Junior blocked her visions when she got excited or upset.

"Everything. All I get are pieces to a puzzle that make no sense at all…"

"Anything life threatening towards our family?"

"No, nothing ominous like that," She sighed. "Just glimpses of Rory's dancing bet noir and an open hanger…before that…minus some of its treasures…"

"What's missing?"

"My 911 and Edwards Vanquish…

"Where are we?"

"That's all I get…it's so frustrating, Jazz…"

"Who was with you?"

"Nessie and Jake…Baby brother talked me down by going over the what if's and how's by the numbers."

"Jake's all grown up and responsible now and a Psychology minor to boot. How was Ness?" He set her down on their bed, slipping off her sandals, hands soothingly massaging the soles of her feet.

"Denial sums it up. She seemed flustered about it. I even think she was going to check it out herself, but…" Alice closed her eyes in bliss, as he settled her back against a mound of pillows.

"You don't allow any tech on a girl's day. Hmmm…she was willing to break the cardinal rule, so there might be something to this…" Jazz mused, curiosity peaked.

"I reassured her that I would have you double check everything before we left…" She yawned sleepily.

"Bank on it, darlin." He whispered softly down at his sleeping wife, covering her with the comforter. "If something is up…I'll put a stop to it before it starts…"

~~~~0~~~~~

Next

Chapter 7

~~~0~~~

Cindra © 2010-2013


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight-Forever

Transitions

Chapter7

To the Nines

By Cindra

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~

A/N: Nothing ever goes as planned and getting ready for the prom is no exception….

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters and storyline that I created. This has turned into an obsession of mine. You could say that the story sings for me now.

:: Telepathic communication

** or italic is character thought

() Twin Link

~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~

Jazz sat in his den/office frowning at the terminal in front of him. "Kora?"

"_At your service, Cutie_." The AI purred back.

"Run a diagnostic on the security encompassing the hanger. Look for any anomalies."

"_Sure thing, honey. Aren't you running late for the ball?_" The AI arched a brow, her features that of an antebellum from the Civil War era.

"I've got time to rustle the boys together and get presentable myself. Alice is flustered about a vision. I'm just looking into it is all." He drawled lazily, as his eyes read code at lightning speed.

"_Now no need for either of you to fret over a thing. Forewarned is forearmed. The little ones won't get by me_." Kora sulked as if in a snit.

"I know that but…Kora? You been reading the classics to the girls again?" His eyes zeroed in on a line of code.

"_They love story time. We're reading __A Thousand and One Nights__…"_

"Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves?"

"_Last night…the girls were enchanted by it…"_

"I'm sure they would be. Just the girls?"

"_Al and I were co-narrating…"_

Jasper's eyes narrowed to slits as the code vanished in less than a blink. "What in the Sam Hill?!"

"_Jazz, honey? You're temper's sparking. Why I don't have a clue. The hanger is locked up tighter than Ali Baba's desert cave."_

"Kora…who just…" He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"_Just what?"_

"Hacked you!"

"_Hacked me?! No one hacks my database! I'm perfect! I'd know! No one's that good sans you and you're my creator!"_ She was beyond flustered_. "I show no sign of anyone other than you accessing my system!"_

"I sure as tarnation didn't…my babies…Caesar and Alexander? Rory… nah, not in a million years…Ness? The vision did spring up when…" He glanced up when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter at your own peril." He growled.

"Uncle Jazz?" Nessie reluctantly opened the door and stepped inside. "Is something the matter?"

"Just a puzzle revolving around a classic tale." Jazz absently scratched at the back of his neck.

"Um, Auntie A sent me to remind you about…"

"The boys…" He blew out a breath. "Yeah, I know. Can't be late for the ball." He took one last look at the code for the hanger security and was satisfied that not even Ali Baba himself could breach it.

"_Miss Nessie, you'll out shine everyone at the ball. Cinderella, Aurora, Snow, and Ariel have nothing on you. Your Wolfe is gonna howl for certain when he catches sight of you." _Kora was happy that her master's mood had lightened and turned her focus on Ness. _"Prom Queen's a lock…" _She winked.

"I've got enough tiaras under my belt. I've no desire for another one." Nessie smoothed out her gold, fuchsia, iridescent, with shaking fingers. Hoping that she was pulling off the air of aloofness and not the guilt she felt streaking through her veins. After hacking her Uncle's firewall for the second time in less than a day, her nerves were shot.

She only prayed that her tweaking set things right again. She'd erased last night's backdoor or at least thought she had, seeing as her Uncle had nearly caught her intrusion into his security system that alone had flustered her into not rechecking her work.

"There are always write in ballots, angel face. So don't go counting yourself out of the running yet." Jazz shut down for the night, got up, and in less swept Nessie into a quick 2 step out the door and into the hallway. "Well, it passes the spin test. Though, all those colors and glittery gold confection will more than likely entrance any red-blooded male in a fifty mile radius.

"The only male I plan on enchanting is Jake." Nessie giggled when he twirled her expertly away from him and back again.

"Make no mistake, baby girl. The boy'll swallow his tongue and forget his name when he catches sight of you."

"Having him softly utter name, watching his eyes glossing over and go blank will be satisfaction enough for me." She winked at her Uncle.

"I'll go one better than that the boy is gonna forget his name." Jazz hugged her fiercely, eyes meeting Edward's as he joined them on the landing.

"The boys are in the Game room dressed and ready for the big reveal. Unlike you. I'd rectify that before Alice catches sight of you." Edward put an arm around his daughter's wand slim waist, drawing her close to his side.

"Not even the most flawlessly cut canary diamond in the world holds even an ounce of your beauty. That gown is stunning on you, baby." He kissed the top of her head, voice thick with emotion. His baby girl's Senior Prom, next it would be…No, he couldn't fathom that yet. He was barely handling seeing her dressed in her ball gown for her senior formal.

:Poor Daddy. Relax, it's the prom not my wedding day.: She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"Plus que Ma propre Vie, baby girl." He hugged her fiercely.

Nessie fingered the locket she never took off unless absolutely necessary. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I've been a brat."

"That's putting it mildly, but after six years apart and being emotionally at odds for the better part of those years…none of us really blame ya for finally acting out during the home stretch." Jazz bent to kiss the top of her head. "I said as much to the High Council before they got serious with you."

"We all did, but those ancient relics are stubborn as hell and set in their ways." Alice glided down the steps dressed in a glorious Grecian goddess off shoulder number, one brow arched as she took in her husband's lack of formal attire. "Shower, shave, change."

"As you wish, Goddess of my heart." Jazz pulled her to him for a long kiss. "Mmmmm…you darlin, look might tasty to this starving ole gent." He growled huskily into her ear.

"While I do understand the gentleman's needs, as I have similar needs of my own. We're honor bound to oversee tonight's festivities." She playfully walked her fingers up his t-shirt. "Now to do this requires a certain amount of grooming followed by donning the suit I've set out for you." She nipped his jaw.

"My Lady's wish is my every command. In my defense, I was only checking into what had your beautiful feathers ruffled before…" Jazz kissed her hard and fast before letting her go and heading off to shower.

"And?" She breathlessly called after him.

"The horses are firmly shut in for the night," He called over his shoulder.

"We'll that's a relief." Alice clasped her hands together happily.

"Horses? Alice?" Edward arched a brow inquiry.

"It's fine, Edward. Go check on the boys. Nessie, I've got just the hair jewelry that will finish your look…" She didn't have time to soothe her brother's curiosity.

"I'm wearing Momma's comb and jeweled hair pins that belonged to my grandmothers." Nessie made no move to leave her father's side.

"A bracelet then something gold glittering and sparkly…" She held out her hand.

"Fine. I have to go check on Rory anyway." Nessie reluctantly took her hand. "See you in a bit, Daddy."

:Edward, could you come zip me up? This gown is gorgeous just fits me like a second skin, but I can't quite get the zipper.: Bella purred her plea in his mind. All thoughts of horses and what their meaning fled his brain.

"Love you, princess." He called after his daughter.

~~~~0~~~~~

:Coming, darling. Nessie looks like a fiery Esmeralda. Jake's going to forget his name.: Edward flashed up the stairs to their floor.

:I know. I just checked on our Rory, she approves of Collin's look. I caught it all too. Her wide eyed, open mouthed, awed look of appreciation when she saw him reading on the day bed all decked out for the prom.: Bella grinned at him, as he expertly zipped up her gown. "Like she just made the realization that he's a hunk."

"She's ten the two of them are pals, no more no less. Regardless as to whether his protect what's mine side is on full alert or not. One daughter twitter-patted is all I can take right now without seriously acting on my urge to…" She silenced him with a kiss to soothe him.

"Easy, Lion. It's just Prom. We'll be there to keep an eye on all of them. Nessie and I talked today. You have nothing to worry about. She's her own person, not ruled by her hormones like I was, nor is there the fear of growing old. The two of them can ease into this next stage and not rush headlong into it, because there is no looming threat over their heads or one of them…"

"We did not rush into anything. You were destined to be an immortal and all of your instincts screamed inside of you clamoring to be set free." He cradled her face in his hands, eyes shining with love for her, tone husky with emotion. "To souls calling out to the other, after waiting an eternity to find each other again. Risking everything, bucking the odds, the naysayers to be together. No obstacle fate tossed at us was strong enough to break us, nothing ever will. Nessie, our triplets, and unborn daughter…miracles and each one make our love stronger."

"No matter if they test us at every turn, there is nothing that we can't overcome together. It's you and me Cullen, forever and ever, and that's not nearly long enough for me." Bella reached up, pulling his head towards her own for a kiss.

"Later, my treasure. For now, I'm duty bound to see that the boys are up to par and in place in the foyer for the girls big entrance down the staircase." He kissed her thoroughly, before gently extracting himself from her embrace.

"So they survived the treatment intact?" Bella smirked, eyeing him like he was her favorite snack and she hadn't feasted for days.

"They'll pass muster in Alice's eyes. Jake and Collin were devising a plan to publically break up Nessie and Collin's pseudo relationship at tonight's festivities." Edward reined in the urge to answer his wife's craving.

"Dad called a little while ago, our surprise guest is settled at the country club bursting at the seams to see Nessie's reaction."

"Taking time off from her tour for Nessie was a truly selfless act on her part. She has a handful of free days and with her grueling schedule it's a coup d'état that she could even come here." Edward grinned.

"She's very much like our Ness. It's why the two of them hit it off so well. They both have also gone through heartache and express their emotions through their music."

"That our daughter loves to torment him with." Edward chuckled."Jake's reactions to her play list are priceless."

"Songs express how we feel. Mine during you self exile were some doozies. Total Eclipse of the Heart, Unbreak My Heart, It's all Coming Back to Me…are just a few the classics sang for me. "Bella didn't find it funny. The echo of that pain still shined in her eyes.

"I know. They echoed in my mind for months, creating a misery like none I'd ever felt in my life. The burning was bliss compared to my self-imposed hell." Edward growled huskily, eyes pained, bright with emotion never shed.

"Crap." Bella sniffled, eyes spilling tears. "This close to zero hour and both of us had to open that wound again…"

Edward pulled her into his arms, nestling his chin on top of her head, cuddling her, murmuring soothing words, all the while tears were streaming down her own cheeks. "Scratched at it, perhaps, my treasure, as the echo will always be there in our hearts and minds, but it will never fester between us. You complete me, as I complete you. Nothing and no one will ever make me leave you again. My love for you, our love for each other is infinite and knows no bounds. Our legacy is beyond proof of that…"

"Oh, baby." Bella sniffled hoarsely, as his tears softly cascaded down onto her. "You're crying…" She pulled away from him just enough to stare up into his eyes.

"Stored up grief for all those precious months stolen from us all those years ago. Never shed. Forever locked away as a form of penance for my grievous error in judgment…." He took her hands in his own brought them to his lips and kissed them.

"You were forgiven ages ago…"

"By you perhaps, but I can never forgive myself for…"

Bella cupped his face with her hands, kissing all of his tears away. Then silencing him with a fierce kiss on his lips. :Ancient history. Locked up in the vault for good. I unlocked a tidal wave of emotions that you'd never in all your endless existence felt. Shattering everything inside you, causing conflict where there had been peace. I was so self absorbed with my own turbulent emotional storm to understand the hell I was putting you through…it's on both of us…I love you more than my life, forever and beyond. We're the ultimate team. There is no storm that we can't weather together. We're both on emotional meltdown because our oldest is nearly out of our protective den and it all went by in an instant. Senior Prom. It doesn't seem possible…: Bella buried her face against his shoulder.

:Head over heels, crazy stupid in love with Jacob. Taking those inevitable tentative steps, after weathering her own self-imposed exile, towards her own soul mate.: He sighed heavily. "One cannot stop time, it just relentlessly marches on. All we can do is race to keep pace with it and be there for them when they need us."

"She's still spooked over the heavy stuff, so you have nothing to worry about on that score." She tilted her head up to rub noses with him.

"Don't underestimate the two of them, not after this afternoon's too hot to handle embrace. Something changed enough to mirror you at her age, and not give a damn about who was standing there watching them. Jake changed the playing field somehow. Leeloo has something to do with it. He growled it into her ear after breaking off their embrace." He lay his forehead against her own.

"Leeloo? As is the Fifth Element? The Perfect Human? That 's his new pet name for her? No wonder she pounced on him. That's the sweetest endearment and original too." Bella sniffled, her mood once again happy.

:Leave it to Jacob to figure out a way to resolve her inferiorities without causing a ripple between them. And to come up with a pet name that is perfect for our daughter and unique as well.: He kissed away her happy tears. "Bested by my son in endearment and pet name prowess, I'll never hold my head up high again."

"Oh stop. He learned from the masters. Though, I do have to agree that one's gonna be hard for anyone to top. Perfect. Can't go much higher than that." She playfully nipped his jaw.

His arms tightened around her, pulling her against him.

"Though, my treasure, does tie it in the romance category. One love's to be treasured by one's mate." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

:Forever, my treasure, my heart, my soul, my life, my own.: He deepened the kiss.

"Daddy. Momma. Auntie A's on the warpath because you're…." Nessie poked her head into their room. "Up here with Momma…I'll just…the doors were open…" She never tired of seeing her parents so enamored with each other. She wanted the same when the time came with her Paris.

"We'll be with you in a moment, sweetie. I was just talking Daddy down from a little nervous breakdown. It's all good now. Right, Lion?" Bella forced herself to drop her arms from around his neck and he from around her waist.

"Indeed, darling. Seeing her all dolled up for Prom made me envision her in another gown for another milestone in her future…" Edward sighed.

"Baby steps, Daddy. We just reconciled. I'm nothing like Momma was with you at my age. The pull is there. Chemistry, Spark, no question, but it's all so new to me. Frighteningly intense. …" She mirrored her mother's actions when Bella felt like running for the hills. She worried her bottom lip, fidgeted, and played with a loose curl at her cheek.

"You seemed to be channeling those emotions quite well this afternoon, after Jake's appearance in the Breezeway." Edward said wryly, arching a brow.

"Kissing and cuddling is not against the rules. He looked so yummy in his robe and…"

"And?" Edward folded his arms.

"Edward." Bella growled in warning.

"No, this is fascinating to me. Continue, Renesmee. And what?" He ignored the elbow to his side.

"Daddy, that's between Jacob and myself…" She flushed crimson.

"You pounced, sweetheart…Then…?" He prodded.

"We were chatting using our link to each other, all of which is private. He's chosen another endearing pet name for me. It triggered my response that's all you need to know." Nessie locked eyes with her father, arms folded, mouth set in a firm line.

"Certain looks, words, in some cases pet names, do tend to trigger spontaneous emotional reactions." He nodded in complete understanding.

"Tone is key too, Lion." Bella clipped teardrop sapphire earrings to her earlobes to match the necklace and bracelet that she was wearing.

"True, my Lioness. Tone plays an integral role in pouncing situations. And eye contact as well…" He growled silkily, eyes drinking in her golden sheathed silhouette.

"My night, not yours. Do try to behave like responsible chaperones and not like this…you'll catch fire to something, not to mention give a ballroom full of hormonal crazed teens ideas for after the prom!" She stalked out in a flurry of multicolored organza. "Anymore advice and my ears will start bleeding!"

"You sneaky, sneaky, Lion!"

"Desperate times, my life."

"She's growing up. Darling."

"I couldn't help it. When her thoughts border on wanting what we have in regards to her and Jacob pop up in her mind. I go into panic, protect what's ours mode." Edward said, voice pained, as he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"It's only natural for her to want that between her and Jacob. Love, loyalty, and friendship for eternity and beyond." Bella sat down beside him and soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. "Your haste might just backfire on you in the end. We gave her the key factors of how to entrance Jake…"

"Ensnare perhaps. Give her some much needed leverage certainly. If I'm going to have to endure this next stage in hers and Jacob's relationship then by damn will our baby be armed with the arsenal to hold her own with him. Then giving said advice has her so flustered that Jake will be lucky if she lets him slow dance with her tonight." He turned his hear to grin wickedly at her.

"Or she'll figure out your reverse psychology ploy and Dark Ness will teach you to keep your nose out of their relationship. If that happen, you will behave. You got me, Cullen?" She set down the ground rules for the night.

"Jake already knows his limits." Edward yelped when she reached over to pinch his earlobe. "Blast it, Swan! It was within my…"

She pinched harder.

He gritted his teeth, "No hands below the waist while slow dancing isn't grounds to tear my bloody earlobe off!"

"That's it?" She kept the pressure on his earlobe.

"Sneaking out to the gardens to make out may have come up in our chat…"

The pain increased three fold.

"In Oberon's name, Isabella Marie! Let go of my god damned earlobe! I'm a father! She's my kid, as such I am allowed to set some boundaries between my seventeen-year old daughter and her twenty-three year old boyfriend/soul mate! I told him to set an example for his brothers! Again not a capital offense!" She let go of his ear and the searing pain ebbed to a dull ache.

"What no can of mace?" Bella snarled darkly, now sitting at her dressing table where she was slipping on her Jimmy Choo's.

"Bella, love. My brothers and I are far more effective than any can of pepper spray." He retreated to the medicine cabinet to down two pills for his splitting headache.

"This is Jacob, not some senior class Captain of all he surveys looking to score! Stop acting like a lion with a thorn in his paw! She has waited forever for some form of normalcy to balance out her world again, they both have! Now you will trust both of them or Dromi will be long settled in her nursery before you lie in our bed with me again! Are we clear, Edward Anthony!?" Bella, eyes blazing, stood toe-to-toe with him, her perfectly manicured nail digging into his tuxedo shirt.

"Crystal, Isabella Marie." Fisting his hands at his sides, he checked the urge to ravish her in all her regal glory where they stood.

"Be good, lion, and I'll reward you handsomely later." Satisfied she laid her lips on his own all the while letting her hands wander down his suit jacket to fondly squeeze his derriere. Then before he could retaliate in kind, she flashed off to check on the girls.

~~~~0~~~~

:You little minx. I'll be lucky if I can focus on anything…: He growled accusingly on his way downstairs to see about rounding up the boys.

:That's the idea, Lion. You'll be focused on me and what I may or may not be wearing under this gown. I felt it was a La Perla occasion.: She purred back, not the least bit sorry. He asked for it.

:Christ, Swan! I need to be able to run herd over a ballroom loaded with hormonal crazed teenagers.: He groaned, she was seriously gonna make his suffer.

"Suit jackets off the furniture and on your person, sleeves rolled down, cufflinks in place, ties in proper order." Edward stalked into the Game room barking out orders like a brigadier general. "Those are corsages on the edge of the billiards table, choose the proper one. Hint, gentleman, your boutonnière, that's the flower on the lapel of your suit jacket, should match it. Dress shoes, boys. No arguments." He pointed at the boxes piled by a leather arm chair.

Everyone but Jake groaned.

"Christ, Edward! What the hell crawled up your ass?" Collin and Brady grumbled, as kicks were traded for fancy Italian leather dress shoes.

"Yeah, you were fine a while ago." Matt and Gabe viciously tied shoe laces.

"Bells clued in about our talk, huh?" Jake, already immaculately dressed in his tux, grinned knowingly at Edward.

"We disagreed on certain parental issues and leave it at that…" Edward inspected his troops.

"Ness did pounce on, big brother and they were kissing for like five minutes straight…panic from you is a given." Collin shrugged.

"Uncle Charlie, uh, Chief Swan, already had that talk with me just like Uncle Mark wit Matt and Gabe many, many, times since we've been dating our girls." Brady rolled his eyes at Jake. "Big brother didn't need it until today."

"Look, the point is no lecture necessary…" Matt growled. He hated suits and a tux was the worst.

"We all know what is and is not allowed and for four years running, none of us wish to be disemboweled so you have nothing to worry about. We love and respect our girls." Gabe was the cooler headed of the three.

"After my break up scene with Ness, I'll be bolting for my life so no worries in that area for me." Collin confided his battle plans.

"It's the prom, Collin. In Forks, not some event. You'll be fine." Edward reassured him.

"I'm taking no chances." Collin grumbled. "Prom is not my scene anyway."

"You promised Ness. She'll skin you if you bail, bro." Brady frowned.

"Yeah, I know but being a bachelor sports idol, at least in the public eye, makes me fresh meat in the eyes of teenage girls everywhere. Forks is no exception. Slow dancing with a random crazed girl, not my idea of fun."

""You can dive for cover during slow dances, but you're still going. No arguments." Jazz shot him down from the doorway. "Alice orchestrated this milestone for all of you and you will grit your teeth and act like you are having the time of your lives. Is that understood, boys?"

"Sure, sure…yeah, yeah, we promise." All for boys grumbled.

"One never knows what surprises she may still have in store for the lot of you. The night gentleman is young and your bells are waiting for their escorts." Jazz stepped aside.

"I seriously doubt she hired a local DJ or garage band." Jake smirked, on his way out the door.

"Nah, that ain't my darlin's style." Jazz grinned at Edward.

"Lovely, what else did she arrange, other than Ms. Swift and providing us with former Iron-chefs to create tonight's feast?" Edward resisted the urge to pinch his nose. Jazz would pounce and demand answers, none of which he ever wanted to own up to.

"Momma's are awful fierce when protecting their cub's happiness even when their mates have said cub's best interest at heart." Jazz easily read his mood, grinning when his baby brother clenched his jaw.

"She's mine too and I will not be subjected to watching my daughter pawed…even if he is like a son to me and I trust him…it's the principle of the matter. There was no harm in setting down a few ground rules for a twenty-three year old to abide by when pertaining to my seventeen year old daughter. Isabella thinks otherwise." Edward hissed back.

"Ah, I see, so now she's gonna make you squirm like a worm on a hook." Jazz chuckled when Edward bared his teeth at him. "It's obvious, baby brother that her strategy is to distract you from spying on the kids all night."

"She's playing dirty to teach me a lesson." He grumbled darkly.

"Play niche, little brother. The consequences if you don't add up to months of misery for you." Jazz hissed in his ear.

:Daddy! Trust me! Baby steps remember!? Now go stand next to Momma so we can come down already!: Nessie growled in his mind.

:I do trust you, baby. It's the alpha male that's been leashed for six long years that has me concerned. When he sees you gliding down the staircase in all your ethereal glory. His mind will shut down, all rational thought will cease, and…:

:You'll have to trust me. It's just Prom, Daddy. Jake isn't capable of pressuring me into anything I'm not ready for. He's not a human boy controlled by his glands. Jake puts me first, always. Like you put momma's needs and wishes ahead of your own. Please, Daddy. I know I've made you crazy and destroyed any and all trust you have in me, but that's over now.: Nessie implored him.

:I'm sorry, angel. I'll be good or try to. I promise. I love you so much…:

:Edward, Alice is going to skin you alive if you don't relax and let Nessie have her magical night.: Bella had all but dragged him reluctantly to stand in the foyer with the rest of the family, as Nessie descended the staircase. "She's so beautiful and happy. Oh, look at Jake! He's floored."

"She's breathtaking like her mother." Edward put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. "I've been there. My heart stopped or would have if it had been beating when you descended the stairs at Charlie's."

"I was anything but happy that night. Being treated like a living Barbie doll while still recovering from Arizona was not fun. Dinner was lovely, though, and after I got over being pissed at you so was the prom. I especially loved our kiss in the gazebo." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Jake felt his heart stop and his mind shut down, as she glided effortlessly down the gleaming staircase. She was breathtakingly beautiful; Alice had enhanced her eyes with shining chromatic shadow on her eyes lids, making their effect on him for get his name. She was wearing lip stain that was making his mouth water at the thought of kissing her. Her ivory rose skin shimmered with body powder that smelled of the most decadent chocolate, all of which enhanced her natural scent what seemed like hundred fold.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, words cannot begin to describe how beautiful you are tonight." Jake growled hoarsely, as he took her hand.

Ness was having the virtually same reaction to seeing her Paris dressed to the nines. Impeccably groomed and devastatingly handsome, she could smell Immortal Cologne and or aftershave. It was her Aunt's exclusive scent that she created just for the men of the family, on Jake it was devastating to her senses. Her heart had already stopped and started again when they'd locked eyes as she descended the stairs. "Jacob, you look devastatingly handsome tonight. The tuxedo suits you." She prayed that her voice wasn't shaking when she breathlessly returned his compliment and kissed his cheek.

"Only for you, princess." Jake grinned, relieved that she was just as blown away by him as he was by her. "This is for you, but even the most beautiful rose can't compare to your beauty." He slipped the corsage of vibrant roses onto her wrist, before being her hand up to his and kissing it all the while keeping eye contact with her.

"Thank you, Jacob. It's lovely…" Nessie smiled at him, her fingertips reaching up to touch his cheek.

He turned his face to nuzzle her palm, before flashing that wickedly handsome wolfish grin again. "Alas, my lady, I confess. Though, I'd love to take credit for your corsage, Alice thought of everything."

"Yes, Auntie A is champions at ironing out all the little details like the boutonnière on your lapel, it completely slipped my mind to order you one." She snuggled closer to him, as Alice called for the couples to pose for pictures in front of the fireplace, artfully decorated with a glorious bouquet of roses instead of a fire. :Daddy's much to quiet.:

:Regrouping after Bell's yanked his leash not too long ago. She didn't go for him and me having a man to man and called him on it.: Jake grinned at the arrivals sporting more camera and video equipment. Mark, Charlie, Eli, Harley, and Sue were all dressed to chaperone the dance. "Police Chief, his second, plus six…no eight hybrids chaperoning one Prom? Isn't that overkill? Who's minding Forks?"

"Mike, Sam, and Paul if need be, not that underage drinking will be a problem after the assembly on Drinking and Driving on Friday. I chose the movie that the military likes to show before letting soldiers take off on liberty. It's a relic, but it serves its purpose. It should be a quiet night with the party moving to the Community Center and Jace, Van, and Garrett keeping to peace. Half the faculty and administrative staff came down with severe food poisoning after last night's faculty meeting. We were asked to take the Principal and Vice Principal's places tonight along with the parental volunteers and unaffected attending faculty."

"You'll be able to handle it. Carlisle got called in to deal with the food poisoning victims. Rose and I are riding herd over the kids tonight. Esme's off giving TLC to the ones stricken at home. Fred, Mir, Nahuel, and Donnie are all making house calls. That was one hell of a bad batch of potato and chicken salad." Emmett drawled from where he was engaged in playing the Wii U with the boys.

"You and Rose by yourselves?" Edward frowned, not at all okay with this change in plans.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, Baby bro. We've got this." He assured him as his player on the screen hit one into left field and the crowd went wild. "Bow to the master, midgets. Grand Slam."

"We'll trounce ya in the next inning, Big brother." Drew's player caught the pop fly ending the inning.

"In your dreams, baby brother. You only wish you were as smokin at this game as I am." Em, reached over to ruffle Drew's sand blond hair affectionately.

"Homerun! Kiss that…Uncle Em!" Tony and MJ high-fived each other.

"Dad, you are so doomed." Devlin howled in delight when his batter hit a two run homer.

Payback will me sweet, son. Bet on it." Em growled, turning to grin at the others. "See? Got it handled. Have fun!"

"I could stay home…" Edward was far from convinced. "Give Ness her space as Bella requested of me…"

"Daddy, you made a commitment to chaperone tonight. Principal White will get testy if you back out at the last second. You only set down limitations because you love me. I'm not the least bit cross with you about wanting to protect me. Grandpa and Uncle Mark are just as protective or even more so about their daughters and have been for ages since their girls first started dating the boys. You never had to fret about Collin, not even a little bit, so this is all now to you. and completely understand that you'll be comparing my dating Jake to you and Momma at my age. This is an understandable reaction that will cause you to act irrationally about even the slightest thing." Nessie walked over to reassure her father and gave him a hug.

:I know from experience what you're going through with Jake. Experiencing feelings that have been sleeping for years, now awakened can be a shattering, volatile, shock to your system. I just wish for you to be able to enjoy your formal. No meddling was meant by settling down simple stipulations like any loving father has done before me.: Edward hugged her fiercely. "I love you so much, baby. I'd give you the moon and the stars if I could."

:Daddy, I'd worry if you didn't. The girls already told me about the rules their Dad's set down for the guys simply ages ago. This is my first official dare with Jacob, so I'd expect nothing less, if not more so from you.: She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much, Daddy. The boys and Rory will be fine. Uncle Jazz has the hanger all locked down. Think of this as a date, just you and Momma. I have the sharks to publically split up with Collin. I need you and Momma there for moral support."

"Geez, Daddy. We're ten not two. The boys just got off restriction, so they won't be up to mischief, at least not the kind you keep fretting about. They'd need me to carry out their plan and I'm not about to partake in any of their mischief making. I've enough on my mind with Nicky arriving today." Rory sat on the second floor landing beside Collin.

"Petrov?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"The dude that made us miserable after both of your dance offs! That Petrov?" MJ bared his teeth.

"Oh Please, he's nearly fourteen and just earned a black sash in Kung Fu. He's not a human either. He's full blooded Elf, so him being terrified of the two of you is so not going to happen. Collin's more of a threat than you both are, consider it payback for when you both get into scrapes, and come home with war wounds." Rory narrowed her eyes at her brothers.

"Kung Fu? What's that have to do with Dancing Ballet?" MJ snorted.

"Boys, Martial Arts are a lethal form of dancing. Mastering such a skill would grant him razor sharp reflexes, balance, concentration, to name a few." Em paused the game. "It's nothing to snort at, MJ. The arts teach about discipline and honor. Both of which you're seriously lacking…" He locked eyes with Edward.

"That's a brilliant idea, Em. I'll think about how to arrange it." He arched a brow at Jazz.

"I'm game. Bella and Nessie were easy to teach. The boys won't be much of a chore." Jazz shrugged.

"Boys?" Rory scowled.

"Don't worry, baby sister. He means you too. The boys just need it more than you do…"

The Grandfather Clock chimed the hour of Six o'clock.

"Enough! We have a Prom to attend and we're behind schedule already. The kids will be fine with Rose and Emmett. He'll check in with you every hour on the hour to ease your nerves about leaving them tonight. Jasper has, as Nessie previously stated, locked the hanger down for the night, and his backup systems have backup systems, so your nightmare will not come to pass. Rory, say goodnight, then go join Rose and the girls for High Tea while Emmett amuses the boys while we're out." Alice put an end to the chatter around her and drilled out orders.

Bella and Edward we're already saying goodnight to the boys. Bella placed a kiss on each of their heads while Edward ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Be good," Bella warned. "Or no fun this summer."

"We value our freedom." Tony eyed them solemnly.

"Summer school Shining One style," MJ shrugged eyes serious. "Not my idea of fun."

"Worse. I'll ship you off to The Double C. Talon's been asking about you two, particularly after Aiden filled him in on your Easter Sunday joyride with the bikes. You're the challenge he's been waiting decades to take on." Edward locked eyes with his boys.

"Yeah, well, I get first shot. Talon'll have to get in line. Those two are mine for the summer." Jake ignored Nessie's nails digging into his palm. "I've got six years to make up for and my clinic will teach them responsibility and team work."

"Joy. Cleaning cages, mucking stalls, mopping floors, can't wait." The boys grumbled.

"That and you will learn something along the way. That's only part of what you have to look forward to this summer. I might let you shadow me around after business hours…" He gritted his teeth, as Nessie's nails dug deeper into his palm.

"Catching up on lost time doesn't focus entirely on Renesmee Carlie, whether she likes it or not there other family members who I need to focus on too, and she'll have to deal with sharing me with them. Are we clear, Renesmee? I do not appreciate your digging your talons through my palm, because you don't want to share me with your brothers this summer." He reached down with his freehand and grabbed her chin with his palm, so she was looking at him with defiant dark chocolate eyes.

"You lied to me…"

"No, I avoided that's not the same thing. My goal was talking you down from your temper fit and letting you vent at me was part of the process."

"You played me…" She hissed in fury.

"Again, you were off the charts plotting revenge against Edward. Payback in regards to your baby brothers both were exile to Switzerland offenses, so I took drastic measures to…" He yelped in agony, wrenching his stinging hand from her grasp, fisting it so the wound would heal in a matter of seconds, and not stain his tux with blood from the claw marks on his palm.

"You are mine first! Jacob Ephraim Black! You should support my side over everyone! Mine, Wolfe!" She was silenced by Jake lifting her up off her feet by her elbows, and crushing his mouth down onto her own.

"Well, she was asking for it." Edward pulled Bella into his arms, resting his hands over her middle.

"And then some. Mine is his trigger word or Wolfe…either way he's not going to let her lead him around by the nose." Bella leaned back against him, her hands over his own.

"The vision makes perfect sense now." Alice hissed into Jasper's ear.

"It explains who hacked into my system a while ago. She was gonna kill three birds with one stone." Jasper nodded.

"Finding out about Switzerland changed her mind. No wonder she was itching to get her hands on hers or any computer. She had to set things right."

A limo pulled up in the front drive. "Our coach has arrived, everyone pile in and be careful of your dresses."

Those not in the line of fire wisely exited the house, leaving Edward, Bella, Jake, and Ness still in the foyer.

"Gross! See! That's all they do! Hold hands, take walks, and that!" The boys pointed at Jake and Ness as if proof of a previous argument.

"They all do that, it's ingrained in their DNA to lock lips and stuff after they hit their teens." Drew wrinkled his nose, scowling in disgust.

"I'm spared, minus the parentals, because Jules and me are the oldest. Drew and Ana are the youngest so they've gotta suffer like the two of you." Dev smirked, earning a headlock from his father.

"Just wait, wise guy. Your time will come and then we'll see how you sink or swim in the sea of hormonal hell." Emmett grinned wickedly down at his squirming son, as he tickled him mercilessly.

"Tony and MJ will have to contend with Uncle Jazz. Drew and Dev, well, that remains to be seen." Rory surveyed them all regally, as she effortlessly slid down the banister to land nimbly on her feet in front of her parents.

"Enough enjoy your childhoods while you can." Edward ended the discussion.

"Boys, no plotting Nikolai's doom either while he's in Forks." Bella growled.

"Does he know?" They frowned.

"Yes, to a point, but Collin is going to have the honor of reinforcing what Nik already suspects." Rory rolled her eyes.

"The works?" MJ and Tony grinned.

"Can we at least watch?" Drew and Dev echoed.

"I'll think about it." Collin winked at the boys. "Gotta spit with Ness first, if the two of them ever break for air."

:Boss! Yo, Big Brother! I'm the advanced warning. Alice is getting seriously pissed. We don't get a move on we're gonna be late: Collin growled at Jake.

:Don't make me hurt you, baby brother.: Jake opened one eye.

"Dude, Edward is only so understanding. Ten minutes is his limit, well, that and you're scaring the hell out of Ness.: Collin wasn't the least bit intimidated by Jake's glare.

:I'm sorry, Jacob. I was being selfish. Thinking you would want my help instead of the boys. I agree that they need to learn responsibility in the worst way. You have your own views, thoughts, wishes, and not all of them orbit around me. It was wrong of me to hurt your hand. It's just been a terribly long day, as much as I enjoy kissing you, this…your Alpha side is overwhelming me.: Nessie opened dazed, nearly black brown eyes, gasping for air.

Trembling like a leaf, her legs barely held her up, and she clung to him for balance. Things like that never happened, as she had the reflexes of a cat. She could also barely hold a rational thought in her head and her heart was nearly bursting out of her chest.

"Jesus, baby…I'm so…I don't know what just happened…I snapped after the second mine Wolfe combo…"

Jake was just as overwhelmed as she was by his reaction to her rant. He heaved in air as if he'd run a marathon. His hands were trembling and it took all he had to focus his mind on setting her straight. What he needed was a long swim in the ocean, but that wasn't possible. He finally managed to set her apart from him all the while still keeping a gentle grip on her shoulders. The spark between them was impossible to ignore and he had to close his eyes and force himself to stead his breathing to think coherently again.

"We are not going down that path again, Renesmee. I am not going to bend to your every wish that's not how a relationship works. Compromise is key, as is damage control when ones soul mate is out of control, or in a temper. It's my job to troubleshoot, which I did to the best of my ability without having you aim your firebrand temper at me. I know how that brilliant mind of yours works and I didn't want your don't get mad at me get even side to ruin tonight or the rest of the summer for either of us. I knew what the High Council had decreed. Every last detail of what was and was not allowed. How much trouble you'd be in now that the leash was on you and no longer on me."

She bit down on her lip at just how much Jake was in the know about.

"You aren't Golden in their eyes, Ness. They had to have known about Paris, even if the rest of us were still not in the know. They see all so that was a big mark on the Renesmee needs reined in side of the coin. It only increased during your campaign to get me back. Your rash, impulsive actions all added up to your being leashed. Dark Ness was out this morning and she only gets you in trouble."

"I know and I've made amends already. I have no desire to spend an indefinite amount of time with Uncle Bram. Daddy was only going by what he understands, thus the protective paranoia syndrome. Momma acted irrationally at my age, so he compares her to me." She turned around to face her parents.

"The boys only wish to constantly best themselves and so the scheming and plotting. Too much Phineas and Ferb then again they wish to conquer all they survey not even quirky impossible gadgets. All we have to do is guide them back on the right path when the go astray, either way the two of them will always be into some form of mischief. If it's not borrowing the Vanquish then it'll be something else. The more roadblocks you erect for their own protection, the more eager all of them, not just my baby brothers, are going to fight like the dickens to tear them down."

"Yeah, we aren't normal kids. We have all these scenarios racing through our heads."

"We've always known how to gauge a situation and come up with a solution to best fit the problem or challenge at hand."

"Without causing the least amount of damage or chaos around us…"

"It's just instinctive to blend to a situation or for us to bend it to our satisfaction with no harm done to the humans."

"Sports are a pain, because we have to dial it down to boring, but that's half the challenge…learning that kind of control…"

"We're leashed while other kids our age are flaunting their accomplishments on TV or on the Internet…."

"Yeah, like talk or game shows where they have to guess what special talent or accomplishment each kid has done…."

"We can out think, run, climb any human kid in any situation…"

"But that's breaking a whole bunch of Shining One laws, most of them zeroed around us because we're…."

"The next evolution of our kind and they don't know how to handle us yet because…"

"They're all ancient relics…"

"Boys, you have made your point. We have heard your grievances and will talk about each and every one of them tomorrow…" Edward silenced them with a look.

"Nessie calls them worse…" The boys grumbled.

"You will respect your elders. All of whom have more power in their little finger than the two of you or your cousins combined." Bella narrowed her eyes down at her sons.

"Renesmee has years on all of you and was acting out because…" Jake growled.

"Of you. Yeah, big brother. We already know all of it. You're a babe magnet, she bolted, end of story." Tony snorted in disgust.

"We feel caged. Leashed while Rory gets to…."

"Go to school for the better part of the Summer. Joffrey is not Disney World. It's a serious ballet school, emphasis on the world school. I'll be so exhausted every day that I'll be crawling back to my dorm room, healing factor, Shining One blood, or not. No one is gonna baby me. I'm not going to be given any special treatment. I'm just one of the summer program students." Rory was tired of their woe as me attitudes and set them straight.

"You got handpicked, Rory…"

"By Petrov's parents…"

"Quit while the two of you are ahead. You will be spending the summer under Jake's watch. If you behave for the duration we'll pencil in a week at the Double C before we go collect your sister in Chicago." Edward eyed his watch, they were behind schedule, and the first limo had left them behind.

"Yellowstone, Boys. Hiking, roughing it, climbing a few rocks…" Collin grinned at them.

"You're down with her going off the Chicago with Petrov?" The boys narrowed their eyes not buying it for a second.

"Rory's a ballet savant like I'm the bomb on a board or in any extreme event. I got my dream. She has hers. Petrov's just a means for her to continue moving towards that dream, and that's it." Collin kissed the top of Rory's head. "Besides, He and I will come to an understanding before they head off to Chi-town,"

"You caved. Just like big brother does with Nessie."

"Or Dad with mom…."

"Compromise is the term, sons. It's what one does in a relationship and young Petrov has yet to prove himself a liability to your sister, so Collin has to play nice, at least for the time being." Edward shook his head at his sons. They never ceased to surprise him with their comments.

"Not every outcome ends with a duel or conflict. He very well may be running home after what Collin has planned. If he stays then the two of them are going to have to learn to get along." Rory narrowed her eyes to slits, her tone a warning growl.

"I hate to burst your bubble, guys. But you two are doomed just like the rest of us. Our Babe's rule the roost and we like it just fine. None of it means that we're weak willed, cuz it takes a strong man to stand beside his woman. There are mighty fine perks to go along with us compromising too, but you'll find those out all in due time." Emmett's focus was now on his nephews and he had them both in a headlock.

The boys were making gagging noises.

"Boy's, we're making cookies for you camp out tonight. Come tell us what flavor you want!" Ally and Mia called from the kitchen. "Aurora! You promised!"

"Be right there, Mia." Tony answered back, eyes on his kicks.

"Yeah, uh, just a sec! We're saying bye to our parents, Ally!" MJ's face reddened, also fixated suddenly with the shoelaces on him kicks.

Drew smirked at Dev. "Nah, their leashed too. Dev, Leo, Harry, and I haven't fallen into that trap yet."

"Yeah, we're still free, but all of us, 'cept for Harry, are Hybrid vamps not Were/vamp crosses like they are." Dev was glad he'd skipped that particular quirk in the family gene pool. Imprinting seemed like a pain in the ass.

"You'll fall just like the rest of us, it's just a matter of who and when. Now go choose tonight's dessert menu while I go out back and set up camp." He put an end to the chatter with a look at the boys and they all bolted from the great room.

"Have fun, love you." Rory blew them a kiss before flashing off to the kitchen.

"Don't let them out of your sight." Edward growled.

"I've got this handled, baby bro. Trust me."

"I mean it, Em. Not even for a minute…"

"You're late enough as it is. Get going already…."

"Edward!" Bella growled.

"Fine! We'll go, but if anything happens to…" His muttering was cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his earlobe.

"Good night, Emmett." Bella dragged Edward out the door by his ear.

"Finally, I was about to ditch them and go get the Zagato." Jake led Ness out the front doors.

"Be back in a few, don't let them snow you." Collin called on his way outside.

"The hanger's on lockdown. What they want is locked away, so they'll focus on camping out and playing video games…" Emmett jogged outback to focus on setting up their campout. "They're ten. This'll be cake."

~~~~0~~~~~

Next

Chapter 8

Who needs a fairy godmother?

~~~0~~~

Cindra © 2010-2013


End file.
